Alternative
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: The septentrion watched as Polaris used Yamato Hotsuin's body to annihilate every single human. Hibiki was in-front of him, protecting him even though he was on the verge of death, he smiled painfully at him while mouthing something before collapsing on the floor. {Note: I edited the chapters then added a prologue and sin...}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The septentrion watched as Polaris used Yamato Hotsuin's body to annihilate every single human. Hibiki was in-front of him, protecting him even though he was on the verge of death, he smiled painfully at him while mouthing something before collapsing on the floor.

 _"I'm...sorry..."_

At that time, everything went blank in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _[Change this bad end.]_**

* * *

The light haired let a derange laugh escapes his lips as he stared at the silverette while walking towards the young Hotsuin. "You know this kind of a game is getting me bored, Yamato Hotsuin–no, Polaris..." He said with mirth glaze his tone and stomped his foot on the head in front of him with enough force, Hibiki's head begins to emit a cracking sound. The silverette stares at him looking skeptical. "Oh, it seems that you've lost it, now." he commented while eyeing his creation as he walked towards him.

Saiduq ignores the comment. "Say, Polaris...lets make a bet." he said. Polaris tilts his head to the left side, gold and light purple eyes glints with curiosity.

"A bet, huh...? Continue."

"If I can kill you with my own two hands, in the next timeline. You'll never interfere us, with this cheap trick." Saiduq said who was now standing in front of the man.

The silverette scoffed. "How will you kill me if you can't even hurt me? Unless. You are out of it. What would I get if you don't did it?"

* * *

He smirk devilishly. "If I can't do it...then I supposed, I'll be your obedient bitch. I'll do anything you want. It's all I can offer you." He says, cupping Polaris' cheek while leaning closer to his face. "How's that...?" Saiduq whispered huskily whilst running a thumb on Polaris' lower lip.

The Administrator ignores the seduction yet he unconsciously put his arms around the septentrion's waist for some unknown reason, Could it be? "Anything?" he asked. The sword nodded in reply, biting his own lip until it bleed. Unconsciously, Polaris ducked his head down to kiss Saiduq and lapped the black, blood like substance off of his lips. The Administrator felt that the vessel she's using isn't hers anymore. He's awake.

* * *

The young Hotsuin breaks the kiss and bite his own lower lip thus making it bleed. "You damned trash, why didn't you did this to him...?!" he asked whilst glaring at Saiduq who leans up to kiss and lap the Hotsuin's blood off of his lip with his tongue. It's necessary to form the pact. "The pact will never work on someone I love, I don't love you." he replied, "You and I are connected now. You had me in a tight leash fancied with collar but you must help me kill it." the older adds with smile plastered on his lips. Saiduq grasp him by the neck. "We'll forget everything about this but fate will brought us together and due to time we will remember it. So die for now." He says, breaking the neck and killing Yamato again.

* * *

The broken septentrion stared at his finger and takes the silver ring off "Mmm. I don't need this." he mutters, tossing it somewhere. "Now then..." Saiduq grasp his chest, gripping it tight enough to break his core. He let a smirk broke across his lips.

* * *

 _ **[Rebooting...]**_

 _ **[Processing...]**_

 _ **[Loading...]**_

 _ **[Loaded.]**_

 _ **You regress the world...**_

 _ **Let's create an alternative path.**_


	2. Sunday Changes

**_A/N: I am alive, ayy first fic of the year! it'll be a multi-chap...probably... Have a pro Merit ass Alcor._**

 ** _Setting: NG+ with different events, probably of course OOC. Hibiki remembered everything._**

 ** _Summary:_** They arrive at the Diet building, they silently get into JP's HQ but as expected, someone sees them. Hibiki knew it'll be Yamato but unexpectedly it wasn't...

* * *

They arrive at the Diet building, they silently get into JP's HQ but as expected, someone sees them. Hibiki knew it'll be Yamato but unexpectedly it wasn't...

"Makoto Sako, what are these civilians doing here?" The man with curly hair asked, putting a gloved hand over his mouth with a conflicted look. The man is wearing the exclusive yellow uniform with its signature long necktie, thigh high white boots, black slacks that are tucked snugly in his boots. The coat was hanging on his frail looking shoulders, multiple military lapel pins attach to his right chest. Telling people that he is in a high position.

"Sako, you know that this area is restricted yet to bring them in..." The taller and presumably younger of the two spoke, Yamato crossed his arms giving him an aura of a leader.

Makoto stiffens. "Chief, they experienced first-hand combat, they seemed to be registered to the site, sir."

"Interrogation then, It's better if they leave quickly after it.." The 'Chief' said as he stares at the civilians, coldly. He then gracefully walks away.

* * *

The curly haired man sighs softly at the younger's demeanor, he then looks at the human Makoto brought...they are brimming with potential...especially the boy in rabbit hood. He falsely smiled at them.

"I apologize if the "Chief" is being rude but this is a restricted area. Makoto Sako, please debrief them after they're done with their business here, One of them seems to be injured." He said politely before elegantly bowing and turning his back, going where the chief is.

Makoto nods her head. Daichi stared, nudging Hibiki's side. "What the hell was that?" The other guy was a dick then that guy was being an ass. Hibiki shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, Government people?"

"Hey! Stop that, those two are Chief Yamato Hotsuin and Vice-Chief Al Saiduq." Makoto said sternly.

Daichi stared before gasping "They are your superior, Makoto? Wait! Interrogation?! Are you gonna throw us in jail?!" he exclaimed.

Makoto smiled softly "No, don't worry, I only have a few question." Daichi sighs in relief.

Hibiki stared at where the two have gone. 'Saiduq...what happen?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Yamato thoughtfully hums before turning to his Vice Chief. "Mhm...Alcor, tell Sako to detain the civilians instead..." Saiduq blink at Yamato, somehow understanding why he decided that option. "Ah, they might abuse the summoning app. Was that it?"

Yamato nods his head. "They might cause us more problems. If you give humans power they will most likely abuse it."

"That's how it is, Yamato Hotsuin...That is why we'll use it to rewrite this utterly despicable world, creating the world the way we want." Saiduq said while crossing his arms.

Yamato smirked before answering, "Of course, that's why do your job, properly as well, System." Alcor twitched at how Yamato addressed him but he shrugged it off while smiling at Yamato. "Affirmative, Shining one," he said mechanically. "Dubhe will be here soon..." he added in a grave tone.

Yamato put a hand on his hips, staring at the window "Is everything prepared...?" Saiduq nodded, walking away to find Makoto Sako, He stopped when he was standing beside Yamato. A malicious smirk grazed his effeminate features. " _Will you survive and recreate the world with your ideals, Shining One_ " he whispered, enough for Yamato to hear. With that Saiduq walk away. Yamato smiled. "I'll survive, no matter what."

* * *

Daichi and Hibiki were searching for a bathroom because Daichi's bladder will explode and that is nasty. Hibiki heard a person's voice a bit farther away from them, he then hushed Daichi then stared at the person who just spoke. "Ngh, don't talk so loud! I'm barely hanging!" Daichi whispered.

* * *

"The chief ordered to detain the civilians. Take their phones away as well." Saiduq said coldly.

Makoto stared before defending them. "But they're just harmless civilians."

"Irrelevant. They are registered to the site. They will most likely abuse the summoning app. Humans became greedy to power, Makoto Sako." Saiduq retorted, turning his back. He halted then looked back to her.

"I assume you'll do what the chief say, Makoto Sako. And please double check the necessary things after this, just encase." He said before walking away.

* * *

Daichi's eyes went wide. "D-Did you hear that?!" he asked Hibiki and forgetting his bladder. Hibiki was still staring where Saiduq was standing earlier...this is really odd for him.

"I wasn't listening," he muttered, pondering things. "You idiot, They'll throw us in jail!" Daichi said, dragging Hibiki to the room where Io is,

"Io, we need to get out of here!" Daichi exclaims but Io stared at them, clueless. "Mhm?" Hibiki stared for awhile before saying. "They checked us in a five-star jail suite." Daichi whacks him with a newspaper roll.

"This isn't a hotel you moron! They're gonna throw us in jail!" Hibiki giggled, he really likes to joke at this kind of times. "C'mon, hurry!" Daichi said walking out of the room. Io and Hibiki followed suit.

* * *

Hibiki stared at his clock...odd, where's Joe? He would always show up after they got out of JP's HQ but now...he's not showing...They heard a piercing scream near Hibiya park. The group decided to go there, they saw a herd of demons feasting on a body. Hibiki wished it wasn't the man he was waiting for. Much to his dismay, It was Joe.

Hibiki shakes, he remembered that Joe isn't supposed to die, yet. The demon saw them, they got no choice but to fight it.

It was unknown to them they were being watch.

The fight ended smoothly. Hibiki walks to Joe's body. The body was missing an arm, two legs, the chest were ripped open... He looked away, he can't stand to look at it anymore. He mumbled a small prayer before leaving the area.

* * *

They wind up in Shinbashi, Io seems to be tired, oh yeah they forgot her sprain. "Are you alright?" Hibiki asked while staring at her.

"Mhm...yeah..."

"Are you sure? Daichi can carry you." Hibiki suggested. Io shakes her head. Daichi saw a truck, he goes to it and maneuvered the truck, carefully. Suddenly a cone dropped on top of the truck.

Hibiki yells at his best friend "Daichi!" Daichi screams, flooring the pedal causing the cone to drop on the ground and Daichi running the truck backward. Io and Hibiki stared at it, the summoning application named it " _Dubhe"_ The two tried to run but much to their luck, metal rails gets in their way.

Dubhe was ready to detonate when suddenly a force spell was cast, causing Dubhe to cease its detonation.

Saiduq smiled, saying "Found you~!" in a happy tone. Then suddenly the Dragon Stream surrounds Dubhe followed by a powerful force spell, effectively killing Dubhe. "Oh...is that all it got. Chief, it's weak." The vice chief complained, looking at Yamato. The young chief kick Saiduq on the shin,

"You were complaining earlier about how our attacks aren't working and now you're complaining how weak it was, want me to shove my foot in your mouth just to shut you up?" he threatened, glaring at Saiduq.

The vice chief winces because Yamato's strength is rather brutal.

"You and your brutal ways..." Saiduq mumbles, rubbing his shin. He notices Hibiki and Io, standing there with the demons. powerful demons...huh? "...How come you had those powerful demons...?" he blurted as he walked towards the two. Yamato walk to them "Mhm...where's your other personnel, did he die?"

Hibiki didn't speak, desummoning the demons somehow it really feels odd the way this timeline change... "Hey!" Daichi runs to them. "Can you not kill me yet?" he said, sweating "You're not gonna throw as in jail, aren't you?!" he asked panicking. Saiduq smiled thinly before shaking his head. "No...it seems that you were going to defeat Dubhe if we didn't come in time," he said. Saiduq looks at Yamato as if trying to tell something.

Io sighs in relief, she's glad Daichi was safe. She then looks at Hibiki who seems to be pondering something. She then noticed the Chief and Vice Chief briefly making an eye contact with the Chief nodding his head...it was as if they agreed to something.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. We would like you to lend your strength. We are facing a national crisis." Saiduq said in a serious tone. "You'll know it further as you see it for yourselves. As for now, we will provide you, food and shelter and we'll escort you to your houses." He said looking at them. Hibiki stared before agreeing to them he just had some questions, though.

"Did you create...Nicaea, Saiduq?" Hibiki asked seriously looking at Saiduq. Yamato stares at Hibiki. " _What is he talking about...?"_ Yamato thought as he looks at Saiduq.

Saiduq covers his mouth, staring at Hibiki. "If I were to create it. I wouldn't leak it to those trashes." He said flatly, coldly looking at the bunny boy.

Hibiki stared at him, somehow he really didn't want to ask but he needed to know if he was really the Saiduq he joined back then. "Who created it then...?" Saiduq chuckles, looking at Yamato before turning head back to Hibiki a smirk placed on his lips.

"That's for you to find out, Hibiki Kuze." he said in a low voice. "If you survived, that is," Yamato added, smiling while turned his back and walk away.

"Goodnight, _Hibiki Kuze._ " Saiduq said his eyes glints maliciously. He then follows Yamato.

Hibiki stared at the ground. "This will be...tough..." he mumbles.

* * *

 ** _Extra: First Meeting_**

 ** _Age: Saiduq, 15, Yamato, 14._**

* * *

 _A young boy with curly white hair stares at him blankly as he sat on the floor, the boy had longer lashes making him more feminine. Yamato thought he was a porcelain doll...a fragile yet beautiful doll. The young Hotsuin walked to him, cupping the older boy's soft cheek, almost as if it was out of affection...?_

 _"Why are you here?" He asks watching the boy lean on his hand. "Also...what's your name...?" Yamato asked in a gentle tone._

 _"Saiduq...Al Saiduq...my parents told me that I'll be your servant from now on, sir..." The boy, Saiduq replies, leaning to the small and warm hand that was against his cheek. The young Hotsuin stare, humming. "I see...I'll call you...Alcor...It rather suits you...for some reason."_

 _"As you wish..." Saiduq softly mumbled, "Should I call you...master?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Then... 'Shining One?' " Saiduq mumbles, 'Shining one' sounds...awfully familiar... the boy didn't know why..._

 _Yamato sighs then smiled a bit. "That's...acceptable..." he mutters. Saiduq smiles back, softly. "Shining One..." He repeated. Yamato stares, he can feel a deep connection to him. He leans down to the boy then place a chaste kiss on his lips. The two can feel something as if they were being electrocuted, the moment their lips met._

 _Fragment of memories aroused in their minds, Yamato felt like he was going to be sick while Saiduq writhes on the floor, pain is written on his face._

 _After a few minutes or so, Saiduq went completely still then fell unconscious. Yamato stares at him before blacking out, falling on top of Saiduq._


	3. Monday Sacrifices (I)

**_AN: RIP Me. Also meet Aliese, Alcor's fem ver?_**

* * *

It was early Monday morning. Saiduq was in his office, standing near the window, looking outside and watching the people walk like ants. He let his mind wander on the certain bunny boy, the boy certainly brimmed with potential that even surpassed his current Shining One, maybe if he can get out of Yamato's grasp, perhaps he can get the boy within his grasp.

Sadly, Yamato had him in a very tight leash with a collar around his neck so opposing him would be a problem.

Saiduq let a sigh escapes out of his lips, It's fine...they share the same ideals anyways and he won't let anyone ruin it. A meritocratic world shall be bought to life, no matter how many sacrifice it'll need.

* * *

"Are you in deep thoughts?" A soft voice spoke, cutting Saiduq's trail of thoughts off.

He snaps his head towards the owner of the voice. It was a woman whose height only reached his shoulder, her bosom was rather impressive in size, if it can be compared with a fruit Saiduq will probably compare it to a...melon, perhaps?

The woman's face look like his but it was more feminine complete with the thick white lashes, white curly hair that reach her shoulders. One can mistook them as twins.

She was also wearing a red coat with black trimmings and a rabbit crest on the right chest, underneath is a white ruffled blouse with two buttons undid. Her skirt was the average thigh-high pleated skirt that has the design of horizontal red and black, her legs was clad in knee-high socks with the same design on her skirt, a pair of black high-cut shoes with red soles, protects her foot.

"What do you need, now?" Saiduq asked her, irritation hints his tone.

"I want to ask something so please heed my question. Saiduq." She said with her eyebrows knit together, lips purse into a line. The latter sighed, his irritation starts to make his mood foul but he decided to agree with her just once.

"Go on." He said through his teeth.

She fumbles with her fingers before opening her mouth."Maybe I should find myself a "Shining One" too, right...Saiduq." She said coyly while looking at Saiduq with a smile.

* * *

Saiduq twitch, this woman is irritating and the fact that Polaris made her, made him feel more irritated like it was an itch that he wanted to scratch until it turned into a festering wound.

"Do whatever you like woman with melon-sized breast but if you interfere with our plans. I'll break your core, slowly." He threatened while staring at her. "Go away, we're done here." Saiduq grit his teeth, gripping his arm tight.

The woman tilted her head, confusion paints all over her visage '..Woman with melon-sized breast? What?' she asked herself on what he mean...oh well...it was perhaps better left unknown.

"So I can find myself a Shining One too since I want to, yes? And please address me as ' _Aliese_ '" She smiled ethereally. "I'll find him, surely. Thank you, Saiduq." Aliese said while smiling and vanishing through thin air.

Saiduq sighs tiredly, relinquishing his grip on the arm. He hadn't sleep yet. "Making a _replacement_ to my supposed role..." he mumbles, resentment is present in his tone. "Are you that cruel, Polaris?"

Saiduq remembers a few fragment of the last timeline. A bet between him and Polaris but he had no recollection as to the reason why he made it. He let out a yawn...he's too drowsy to ponder this.

He removed his tie, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. Saiduq pulls out a bedroll under his desk, laying it out on the floor. "Sleep..." He muttered as he lays down, slowly closing his eyes to slumber at peace.

* * *

Hibiki woke up and stare at Makoto who just entered his room. "What is it?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, I just didn't see you. Shijima and Nitta are being escorted to your houses," She informed him, pausing.

"We we're unable to reach yours and Shijima's house since many of the buildings collapsed." Makoto finishes. Hibiki stared before nodding.

"I see...Hey, Makoto. I'm curious...what method are you using to summon demons?" He asked her.

"We use the site to summon demons. We are originally going to use homebrewed summoning app but the vice-chief suggested to use Nicaea which seems to be a good choice." She answered.

"Saiduq, how long was he in JP's?" He asked again. Makoto blinks before thinking. "I was recruited three years ago...The vice-chief was there with chief. I assume he was in JP's longer than I am...Hm..." Makoto hummed thoughtfully, "He and the chief were inseparable. They would separate if they need too. Ah. I need to get going." she said while walking away, leaving Hibiki on his own devices.

* * *

Hibiki decided to take some walks after breakfast. He walked to a random room, looking around he sees someone sleeping on the floor. Hibiki walks to the person then stared. The person was none other than the Vice-Chief, Al Saiduq who was currently sleeping peacefully.

 _'So...he can sleep...but he said, sleep was out of his capabilities.'_ Hibiki suddenly thought, staring at Saiduq. He pokes Saiduq's cheek. Saiduq grumbles in his sleep but didn't show any signs of waking.

Hibiki chuckled, he then patted Saiduq on the head while watching the other's reaction. The vice-chief, unconciously leans on the hand while...purring?

Hibiki stared before muttering. "Oh...my..." He covers his mouth, looking extremely pleased "Cat~" He said cheerfully.

It was unknown to him Saiduq woke up and now staring at him. "I never knew you're a furry, Hibiki Kuze."

Hibiki yelped then screams "I-I'm n-not a furry, excuse you!" Saiduq snorted. "Fine, why are you here?" he sat up, fluffing his hair.

"Nothing, just walking around." Hibiki mumbles, staring at Saiduq. The vice-chief smiles thinly. "I see, would you like some tea, It's 6:30 AM?" he said, walking to the cupboard and takes out a small thermos with the cups.

"Sure...?" The bunny boy uncertainly muttered, watching Saiduq get the tea ready. Hibiki blinks then calls for the older one.

"Saiduq,"

"Mhm?"

"What's your relationship with Yamato?"

Saiduq stiffens at the question, for some reason it feels personal. "Chief and sub—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Hibiki cuts him off "No, not the professional term. I meant the personal one. If you don't mind." Saiduq stared before sighing.

"My family belongs to a branch family of the Hotsuin family. We serve them since they are the main family. So Chief is my distant cousin." Saiduq said nonchalantly as if it was just a script he memorized long ago while putting the cups on a tray.

"Sorry, I don't had any snacks to pair with the tea. The chief said not to get unnecessary things." He gently set the tray down to the floor while settling himself down.

Hibiki raises a brow. "So tea packets are necessary for you?" Saiduq nodded his head. "Yes." he answered, reaching for the tea and slowly drinks it. This caused Hibiki to chuckle,

' _This guy seems to be more human than before._ ' he thought as he reach out for the cup, taking a sip.

The two enjoyed their tea at peace.

* * *

Hibiki sees Io, lost in her own thought. He approached her, slowly "Boo!" he exclaimed.

Io let out a surprised gasps. "A-ah! Hibiki!" Hibiki smiled at her "Did you get to see your parents?" He asked, she shake her head in respond. "No..."

"...That's good then." Hibiki mutters, "You can hope that they are alive, right?" he softly smiled at Io. She stared for a moment before smiling back "Yeah." she said.

They leave the area to find Daichi.

* * *

Aliese watches them from a far as they leave, the scene in-front of her certainly piqued her interest. "I see...this is what they call "cheering up", interesting. It feels...warm, I guess." She said no one in particular.

Aliese set her eyes on Hibiki. "I found you... O, precious Shining One..." she pauses, her expression darkens as she continues "Please, brace yourself on the upcoming battles." Aliese finishes in a grim tone.

* * *

Yamato stares blankly at the politicians and military officials that was infront of him, eating their breakfast.

In normal person's view: they eat civilized, elegantly and humanly.

Meanwhile, in Yamato's view: These cretins eat like pigs, uncivilized, inelegant, there's nothing human about those chewing noises they make while eating, messily.

He is utterly disgusted by these dregs, inwardly cringing but of course he had to endure it for a bit longer.

One of them suddenly speak, "I heard that you're leaving Tokyo to go to Osaka, who will _serve_ us by the time you came back, your vice-chief?" in a haughty tone.

Yamato smiled professionally, "No, I'll bring him. You knew that he won't heed you. Sako shall _protect_ you by the time we came back." he said, making something clear to them.

* * *

Saiduq suddenly entered the room, bowing elegantly to them "Chief, everything is ready for our departure, later." he informed, staring at them. He walk to Yamato's side.

"Are you sure that she can protect us?" An official asked as he wipes his mouth with the napkin.

Yamato hummed before opening his mouth and say, "I'm sure she can, she is after all, my right-hand woman, you shouldn't underestimate her and her capabilities." he then stands up. "If you'll excuse me. I shall take my leave." Yamato stated, bowing gracefully and walks towards the door.

The politician stood up then speaks "Wait, I still insist you leav—ghk!" but he didn't finish his sentence as soon as he felt fingers laced around his neck. Hot air made contact on the politician's nape

"If you still insist to the Chief to leave me...I can _service_ you..." Saiduq whispered huskily on his ear, making the politician shiver in anticipation.

Saiduq smirks before whispering again. "A _funeral service,_ that is." he then put some light pressure on the politician's neck. The politician made a choking sound. The vice-chief puts some more pressure on the neck.

* * *

Yamato shakes his head. "Stop it now, Alcor." He ordered. Saiduq complied, letting go of the politician's neck, smiling sweetly at the poor man who was greedily gasping for air.

The other officials were startled at the scene that was laid before them, some of them are standing while some sat straighter than before.

The young chief casually walks out of the room as if nothing happen, his vice-chief followed suits.

"Alcor."

"Yes, chief...?"

"I'll treat you jasmine tea with takoyaki, yes?"

Saiduq eyes practically sparkled with joy, smiling as he answer. "Yes, but can I have sweets instead of takoyaki?" he asks politely. Yamato nods his head.

"I don't see why not?" he said, secretly smiling.

* * *

The two goes somewhere to get the promised treats.


	4. Monday Sacrifices (II)

**_AN: i'M DEAD. try reviewing o/_**

* * *

Aliese sees Daichi, sulking. She wondered if she should try cheering him up...? She decided to approach Daichi, walking towards the young man.

"You look...sad, why is that?" She asked softly, staring at Daichi. He flinched and looking up to see Aliese's face close, Daichi backs away, falling down to his butt. "A-ahhh!" He screams loudly. Aliese looks at him, perplexed before realizing, "Oh...I didn't mean to startle you." She offers her hand to him. "I apologize." She smiled.

Daichi stares at her, he noted that she resembled to Saiduq maybe his sister or maybe this was Saiduq himself? He took her hand, Aliese pull him up. "Mhm...I should introduce myself. I'm Aliese." she said, extending her hand to him. Daichi stares at her "...M-Man, this isn't a prank, right?" He muttered.

She tilt her head in confusion "Mh...a prank?"

"H-Haha...nevermind, Daichi...I'm Daichi Shijima." He said, hesitantly shaking her hand. "As I said...may I know why are you sad, Shijima?" She asked curiosity seeps her tone "It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Aliese added, twiddling with her fingers.

"Well...I guess I could tell you." He said, so he started to tell Aliese as to why he was sulking.

The woman hummed thoughtfully, "I don't understand how you feel...maybe I might do the same if I were to put in your place but in this current situation, sulking won't change the anything Shijima." She says grimly.

"I know! I just feel hopeless."

"Your friends, they might feel the same...everyone feels 'hopeless.' in this calamity. No one seems to expect it."

"Y'know...you're right well it happen so fast..." Daichi mutters, staring up in the sky. "It did feel like it happens before,,," he mused.

"Really...?"

"Yeah but somethings are missing...or out of place, I wonder why...? Oh yeah. I kinda feel better. Thanks?" He grinned at her. Aliese smiled back at him, "Welcome." She says softly, "I guess, I'll see you later then?" Aliese added, waving her hand while smiling before leaving the area. She feel happy that she actually cheer him up.

Daichi stared before letting a small smile crack on his face.

* * *

His phone suddenly rings, Hibiki stared at Io before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hibiki Kuze." Saiduq greeted on the other line, "Come to the headquarters after you're done with your— Whoa...! I'm gonna—! CHIEF!" He screams before a loud crash resounds in the other line. Hibiki's expression is so blank that it scares Io.

"Hibiki, you're still there? Go back here after you're done." Yamato finishes what Saiduq started.

"What are you doing to him?" The bunny boy asked with an unusual tone hints his voice. "...Just now you sounded... Mhm-mm he tripped, he always scream as if I do "unusual" things to him everytime he trips, I apologize for that." Yamato said apologizing, "But Alcor is one of my subordinates, you don't have the right to be jealous if we do those things. You're not his lover, right?" he added coolly.

 _Ouch...that hurts, 1 points for you Chief takoyaki._

Hibiki ended the call, he got nothing to retort back. Io hesitantly asked who it was and how did they got connected. "It was Saiduq, JP's did a thing." He said, walking away. Odd, no Makoto and app abusers, sad he wants to kick something right now. Io tilts her head and followed Hibiki.

* * *

The two saw Daichi, smiling to himself. Hibiki stared before whacking Daichi on the head. "OW! What was that about!" Daichi screeches, rubbing his head. "Dude, you look like you're in a foul mood." he mutters, staring at Hibiki.

Hibiki pouts, "Shuddap, stupid Daichi." he crosses his arms to his chest, huffing. "What the heck! Not cool, totally not cool." Daichi sighs,

Io watched the two best friends, she can't helped but to let out a laugh. "Hahaha..." Hibiki and Daichi stared at her before smiling. "Yay, I made her laugh!" Daichi exclaimed, punching his fist unto the air.

"Oh yeah, we need to get back to JP's." Hibiki informed, looking around _"Is someone watching...?"_ he thought but there's no one around but three of them. "Ugh, do we had to?!" Daichi complains, "Do they really need our help? They defeated that, ice cream thingy from yesterday without breaking a sweat!" he added.

Hibiki frowned at his best friend, "Well, they did offer us shelter and food for us to help them so. We need to help in return." he says. Io nodded at this before opening her mouth. "I guess, we just had to bear it, no matter how rude they were..."

"She's right, Daichi." Hibiki agreed, "C'mon, don't be a whiny baby." he said while walking away with Io following suit, leaving Daichi. "Geez, you two are gung-ho about this! And I'm not a whiny baby you rabbit boy!" Daichi yells, whining as he followed the two.

* * *

She was watching the whole scene, it seems that Shining One notice her presence for a bit. Aliese smiled before vanishing.

* * *

The trio arrived at JP's Headquarters, Saiduq seems to be waiting for their arrival while eating some chocolate bar. "I'm glad you're here, please follow me." he said, turning around and marching forward, nibbling on the chocolate. "Can I have some of those?" Hibiki blurted out causing Saiduq to automatically pull some of it out from his pocket, giving it to Hibiki.

"But I want yours." The bunny boy said. "Just a bite, please?" He added, accompanied with a puppy look. The vice-chief squints at him "...You're a rabbit not a puppy." he flicks Hibiki's forehead lightly. "Fine though." Saiduq says, holding out his chocolate bar to Hibiki. "Just a bite."

Hibiki smiles before biting down to the chocolate, happily. "Thanks~! he said. The vice-chief blinks, his cheeks turned pink. _"...Oh boy. He's cute."_ he thought but for some odd reason Saiduq can feel a sense of familiarity towards Hibiki, yet it makes his heart clench and sometimes it feels like he's empty when he didn't see him around. He started feeling this, yesterday when he saw him.

Hibiki stares at Saiduq, smiling secretly as soon as he saw the pink dust on the latter's cheeks. Daichi and Io stares at them before Daichi clears his throat, getting Saiduq's attention. "Are the two of you going to flirt or we're going to meet the di—I mean Chief?" Daichi asked, sweating.

Saiduq looked away, regaining his posture as he turn his back to Hibiki and marches away. Hibiki sighs, shaking his head and follows the vice-chief. Io and Daichi followed as well.

* * *

Yamato stares at them, opening a candy wrapper and popping the candy inside his mouth automatically shoving it in his cheek. "Welcome back." he greeted, casually. Saiduq walks to him then sat on a chair beside Yamato's.

"As we all know. The country is facing a national crisis." Saiduq stated, coldly, "This crisis could be not just here. It can be all over the world."

Io looked down, "What should we do...?" she mutters.

"Wasn't that supposed to be the government's problem? What does a civilian like us gotta do with it?!" Daichi complained. Yamato and Saiduq stares coldly at them making the three to shiver.

"Well, do you really think that the government can solve this calamity, alone?" Yamato says, crossing his arms while completely looking down at them. Saiduq laugh scornfully "Haha...pathetic. The government didn't had the power to solve this alone as you slack your butts off."

Io winces at words although he had a point. She opened her mouth. "Are you...saying that we can help on solving this crisis as well...?" she asked meekly, looking at them. Saiduq smiled sweetly at Io. "Yes, you are correct. Io Nitta." He then grab a handful of candies from the bowl, earning a glare from Yamato. "No. That's mine." The chief mutters still glaring while standing up.

* * *

Saiduq showed him the hurt puppy look. "That face won't work on me you, dumbass." Yamato mutters. The vice-chief shrugged before poking Yamato on his side as if to tickle him. Yamato suddenly squeaked. "Damn it, Alcor no—Pwahahaha! S-s- Hahahaha!" He let out a forceful laugh as Saiduq started to tickle him, gripping Yamato's side.

Hibiki watches the two, twitching. The bunny boy had the urge to smash somethings. Daichi who was sitting besides him is sweating nervously because Hibiki had that look on his face.

"H-How are we supposed to do that?" Daichi asked heavily sweating as he stares at Saiduq who was tickling Yamato that somehow ended up on his lap. then to his best friend who is ready to murder the younger chief.

Saiduq stopped tickling Yamato then hugs him by the waist. "That's why we'd like to bring you to Osaka. You can start your own investigation there if you wish." He says. Yamato wheezes, whacking Saiduq on the head. "Ow...it's all up to you if you want to come." Saiduq added, rubbing his head.

"We'll go with you." Hibiki states, not taking his eyes off of Saiduq. "Hibiki, are you sure?!" his best friend asked. Hibiki nodded. "I was going anyway." Daichi sighs "If you go, I'll go." he said. Io smiled "I'll go too."

"It settled then. meet us up at Shinbashi at 14:30." Yamato mutters, getting off of Saiduq's lap and fixes himself. "You had a few hours or so, try to get your necessary things." He said leaving the room. Hibiki stares, eyes going wide in realization.

 _14:30...That was Keita's...!_

"C-Can we go early?" Hibiki inquired

"Sorry but we can't do that we had things to do," Saiduq answered as stares at Hibiki before following Yamato. Hibiki clenched his fist, he wondered if Keita will be fine, he just wish he'll be.

* * *

Yamato received an e-mail, he checked it from whom. "Alcor, they cancelled my permission to leave Tokyo because of what you did, earlier." he frowned Saiduq clicked his tongue, annoyance was present on his face. "So I guess I'll still go, alone. Tch, the Hotsuin knew what our condition but they allow those, garbage to do what they want." he huffs. Yamato pats him "Will you be okay if I'm not there?" Saiduq nod his head. "The time limit would be long enough. See you tomorrow then?" he says.

"Stick with Hibiki for awhile, yes?" Yamato said. Saiduq nodded "As you wish." with that Yamato went somewhere, leaving Saiduq on his own.

 _"Please be careful..."_ Saiduq thought before getting everything ready.

* * *

The trio comes to Shinbashi at the promised time, they were talking about how would they go to Osaka if all transportation are out. Hibiki saw Saiduq sitting on the ground, in casual clothing that consist a red t-shirt printed with "I love rabbits", black sweat pants and a rubbershoes. Hibiki, quickly runs to Saiduq and tackled him "I love you too!" he says, hugging him.

"Oh god, what?!" Saiduq exclaims, trying to get Hibiki off but failing miserably. Hibiki rubbed his cheek against Saiduq's cheek. "Oh my god H-Hibiki, s-stop that!" Daichi screams, pulling Hibiki off. Saiduq stares at them. "Why did he tackle me?" he ask, cupping his own cheek, it feels warm.

"Sorry about that, Saiduq...uh... he likes you and your shirt." Daichi sweated, staring at Hibiki who seems to calm down a bit.

Saiduq stares at them, flashing the trio a genuine smile. "I see, thank you." he says. Io and Daichi swears that there's something nostalgic on those smile. Daichi suddenly tears up, he felt sorrow after nostalgia, he wondered why?

"Daichi Shijima, are you okay...?" Saiduq ask, worry hints his tone for some reason. Daichi quickly wiped his eyes before answering "Y-Yeah, you seems to be acting different, Saiduq." Saiduq tilts his head before laughing lightly. "Haha...Well...I'm from a government facility. Do you expect me to be nice? I'm sure if I were to be nice, no one would follow my orders."

Hibiki stared, he knew what Yamato wants so if Saiduq was on his side that meant... "Do you...believe that the world needs merit system?"He asked, his blue eyes staring straight at Saiduq's lavender ones. The vice-chief raises a brow, "Oh, you'll know soon..." he replied before pulling out his phone. "Enough of this talk. Lets get going." He then send some code causing the train to move away and a terminal point jutted out. Saiduq sends another code before leaping up to where a pole starts to appear.

The vice-chief hums as he holding onto the pole, sliding down. The trio stared at each other before following. They stared at the platform. Saiduq calls them out, telling them to hurry as he get on the train. The party sighs then followed.

* * *

They arrived at Osaka after an hour. Saiduq and the others walks out. Keita and Hinako was there, safe. Oh, thank goodness. The duo walks to them as soon as they saw them. "You idiot. Where have you been, where is Yamato?" Keita asked, glaring at Saiduq who seems to be unperturbed. "Chief got his permission to leave Tokyo, cancelled..." The steely-eyed boy continues to glare. Saiduq stares at Keita before narrowing his eyes, glaring back at Keita, ruffling his hair. "You use too much pomade, smol boy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that its freaking natural!? And don't call me "smol boy" you Saiduck!" Keita angrily said. "Duck, Saiduck, Saiduck." Saiduq mockingly mimic a certain character from a certain game, still ruffling Keita's hair.

* * *

"More like...Saidick..." Daichi mumbled, Hibiki nodded in agreement. "True...maybe he's a manhood in human clothing."

"Hibiki...no."

"Oh...but."

Daichi stares at Hibiki before walking further away from him. Hinako and Io watches them from the sides. "They sure like it rough. I'm Hinako Kujou." Hinako grinned, offering her hands to Io who gladly accept it, "Io Nitta." She smiled.

* * *

The group finally stopped goofing off and go to their destination, JP's Osaka branch.

* * *

Saiduq tells them to go and see what Osaka looks like, they bid their farewell to him. The group goes to where they can see the whole damage. The group saw the damage...they feel that they expected to see this damage.

"...I feel that this isn't much of a shock...It was as if I expected this." Io blurted out, looking down. "I feel the same too...but what caused this?" Hinako says, crossing her arms on her chest. Keita keep quiet in deep thought.

"It wasn't the fault..right Hibiki?" Daichi asked. Hibiki gives him a terrified look. "Daichi, are you okay?! Do you had a fever?!" He asked hysterically. Daichi whacks him lightly "Don't bully me you, rabbit jackass! I'm serious here!" Hibiki laughs at him before answering.

"Well, Tokyo and Osaka are not at the same fault."

"Then this isn't caused by the earthquake." Io mutters. Hibiki nods his head.

* * *

Hibiki wondered if he should tell them what he remembers or wait for a bit, there's something odd about this timeline. The few expected things did happen while some didn't or it was change. It includes, Saiduq joining JP's, Joe's death and the death clips haven't come, who created Nicaea?

The party left the area, going back to Osaka branch.

* * *

They sees Saiduq who was in his uniform with a saber, hook around his thin hips, waiting for them in the meeting room. Hibiki stared at the saber.

"Is that a decorative saber or a real one?"

"Both. So what did you find?" Saiduq said

"It wasn't the earthquake." says Io,

"Correct." Saiduq said while standing up, walking to a monitor near. "Take a look at this." he says as the monitor shows some photos of various cities that was in ruin. The group's expression turned grim but no one seems to be shaken.

Saiduq smiled thinly. "No one seems to be shaken, that is good." he says. "These are the state of the six cities." The vice-chief hummed thoughtfully. "We lost all contacts after the earthquake." Saiduq cupped his mouth. "Truth to be told, We still don't know how are they doing except for Nagoya."

"I had a question..." Daichi mutters, staring at Saiduq. The vice-chief nodded his head. "Go on."

"What is that thing, yesterday?"

"That thing was—" Saiduq didn't finish his answer as an alarm went on. The vice-chief grits his teeth and quickly goes to the command area with the group following him.

* * *

"Status report." Saiduq ordered. "An enemy appeared, the estimated location is 150 kilometers, heading north of Tsutenkaku!" One of the personnel said. "The summoning app named it as _"Merak"_!" The other personnel added.

"Are the summoners ready?"

"Yessir!"

Saiduq smiled devilishly. "Operation start, analyze the enemy and protect Tsutenkaku at all cost!" He barked while going to the battlefield, the personnel made an affirmative noise and do their job. "Second commander, take in-charge. I'm going in there." He mutters, fixing his gloves.

"Hibiki Kuze. You'll help, right?" Saiduq looks at them, marching away since he knew that they would follow. "Yes." Hibiki nodded with the others. agreeing. "Very well, You will be on the rear guard, near the Tsutenkaku. Io Nitta you're coming with me, Hinako Kujou, Keita Wakui and Daichi Shijima you'll be on support." He commanded calmly, taking a breath before going out through the door.

"Don't you dare do reckless things that will risk your lives or I will personally shove this saber up to your anuses." Saiduq said in a joking yet threatening way, leaving. The group sweated before going to their respective places.

* * *

Merak arrives and quickly annihilating the first 100 summoners on the front row, sending out its spawn making it detonate as the it reach the targets. The massacre count continue to raise as Merak reach its destination.

"You receive a death clip of your friend~!" chimes Tico that make everything silent as Merak continues its onslaught, moving towards where the support teams are.

Oddly enough, neither Saiduq, Hibiki, Io, Daichi, Keita and Hinako receive these warnings.

* * *

Keita was fending off some of the demons that was with Merak, Hinako and Daichi was doing the same, helping some of the injured to retreat. Merak continues to fire its spawn. Keita uses Berserker to fend both demons and spawns. He didn't notice a Mokoi, throwing its sharp boomerang at him, It was too late for him to dodge, causing him to lose his head together with the detonating spawn. Keita's headless body flew away and landed on a metal pole, piercing his dead heart with a loud crunch.

Hinako stares, terrified look was present on her "K-K-Keita..." tears flowed down on her cheeks. "Keitaa—!" Hinako screamed walking to where the body is. Daichi was terrified, falling down on his butt, gladly they were safe but why did this happen? "A-Ahhh!" he screams in agony.

Io and Saiduq get themselves ready, summoning their demons, Botis and Heimdal. as they saw Merak approaches with the demons. Botis electrified the demons while Heimdal deals with Merak using force spells. Saiduq eyes went wide as soon as he saw a demon, holding Keita's head. He moved where the demon was, pulling out his saber and swinging it to the demon's neck and effectively cutting its neck.

He picks up the human's head, blankly. "Y...you put too much pomade, Keita..." Saiduq mumbles before forcibly smiling. _"Sorry...Keita."_ says the meaning behind the force smile.

Io watches the scene she was shocked to see Keita's head that means... _"Why is this happening?"_ she asked herself, looking around to see half of their team was on the ground, dead.

Heimdal and Botis and some other demons are still fighting Merak.

* * *

Aliese was watching them, sitting on a near building, she was devastated at the result of this onslaught. She wanted to help yet she couldn't. This is humanity's trial that they need to surpassed. "I want to help you but you need to overcome this."

A demon suddenly appears besides her "You know that you can't help them Aliese." it said.

"I know that, Bifrons. I won't help them." Aliese muttered. Bifrons hummed then stared at the humans. "Maybe I should burn those two down there~!" it pointed on Saiduq and Io.

"Don't."

Bifrons giggles as it already casts a fire spell towards Io and Saiduq "Oops, my bad—ghk...!" It didn't finish its sentence because multiple of sharp pointed chain pierce through its chest and head. Aliese had a dark look casts upon her visage. "I had low tolerance on disobedience." She said looking at the humans as she kill Bifrons.

* * *

Saiduq dodges the fire ball thrown at them while Io wasn't moving so Saiduq have to shield her by hugging her waist and twirl her around so that is back took the damage. He grunted as soon as it hits his back. "Ngh...!" Io stared at him before realizing "S-Saiduq!"

"Please focus on your surroundings, Io Nitta..." Saiduq whispered to her right on her ears, huskily before letting her go and grabbed Keita's head "Let's... retreat...we're the only ones left..Hibiki Kuze can handle Merak now that it's weaken." Saiduq mutters, hugging the head protective before calling Botis, riding the demon and flew away. Io did the same, reluctantly but she didn't had any choice. She wish, she had.

Hibiki saw Io and Saiduq flying towards him, Saiduq was clearly holding a head... Keita's head...

 _"H...How?!"_ Hibiki thought, summoning Nyarlathothep and Da Peng. The demons and summoner, simultaneously cast a powerful Force dance Merak halted its movements before erupting and completely vanishes.

Hibiki panted, looking down. Saiduq stared, dazedly. It took a moment to pulls out his phone and calls JP's. "Mission update..." he mutters weakly and listened carefully. The vice-chief closes his phone and sat on the floor with the head.

"Mission success." without further notice he black out.

* * *

When they saw Keita's body, Io and Hibiki went weak while Saiduq puts the head back, offering his prayer before leaving the room. They knew at that time Saiduq wasn't a bad person they thought.

Hibiki always knew that he's not a bad person but the things he do and say makes him look bad. The group offer their prayer before leaving the morgue.

* * *

Hibiki, Saiduq, Io and Daichi was about to leave when they saw Hinako, bidding farewell and informing Saiduq about Nagoya.

"I am going but who will accompany me?" He asked.

"Me!" Daichi volunteered causing Hibiki to lightly kick him on the shin.

"Don't exhaust yourself!" Hibiki says with a bitch face on and goes in the train. "What the hell?!" Daichi screeches, Saiduq cannot helped it but to laugh sweetly before going in the train, Io follows then begrudgingly Daichi got in last.

* * *

The train stops to Nagoya, Saiduq and Daichi got off and the train moves again.

* * *

Hibiki got inside his room and thought why did the death clip fail. He thought of it, slowly falling asleep.


	5. Tuesday Nostalgia (I)

**_A/N: LOTS OF HEE-HOO CRACKING. Try reviewing too._**

* * *

 ** _Tuesday starts will it lead 'The pawns' to remember the recurring events or 'The white "rabbit" King' would stay in obvilion, breaking slowly into pieces..._**

 ** _Or perhaps 'The white "broken" Queen' and his 'black "cold-hearted" Knight' will be on the move to defeat the 'White "innocent" Queen' if they remember 'it' well...? Which would it be...?_**

 ** _"Shh...Only 'Fate' would know, right...?"_**

* * *

Yamato is doing his paperwork when he suddenly felt a distinct presence. "What do you need?" he asked not even stopping on his work. The woman appeared besides him, sitting on the desk, "Is it okay that you haven't seen him, Hotsuin?" she asked while playing with her finger.

"It's fine, he'll be back soon."

"Are you sure about that?"

The young Hotsuin twitches as he stopped on his work, looking at her and raising a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked, suspicion is clear in his tone. Aliese merely smiles, reaching out to cup his chin.

"You'll know...soon, Ho-tsu-in~" she purred uncharacteristically, her eyes has that certain gleam, Yamato grits his teeth, that glint again and as if on cue, Makoto suddenly barges into his office.

"Chief, there's a problem in the Nagoya branch, we lost our contact with them." She informs. "And Fumi is there so I'm thinking it wouldn't be a problem for her to fix it...Vice-Chief is there too..." Makoto trails off, looking at Yamato who seems to be staring into space. "Are you okay...Chief?"

Yamato snaps out of it then narrowed his eyes. "Yes, don't mind me Sako. Kanno would have fix it, if it was just a technical problem...I had a bad feeling about this. Sako, send someone to investigate the happenings in Nagoya." He hid a wince when he lean his back on the chair, he forgot that he attained some 'injuries' on his back yesterday.

Makoto eyed him, worryingly before nodding her head in approval, "Affirmative." with that being said she moves to the door and leave. Yamato pinched his nose bridge.

 _"This would be the second time that he'll be vulnerable, maybe I shouldn't have let him alone... Please be at my side by that time comes."_ Yamato thought wistfully as he blankly stared at his desk. _"That woman...knew this'll happen...?"_ He stands up and leave his office with his vice-chief's safety and other things in mind.

* * *

 _ **[Would you like me to show you something, Hibiki Kuze...?]**_

 _ **[W-Who are you...?]**_

 _ **[You ought to know soon, dear Shining One.]**_

 _ **[Wait—!]**_

 _ **[Goodbye.]**_

 _Everything went white after the eerie voice bid its farewell, Hibiki was lying on the floor face down, he couldn't move his body like he's bind on the floor. He tried moving his head and to his surprise he can freely move it. The bunny boy looks around and zoning his stare on what was in front of him._

 _He let a gasp escapes his lips, in front of him was nothing but Saiduq kissing Yamato, passionately...? Hibiki can feel his heart constrict, he can't breathe, he tried calling them out but there's no voice coming out of his mouth. The two ceases their activity as they smile at each other as if they were "happy." Hibiki tries to look away, it hurts yet he cannot look away._

 _Saiduq look at him. "I don't need you anymore Hibiki Kuze." he says in a harsh manner while taking Yamato's hand, leaving him._

 _Hibiki stares and tried reaching out, yet it was futile and started to scream in frustration._

 _Yet he never notice that there are corpses of his friends that is lying around them. He never notice the leash that was around Saiduq's neck. Hibiki never notice the pained look on Yamato's face nor notice the lone tear that cascaded down to Saiduq's cheek after he said those harsh words._

 _Hibiki Kuze will never notice those, "He'll" make sure he won't. Until the very end._

 _But for now..._

 _Drown into oblivion as they try to win the bet._

* * *

Makoto entered Hibiki's room because she heard him screaming something. She swiftly walks to him, waking him up. "Kuze, wake up." She lightly shakes him but Hibiki wasn't showing any signs of waking so Makoto starts to shakes him a bit violently this time. That seems to work because Hibiki gasp as he suddenly sits up, panting as if he run had miles or so and tries to process everything but memory of the dream became blurry.

She eyed him worriedly. "Are you okay...? I apologize for waking you up but you're screaming. Are you having a nightmare?"

"I...uh...it's nothing of your concern." Hibiki said coldly. Makoto flinch and look away, "I apologize Kuze..." He sighs, rubbing his face on his palm, Daichi is right he's a jerk at times. "I'm sorry...It was probably a nightmare."

"I see...I'll take my leave."

"...! Uh...How's Nagoya doing—?"

"How should I say this, to tell you the truth. We lost our contact to them and as of now we still didn't know how are the things there..."

Hibiki stared at her. _"As expected."_ he thought while standing up. "Makoto, can I go...I'm worried about Daichi."

Makoto nods her head. "Of course but please be careful and bring someone with you. Go to Shinbashi afterwards."

"I will, see you later at Shinbashi." He said while walking out of his room and goes somewhere with his mind wandering to the certain person.

* * *

He saw Io fearlessly lands a hit on a stray demon, efficiently killing it...somehow at that moment she looks like she's certainly would kill something even if it was a human. Hibiki walked to where she is. "Io." he called out.

"Mhm...Hibiki?" She looks at him before tilting her head.

"I have to tell you some—" Hibiki didn't finish what he was going to say as they hear a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—!"

Io's eyes went wide, she recognize the voice so she quickly run to where the scream came from with Hibiki following her. They sees a woman with light brown hair being hold by a giant demon, tight as if squeezing her innards out almost like a lemon. "...! Mom!" Io screams while pulling out her phone to summon a demon to help her mom however the site seems to be on maintenance, Hibiki is trying to summon too but alas.

"Sorry our server is under maintenance. Please come back later." Both Tico said robotically, lacking their casual tone.

Her mom looks at them, smiling while in tears as she reached out to her child. She's glad that Io survived but it looks like this is their last time seeing each other. "I-Io p-please r-run...ngh—! Gah!" She screams in agony, she can feel her broken ribs is stabbing her chest and her insides is being squeeze out from her. The demon places Io's mom above its open mouth with its tongue out as its squeezes her.

Io throw her phone on the ground and is about to recklessly run towards the demon but fortunately Hibiki get a hold of her, hugging her waist. "Io! Don't!" he yells as she flails out of Hibiki's grasp, screaming for her mom.

The demon finally squeezed her innards out and down it goes to the demon's open mouth together with the body, chewing it.

In a matter of seconds... Io's world shattered, she suddenly went limp in his arms. Hibiki watches as the demon ate Io's mom with wide eyes, how graphic can this world be...?

The demon turns to them... oh no, its slowly approaching them. Hibiki looks at his phone, damn it still says 'under maintenance.'

 _"Oh, bull crap. I can't carry her."_ He thought while dragging Io away but the demon is still approaching, damn it maintenance.

A young woman in red walks towards the demon, Hibiki looks at her before opening his mouth. "Hey, its dangerous!" She look at him and flashed a soft smile at him. Hibiki's heart skip a beat, that smile...it was similar to Saiduq's smile, back to the time when they created that _vow._

Everything hurts but he tries to hide it. It's meaningless now.

"I'll be fine." she uttered while looking back to the demon again.

Aliese can't just sit around like her "creator" told her to do as they take over but for some reason it hurts to see a reunion like that.

She swiftly dashed to the demon, performing Assassinate since its weak against physical attack. The demon manage to survived and cast an ice spell. Aliese is thankful that she equipped anti-ice, she received less damage because of it. She dash forward again and use Brutal Hit. The demon let out a screech as it dies.

Aliese sighs in relief, thankfully Shining One and his friend is unharmed, physically but emotionally she doubt it. Aliese looks at the duo and walked to them picking up the phone Io had thrown.

* * *

"Are you hurt...I'm sorry I came to aid you but I am too late." She says while averting her eyes to the side. Hibiki stares at her. "...Why do you look like Saiduq?" was the only thing he uttered. "...I don't know that as well but for now, it must've been too much for her to see...that." She muttered sadly looking at Io.

Io stared blankly on the ground, feeling nothing but emptiness she can't cry. She had felt a sense of dread earlier. Io wondered if this was it. _"Maybe...even dad is..."_ She thought grimly. Hibiki and Aliese stares at her, perhaps it would be best to leave her, there's no demon in the area but...

"Hibiki...can you leave me for awhile...?" Io said, still staring on the ground.

"Will you be alright?" asked Aliese, handing Io's phone.

"Yes, thank you." says Io.

"Okay...please take care and meet me at Shinbashi." Hibiki says as he eyed Io worryingly before leaving the area with the strange woman, following him. Hibiki lets her be, opening his mouth. "Thanks, you save us...what's your name...?"

"My, how rude of me for not introducing myself." She said while clearing her throat "I'm Aliese." she said while smiling at Hibiki.

"What's your relationship to Saiduq?"

"Mhm...well, I wonder what it is too...?"

"Do you know Yamato too?"

Aliese nodded her head as a yes. "They created a pact after all..."

"A...what?" Hibiki asks, staring at her as if she said something...oops, she did. Aliese stares, trying to formulate an answer...Oh my.

* * *

"What is a man with a hood and clothing?" She blurted with a goofy smile. Hibiki squints at her "What? Are you trying to change the topic?"

"A manhood in clothing!" Aliese exclaimed while jumping, she's bouncing with her breast.

"Oh my god no, no, no. I'm so done with that today!" Hibiki said and leaves the area with the bouncy pun girl following him.

* * *

Daichi wakes up with a terrible headache, his arms were tied behind him. "What the—?!" he tries to struggle but no avail. He look around and sees a woman in a cheongsam, her hair was tied into twin short tail,

"You're finally awake. I thought you're dead." She looks at Daichi with a neutral expression. Daichi stares at her while openiing his mouth. "F-Fumi...huh..." he croaks.

"Mhmm...how did you know my name? This is the first time we've met." Fumi squints at him. "Anyway, if you're going to ask where are we, here's your answer: In a cell."

"W-why are we in cell?!" Daichi screamed, panicking.

"Here I am, thinking that you're smart to figure it out. I asked too much."

"H-Hey that's like you're saying I'm an idiot!"

"You probably are." Fumi said while snickering. He grumbles, looking away. It was certainly odd that he knew her name and it feels like she knew her but this is the first time he met her. That conversation too it's too casual to be a talk between strangers. "Fumi..do you feel like this happen before?" he asked.

"You too, huh. Although something wasn't right..." Fumi said, humming thoughtfully while setting herself on a chair. Daichi stares at her exposed thigh, he gulped.

 _"Don't stray away from the path, Daichi Shijima."_ The voice inside his head awfully sounded like Saiduq, speaking of Saiduq where is he?

"Where's Saiduq?"

"Crimson Chin took him, earlier."

"Crimson Ch-what?!"

Fumi snorted before answering, correctly. "A guy screaming justice took him." she said in a nonchalant way. "When the two of you arrived those rioters comes in, One of them was screaming blah, blah, justice, calling JP's members lap dog of Hotsuin...ugh, this is too lame, you're getting the idea why are we here, right? If not, you're the most idiotic human I've met." She explains. Daichi stared, nodding his head. "Then why did Saiduq let this to happen, JP's got hijacked?"

* * *

"Mhmmm...you got yourself whack on the head when you were going to pull your phone out, he probably wants to avoid any casualties but there's something else..."

"Something else?"

"Yep, the guy whispered something to Vice Chief probably a highly confidential information." Fumi stares at the floor, lost in her thought. _"I wonder if it was about 'it.' "_ She thought. Daichi stares at the door, thinking if Saiduq would okay. _"He'll be fine, right...?"_

* * *

Saiduq was brought in a Residential room by the great detective himself, Ronaldo Kuriki. He is thrown on the bed while Ronaldo set a table and a stool in front of him and sets various of photos. The Vice Chief stared before smiling thinly. "Impressive, you got these much information. JP's needs to tighten its security." he commented, sarcasm is clear in his tone.

"Since you are Yamato Hotsuin's favorite dog, why don't start barking and tell me everything you know. I might give you a 'treat' if you're a good boy." Ronaldo grins at him in a flirtatious way

"Too bad, I only heed my master's orders. To bark, to howl and anything to pleased him. I only accept his 'treat' since I hate strangers, I habitually bite the 'treat' off of a stranger like you." Saiduq retorted back, smiling at Ronaldo while blatantly looking at the ex-detective's lower half as if implying something.

"Although maybe, your 'treat' is an inch bigger than my master's 'treat.' I can do a few howls if you would give that 'treat~' " he adds while purring, smiling with a sultry look on his pretty face.

Ronaldo cringes, inwardly he shouldn't have said that. He grumbles. "I don't have the time to play with a filthy dog like you. Answer me, what are these black scars?"

"Sadly, I don't have time to play interrogation with you, as well Mr, Detective." Saiduq countered, a smug smirk plays on his lips. Ronaldo's patience is being tested, God, please give him resolve as to not punch this guy.

"Was that because you need to be with your owner so that he can give you 'treat?' or maybe in a few hours, you'll be turned into a writhing mess?" The detective said, mockingly. "So If you won't speak, I can easily kill you with him." he pulls a gun, pointing it on Saiduq's forehead.

Saiduq narrows his eyes, glaring at him with murderous intent. "That information...how did you get it? Heh, could it be, you lowered yourself to 'her'?"

Ronaldo twitch then whacks Saiduq's face with the gun. "Shut up, I am the one who will ask question."

The Vice chief can feel there's blood dripping down to his chin. "Is this your 'justice' Ronaldo Kuriki...? Can you kill a man, doing his job to protect his country from its doom...?"

"My justice had nothing to do with this! JP's is evil, I am going to destroy it together with its root. you monsters! Meritocracy won't do anything good!"

Saiduq tilts his head. "You sounded evil just now. You're going to fight evil with evil? My, how noble of you. Ronaldo Kuriki, the great villain and the destroyer of JP's. Egalitarianism shall be force down in your throats." he mocked while smiling lazily at him. "Equality maybe nice but are you sure it will change anything at ALL? Hah, People will never learn if you always help them, humans needed to grow and be independent."

"So you're telling me people needs a meritocracy that is plain cruelty?! People will not survive if no one is helping them!" Ronaldo yells, standing up and slammed his hands on the table. Saiduq stood up leveling his gaze even though the ex-detective is taller.

"Won't survived without any helping hand. Hahaha! You really make me laugh. People like you should be rewarded." he leans up to Ronaldo's face, smiling devilishly. The ex-detective can feel Saiduq's breath on his face, he back away because his close, too close. "Personal space. Seduction won't work."

"Aww, your 'treat' is promising though." Saiduq winked at him then lick his own lips. Ronaldo shivers because he felt like he's being harassed. "E-Enough of that, answer my question. What are these black scars?"

"If I answer that will you let our personnel and the civilians that is helping JP's go?"

"No but don't worry, they won't hurt them."

Saiduq eyed him before saying. "Here you are advocating equality. Psh. Show off." He walked to Ronaldo then unexpectedly kick him where it hurts, hard. Ronaldo howls from the pain, falling on his knees.

* * *

Saiduq quickly run where Daichi and Fumi is. "Damn Hotsuin and their secret datas." he muttered kicking every single rioters on their lower parts before they summon the demons.

Daichi and Fumi stared at Saiduq who kick the door open. "Run after you heard an angry mob passed by."

"Vice-chief, what did you do...?" ask Fumi

"Kicking people on their Achilles heels" Saiduq said, running away.

Daichi stares at him "What the hell does that mean?!" he exclaimed "Oh my god that's plenty!" He screamed as soon as he saw a mob running where Saiduq had gone. Fumi looked amused then runs out of the room "I'm sure he can manage. Our phones are in this way." She leads Daichi.

The young man sighs, staring at where Saiduq gone off before following Fumi. The two safely got their phones and a laptop, thankfully they get their binds off as well. Fumi leads Daichi to the exit, cautiously. She hums walking to the guarding rioter, smiling at him then kicking him at the hee-hoo harder, causing the rioter to fall on his knees, silently screaming.

Daichi winces at scene, that hurts a LOT. He watch her walk out, casually as if nothing happens. He was in between of getting out of the building or help Saiduq who seems to be good at running. Daichi decided he'll walk out of the building and ask for Hibiki's help if Fumi made their phone work. The young man saw more people in yellow uniform coming at the entrance with some civilians.

 _"Did Saiduq free them all for the sake of casualty?"_ Daichi thought to himself before going where Fumi go.

* * *

He's out of breath and exhausted from that running but he still had more personnel to free. Saiduq leans on a wall, resting up for a bit. A few rioters stop chasing him as they chase some personnel that offer to become decoys...He just wish they're fine since these rioters are brutal, you'll get whacked if they caught you or will use a stun gun.

Saiduq leans off the wall, looking warily if there's any rioter's around, when he assured himself there's nobody there Saiduq quickly goes to the nearest cell but he was greeted by a bat swinging his way before he could made his way. It hit his pretty face, Saiduq spat the blood that was building up in his mouth before looking at the rioter with a bitch face.

"That hurt."

One of the rioters squints at him while walking to him as he look down to Saiduq since he is taller than the Vice Chief. "Which one is hurts more? You, kicking our balls or us, beating your pretty lashes off of your eyes?" He spat right on Saiduq's face who is cringing. The other rioter sneers at him. "Maybe you could do us."

"He do had a pretty face though, almost like a girl." says rioter no. 2

"Ahahahahah! I'd hit that even if it isn't a girl!" exclaimed rioter no. 3,

They are hitting his nerves. Saiduq twitches and move on reflex, kneeing Rioter no 1's hee-hoo multiple of times, jabbing his knee on it, mercilessly. Rioter no. 1's junior is probably dead after the 8th knee jabbing hee-hoo. Rioter no. 2 and 3 gasped before whacking Saiduq on the head while he is busy, over-killing the junior.

Saiduq falls on the floor with no. 1 who was writhing in pain.

* * *

Yamato almost fall on his chair as he felt a skull splitting headache. He grit his teeth, clutching his head, first two hits was on the face now on the head.

 _"Both of you will feel the same pain if one is hurt. But if 'he' dies, you will die as well..."_

The young Hotsuin stood up, waiting in his office will only caused him paranoia. Yamato will go see Nagoya himself. He pulled his phone out and calls Makoto. "Sako, prepare some casual clothes. I'll be going to Nagoya." He ends the call without any delay, going to his room to change.

* * *

Hibiki and Aliese arrived at Shinbashi. She's weird but fun although some of his question are not answered. Io arrives as well and somewhat fine. Aliese eyed her worryingly before walking to the train.

They saw Sako with another person it's...Yamato, wearing a checkered red and black over-shirt, white t-shirt underneath, military baggy pants and laced up boots that was tucking in the ends of his pants. His hair is also tied in a short ponytail. Yamato can be a model if he wants to.

"Oh, you're joining the team?" He says, walking to them, eyes on Aliese.

"Yes...after that incident... I cannot just watch now..." Aliese answered with resolve clear in her eyes. Yamato smiled softly at her and turns to Hibiki.

"I've been waiting for you." He said, smiling genuinely. "Hibiki."

Hibiki's heart skipped a beat again. Oh my god, why is he acting strange, This Yamato though, he seems to be kinder than the usual one. "I'm...back." Hibiki smiled at him. Yamato feels something odd, for some he was glad Hibiki answered it that way, did Hibiki go somewhere to make him feel that he's waiting...? Is Hibiki the person him and Saiduq longed for?

"Lets go before the time limit ends."

"Time limit...?" ask Hibiki whilst tilting his head.

The young Hotsuin didn't answer and marches away he can't afford to stall time for such trivial question. Makoto and Aliese stares at them, worry etched on their face, yet no one dared to explain the topic to Hibiki.

The group except Makoto goes to Nagoya. What would be waiting for them in Nagoya?

* * *

 ** _"I will break away from this horrible 'fate'." Says the White 'broken' Queen._**


	6. Extra: Their pact

**_A/N: end me...ahhh_**

* * *

 _ **Extra: Their pact**_

* * *

 _ **"You never accepted your fate, yet here you are, all locked up. Sleep, I'll wake you up after the stage is set." Says the black 'loveless' queen as he kept the white 'broken' queen in a cell and puts him in a deep slumber.**_

* * *

 _After the incident happen between the two of them, a woman appeared before Saiduq and Yamato. She look like Saiduq, yet there's something about those glint in her eyes that both boys found dangerous._

 _"Who are you...?" asks Saiduq while staring at the woman._

 _"Of course you wouldn't remember, I am 'using' her. Haha. Well, my little boys, I'm here to fill out your empty heads with some information." She said with a smile on her lips. "First of all, have you two met each other's lips?" The woman ask them with a straight face._

 _Yamato was about to answer the simple question but he sees Saiduq turns his head away, his cheeks is reddening for some reason. The young Hotsuin stares at the older one, confused at the reaction before turning back to the woman. And answers."Yes, is that connected to those images?"_

 _"Ah, you've renewed the pact." The woman smiles._

 _"Pact...?" Both of them ask in unison, the two feels that she was telling the truth but they can't remember why would they create such a thing? Saiduq squints. cupping his mouth "...Do you mean that those images at that time is an actual memory of the pact you speak of?" he muttered behind his palm._

 _"Yes but there's a few consequences for making it, since you two don't remember, I'll be a 'good person' and tell you what are those." The woman said as she close her eyes and opening it again._

 _"You..." She looks at Saiduq. "You're not entirely human although I won't tell you what you are, you'll be able to figure it out sooner or later." She smirk at how Saiduq's face twisted into confusion and starts to ponder on things. 'How pathethic can you get?' she thought laughing inwardly._

 _"I am your replacement on your supposed role because you can't do it properly." she added nonchalantly. Saiduq bite his lip before looking at Yamato. "I need to think... I'll leave for awhile, please tell me the details afterwards." he mumbles, bowing and then leaves the two be._

 _Yamato stares at where Saiduq had gone off before turning his gaze to the woman._

 _"Polaris," The young Hotsuin calls her, his tone is colder than ice._

 _"Oh, you remember me, even though I'm in this body." Polaris smirks at him._

 _"How can I forget those malicious glint in your eyes. I vaguely remember everything that had happen since it did just came back to me. Tell me the conditions of the pact, try lying and I'll assure you, I will strangle you when we meet."_

 _"How scary~" She says. Yamato shakes his head. "On with it." he hissed, annoyance is clear on his tone. Polaris let out a sigh "Humans these days are so full of themselves. Very well it is the reason why I am here."_

 _Yamato rolled his eyes at her antics while waiting for her to speak._

* * *

 _"The pact is called Swords pact. it's a promise between the Administrator and their swords, it can be cut but once it has been cut that sword cannot create another one with the same Administrator." Polaris said seriously while Yamato listens carefully._

 _"The pact can be made with a human or a sword too it's not complicated, on humans you'll need blood of both party, the sword's blood and human's blood while a kiss will seal it, the consequences are...you cannot cut it you'll be bound with the sword and the sword will be bound to you. And even if the sword and human die, they'll carry it to their next life though in this case, the right term would be...reset." She continues._

 _"While in swords there's no unnecessary ritual, it would be just a simple kiss. If they want to cut it they freely can as well as recreate it."_

 _"I see...what would had happen if the sword feel an intimate feelings with the human, will it never work?" Yamato asks staring at her, thinking that Alcor had someone he deeply care even though he forgets._

* * *

 _"It'll work but the sword will be in heat, wanting to copulate with the humans they have pact with...there's a risk that they can become a plaything if they had too much sex with the human. That apply on all categories. Administrator or swords." Polaris hums, fumbling with her fingers._

 _"Your life is connected to him too, you'll feel his pain if someone inflict pain to him. If he were to die, you'll die as well although if you die...he'll lose something in return and it'll be brought down on the reset. He already lost something, you know." The woman smiled in delight._

 _The young Hotsuin pursed his lips, pondering what did Alcor lost. She watches the younger. "Hotsuin, he's your sword now. You need to protect him since he's fragile enough to break...even though it's supposed to be the other way around." Polaris smiled tenderly...?_

 _Yamato blinks, confused at the woman's smile...earlier it was mocking but now...it can rival a mother's? "...I'll see what I can...?"_

 _Polaris' expression changes into a grimace. "Anyway..." She clears her throat."You two must be together at most times. If you have to be separated, make sure he sees you after 24 hours or else the penalty will happen."_

 _"What would have happen if he didn't...?"_

 _"He'll feel an excruciating pain that will render him useless and vulnerable, he may not be entirely human but he still needs nutrition from food. He can die in starvation, it is not the same as before when he was a sword."_

 _"Since it's a penalty for him, not being by your side. You're not going to feel it and it'll go away once he sees your face but the process of recovery will be a long period if you wait. You can ease him by kissing his neck, it's perverse but it's better than to wait for it," Polaris said happily._

 _Yamato stares at her "Why does it look like we're lovers...?" he asked_

 _"Like 'she' said, Alcor is your sword now, yours alone. You can do whatever you want with him. He'll only heed you." she added while humming and ignoring the question.._

 _Yamato hummed thoughtfully. "Is there anything else? If you're done you can freely make your leave." Polaris sighs at the younger, standing up. "Also you can create a temporary pact with a human near Alcor, it can prevent the penalty when you're away from him. It's easy. You'll just need to kiss them, it's like those human child read, "fairytales" I believe, it can last for a week or so..." she pauses while tilting her head._

 _"Oh and...4 years from now, I will start the purge, testing humanity's will. Don't worry...that important 'person' will remember it as soon as the day comes." Polaris smirk, vanishing before the younger can ask anything._

 _Yamato's purse his lips into a tight line..'Important person.' he thought._

* * *

 _After that day, it was late night when Yamato tell Saiduq the details he needed to know. Saiduq look troubled as soon as Yamato said those._

 _Yamato look at Saiduq with an impassive expression. "Alcor...do you remember anything regarding to this?" Saiduq had a frown on his lips, nodding his head while opening his mouth. "Piece by piece but it wasn't elaborate enough to be an answer, yet my intuition tells me... it's for a bet...I can't remember what was the conditions of it. Also, I think my human side is more dominant than the other thing." he said while looking at Yamato. "And...how are we going to be together everytime? Wasn't it fine to see each other everyday, once?"_

 _"It's difficult that way. What if I were to leave for a few months with father for business, you'll be in mess after 24 hours." Yamato plopped on his bed. "That penalty is going to kill you in starvation. Remember this. Your life is mine now, if you die, I'll die and I won't accept that." he added, coldly staring at his servant,_

 _Saiduq shrink in his seat, shivering at the cold gaze, "W...Well then, should I sleep here for the night? Just like what you've said?" He inquired meekly, looking around for a futon. Yamato nodded his head, saying. "I don't had a futon so you'll sleep on the other side of the bed...goodnight." he lies down then sleep._

 _Saiduq let a sigh escaped his lips, staring at Yamato before climbing on the other side of the bed. Plenty of things has been bothering him. He tried to remember the important things yet its futile. Saiduq frowned, he needs to remember it somehow. Saiduq kept pondering until he gradually falls asleep._

* * *

 _The two became inseparable as days passes by, Yamato would always bring Saiduq with him wherever he go except in the toilet and 'certain' meetings he can't bring the servant with him. Saiduq, who is reluctant at first but somehow got used to it, started to enjoy their trips for sometimes now._

 _Yamato would hold Saiduq by his wrist to prevent him from wandering around, getting lost and he'll be hard to find afterwards._

 _To other people, they see it rather endearing as if the two were cute. The rest was up to them on what they would think._

 _The current head of Hotsuin, Kazuki Hotsuin starts to get suspicious at their closeness, he thought what if his son, the heir of the Hotsuin is...no, It would bring shame to their family. Maybe he should ask his son about it, his son would never lie to him, right?_

* * *

 _The young Hotsuin looks at his father, coldly. "Father, what do you need?" he asked politely while glancing at Saiduq through his eyelashes. Kazuki stares at them while clearing his throat. "Do you had any intimate relationship with this servant." he asked looking straight at his son. Yamato eyed his father before saying. "What if we do share an "intimate relationship" that you spoke of, what will you do? Separate us, forcibly? Fire him? Or maybe...you'll use him to serve them as well. Tell me, what cheap trick you had in store?" in a mocking tone, smirking at his father's bewildered expression_

 _Saiduq tilts his head, staring at Yamato. "We do...?" he ask. Yamato put his palm on his face, shaking his head. "I can't jest without you, riding it." He look at his father. "You won't understand it, so it's better left unknown. My apologies." The young Hotsuin stated while bowing gracefully and dragged Saiduq away with him. "Excuse us, we had somethings to do." with that being said, the two took their leave_

 _The older Hotsuin just stood there. He clicked his tongue. He forgot how Yamato is disrespectful towards him."I see, that's how it is." he muttered a plan plays in his mind._

* * *

 _He got summoned again while Yamato is away for the whole day. Saiduq stares at the man in front of him, Kazuki Hotsuin. The older Hotsuin eyed the younger servant coldly before asking. "Tell me what is your real relationship to Yamato, Al Saiduq?"_

 _Saiduq bites his lower lip, contemplating on whether to tell this man about the pact, he's not particularly good at lying. "May I ask if there's any consequences if I tell a lie, sir?" he mumbled softly._

 _"That's for me to know, now answer it." The older states coldly, crossing his arms while staring at the servant with a stern look._

 _"Shining One—I mean, Mr. Yamato and I don't have any intimate relationship, we may be sleep on the same bed—" The servant cut himself off, he's blabbing nonsense and that won't help the situation._

 _"You sleep together, huh...did you seduce my son to bed him...?"_

 _"Ngh...no, I did not do such a thing! Please, just hear me out." Saiduq said while glaring at the man, but he certainly didn't know what does 'seduce to bed ' means yet he reacted violently to it. The older was a little bit taken a back, the meek servant in front of him can bare his fangs though it wasn't sharp enough to rip his throat._

 _"Well then, start your story. We won't had any disturbance." Kazuki smiles thinly, sitting close next to Saiduq._

 _Saiduq resisted to squirm away from this man, he took a deep breath as he opened his mouth and started to re-tell the details of the pact, heedlessly on what the out come would be. Kazuki listens to him, offering him coffee, occasionally. Saiduq accept it since it was coffee, his favorite beverage._

 _After telling the older their situation, Saiduq felt his eyelids grew heavy until he can't open it anymore and falls into slumber. Kazuki runs his fingers through Saiduq's hair. "Let us see if that pact is true." he mumbled, pulling out his phone and calls someone. "Take him before his owner comes back." he said briefly before ending the call. He stares at Saiduq, "I'm pretty sure you'll make a good dog and not a sword, whatsoever."_

* * *

 _When Yamato got back he felt something wasn't right. He didn't see Saiduq who would always wait at the gate, playing with a black stray cat. The young Hotsuin search the whole area but Saiduq certainly wasn't there. Yamato was starting to get worry for the first time, Saiduq can't even hurt a fly and hell he even trip on air, a wimp to be exact. He then goes to his father's office, Yamato's sure he has a something to do with this disappearance._

 _"Where is Alcor, father?" Was the first thing he said as soon as he got in._

 _"Somewhere you can't see." The older answered, watching something on his laptop._

 _"Where?"_

 _Kazuki sighs, shaking his head. "You can see him after a year or two. for now you'll do what you must do." he said. Yamato grits his teeth, he needs to see Saiduq."A year or two, are joking me? What are you planning to— Rrng!" Yamato didn't finish his sentence when he suddenly felt pain in his joint and some parts of his lower body, he landed on his knees, sweating._

 _"Mmm...so if we deactivated the Dragon Stream, you'll feel every pain he'd been through...except for the penalty that he's feeling right now... Interesting." The older Hotsuin spins his laptop towards his son's view. Yamato glares at him before staring at the screen, his eyes grew wider as soon as he recognize who it was. It's Saiduq lying on a bed, breathing harshly and writhing from pain while being..._

 _Yamato's mind stopped processing after seeing the unseen. Kazuki hums then closes the laptop. "Don't worry Yamato, we've found a way to ease that penalty without your physical presence. We're just testing if that pact is true." he said staring at his son with a thin smile on his lips. Yamato blankly stares at his father, he wants to punch him badly, he would if he can. The younger Hotsuin slowly stands up._

 _"I don't know what can you gain from this...but try doing something far more horrible than that to him, I'll make sure you'll be buried ten feet deep." He hissed before stumbling his way to the door. "Sure if you can, boy." his father said as he resumes his work, not heeding the threat since he knew that Yamato is powerless when it comes to the family,_

* * *

 _It's been half a year since the last time he sees Yamato...probably he'll lost it soon, his sanity that is, perhaps he won't need it. Saiduq talked to himself, he can feel that slowly, painfully slow that he'll stop caring on what they do to him and what other people think. He wish it'll be soon because it's painful to be aware that even if he resisted them, he won't do that much in his current state. He's weak._

 _Saiduq look at the room he had been staying. The room's walls and ceiling is filled with...Yamato's photos... much to his surprise the penalty seems to accept it. Saiduq wanted to rip out the photos but he can't, he feels like he's ripping Yamato though those photos will barely keep him sane._

 _Today, they we're testing his aptitude if he can summon demon via ancient summoning. And he summoned one though its weak so...it got eliminated. Poor thing, he thought...maybe he'll end up dead too but if he died Yamato would... He let out a sigh and continues whatever activity they'll do to him._

 _Saiduq wondered if Yamato can feel the pain he was in right now but then again, Kazuki said that the Dragon Stream can block it, how? That's the biggest question._

* * *

 _Months had passed, Saiduq started to feel that he don't care anymore, he became numb through the things they do, enjoying it at some point. There's still a strong urge to kill them though, he actually can do it now. Thanks to their work and suffering. He's not that strong as Yamato but strong enough to defeat a few groups._

 _He starts remembering a few memories from the previous world, yet there's still no elaborate answer why did his previous self did the pact. He's a thing called "septentrione", he deeply care for humans. He wanted the humans to live freely without anything controlling them. "Anguished one" he calls himself was created by an entity called Polaris, although unlike the other creation, he had his own will. He decided to help the humans._

 _Saiduq cringes at how Anguished one thinks, even though it was his previous self. He's him right now, not Anguished one._

 _"You care about humans, yet the fools never cared for you. Pitiful thing you are." He said to no one in particular. The ex-servant continue to ponder to things._

* * *

 _Saiduq stared at the bodies in front of him, they all had a hole on their chest or decapitated. Earlier they were injecting things to him, he can't remember when did he black out. By the time Saiduq comes to his consciousness, they're laying on the floor with a gaping hole on the chests and some are headless. The young man eyed the tentacles that juts out of his tailbone,_

 _There's blood at the tip of it—actually, he's also covered with blood. A smile make its way across his lips and sticks out his tongue to lick off the blood on the metallic tentacle. He never felt this happy. He wish Yamato can see this._

 _The woman appeared at the scene, smirking and unperturbed at the grotesque sight before her, the glint in her eyes shines dangerously._

 _"Impressive, you tossed away the kind person you are, embracing your chaotic self. You've grown that much within almost a year or so. Does suffering change kind people to be a monster?" She asks._

 _Saiduq stares at her. "What do you mean and need, witch?" he asked while trying to put the razor sharp tentacles back where it belong. "Oh and do me a favor. You irritate me, go away."_

 _The woman ogled at him before bursting into laughing much to Saiduq's displeasure."What's funny?"_

 _"Ahahahhaahah~! You!"_

 _"Oh...?" Saiduq stares at her with a resting bitch face. The woman continues to laugh._

 _"Am I wasting my time while watching you laugh? Can you just tell me what you need so that you can go, away from my sight?" He said coldly._

 _The woman finally stops laughing and regained her posture. "Here, it's already registered to your name." She pulls out a phone from her jacket and throw it to Saiduq who clumsily caught it._

 _He inspected it while opening it. the phone has a blue and white stripped pattern, it's one of those smartphones he heard of. "...Nicaea...?" he mumbled, staring at the screen. "It looked like a rabbit too..."_

 _The woman giggles to herself, Saiduq noticed that the malice is gone. "I hope you like rabbits just as Hotsuin said, he's waiting for you. The obstacle have been eliminated." She said, smiling at him. Saiduq seriously had no idea what she's babbling about but he still do like rabbits._

* * *

 _He ignored her then goes back to his room to take a bath and cleans himself, quickly changing into his black and blue striped pattern shirt paired with a simple black pants. Saiduq looks at his room for the last time._

 _The Yamato face wallpaper fills the wall, ceiling and the bathroom in his room and it still brings him to the edge. He don't want to see any photos of Yamato ever again. He walks out of the room and find the exit._

 _The house didn't really have that much of people, if he remembered correctly there are ten people live in the house, excluding himself. Five of them leave abruptly while the other five stays and now dead. "Did I kill those or...?" he mumbled and then shrugging it off. "I hate injections so probably triggered, que sera sera."_

 _The phone that the woman gave him suddenly rings, it took him sometime to answer it. "Can you hear me, Alcor?" says the voice on the line. "Yes, Yammy, I can." the young man walks out of the gate and look around, he didn't know where he is._

 _"Do you know where are you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Try asking someone if you see one, Call me back after." Yamato says ending the call. Saiduq sighs then waits for a person to pass by._

* * *

 _A boy with black wavy hair and brilliant blue eyes, staring forward. He's probably around Saiduq's age. His heart clenches as soon as the blue eyes met his own eyes, it's a sense of familiarity, yet there's something more to it._

 _The boy eyed him warily before approaching him and ask. "Have we met before?" Saiduq stares at the boy, he didn't know what to answer so Saiduq shakes his head. "No... I don't think so. Do you know where is this place...I'm...lost."_

 _The boy looked disappointed but answered him "This is Tokyo, sorry to bother you. There's a train station nearby, probably a kilometer away..."_

 _"I see, thank you...Goodbye." Saiduq bows before walking away from the boy while calling Yamato._

* * *

 _After calling the other, he was told to wait at the station. Yamato said he'll pick him up so he waited for h_ _im. The boy from earlier suddenly claimed his thoughts._

 _"...Why does that boy look familiar..." he mumbled while waiting for Yamato._

* * *

 _Yamato arrives at the train station after an hour or so. Saiduq didn't had the chance to greet him since the younger pulled him and drags him to the train, holding his hands tight enough to make him wince._

 _The ride was silent, Yamato didn't lessen his tight grip on Saiduq's hand. He wondered why? Maybe it is because...well that's possible, trying won't hurt, right?_

 _Saiduq sighs while adjusting his hand so that he can intertwine his fingers with Yamato's gloved ones and holds unto it gently._

 _"I won't go anywhere, Shining One, this is where I belong...to your side" he mumbles, smiling softly. The younger Hotsuin looks at him, sighing softly as he lessen the grip. "Don't leave it, ever again._ _" he muttered._

 _"Of course. I promise." Saiduq smiles when he saw the younger's smile._

* * *

 _Saiduq learned that the current head of the Hotsuin is now Yamato, Kazuki passes away a few weeks ago, someone manage to poison him somehow Saiduq had a hunch who's the culprit, but doesn't matter Kazuki, the bastard deserves die anyway._

 _Everything is has been passed down to Yamato's shoulder, onto those seemingly small shoulders. Saiduq decided that he'll carry some of the burden. Two make things better, right...? So becoming a JP's personnel would do._

* * *

 _Saiduq didn't really expect to reached a higher position in short time, he feels like he cheated for some reason, oh well. Anyway, this new recruit seems to be trustworthy, he likes her, its like they met before...perhaps Anguished one know her?._

 _"Welcome to JP's, Makoto Sako. I'm the Vice-Chief... Al Saiduq, you'll be under my care." He said while smiling professionally._

 _"I see...please take care of me from now on..." Makoto says formally while bowing._

* * *

 _Three year timeskip, a month before the purge._

 _"Chief...It's nearing..." Saiduq said while placing a cup of tea and a plate of takoyaki on Yamato's table. "It'll be in a month or so, 'she' says...Anguished one can feel it too." he added._

 _"Everything is set, right?" The young Hotsuin asked to which Saiduq automatically nods. "Yes."_

 _"Good."_

 _"What would you do once you reach it?"_

 _"I want my ideals comes to life. You'll be there at my side, yes?"_

 _The vice-chief smiles genuinely "Of course, your ideals are mine as well. A merit-driven world is a perfect world." he said but deep in his mind, there's a voice, screaming in anguish. Saiduq ignores the voice as he wish that Yamato's ideals will be brought to life._

* * *

 _ **"L-Let me out...please or everyone will!" Screams the white 'broken' queen before he enters his slumber.**_


	7. Tuesday Nostalgia (II)

_**A/N: Rip me**_

* * *

 _ **"The white 'whiny and coward' knight will remember, yet it'll be vague as it is."**_

* * *

Hibiki and the others arrived at Nagoya, the personnel that was supposed assist them wasn't even there. Aliese tilts her head. "They're not here..."

Yamato stared at her then sighs while muttering "What do you even expect? Nagoya was probably taken over and in shambles, presumably. That means, they won't be here." The woman made an 'o' shape through her lips, gesturing that she gets the idea. The chief shakes his head. "You are hopeless." he muttered, stuffing his hands on his pocket while hunching his back and slouching his shoulder.

"How do you know it was taken over then?" She asked.

"Gut feeling." Yamato replies

Hibiki stared at Yamato and he swears to Daichi, Yamato just look like a normal teenage thug, what the hell? He look over to Io, she's looking at her phone with a troubled expression. "What's wrong, Io?" he asked.

"Ah...um...the signals are dead." She replied, mumbling it. Aliese looks at her phone, the phone had a rabbit like case in red and gold diagonal stripes theme. "True— O-Oh wait, it was like that ever since, Tee-hee~!" she laughs causing Yamato to twitch and whack her head, brutally. "We don't need your opinion so shut your mouth." he said coldly, walking away.

Hibiki and Io stared while Aliese is rolling on the floor, clutching her head.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asks Yamato. The chief looks back. "Waiting here would just waste time, let's find some intel." he said turning his head away and walks outside. Aliese followed suit while rubbing her head as she casually grabbed Io by the wrist and dragged the girl with her. "Hurry up, Kuze." she said with a giggle.

Hibiki stared blankly, he sighs and follows the three.

* * *

Saiduq wakes up, he groaned when he felt a skull splitting ache at the back of his head, oh... he wants to puke...he seriously hate headaches. "Stupid rioters," he muttered, pulling out his phone that he was able to smuggle earlier...wait, he's not tied?

"Huh...?" He sat up and stared at the room, it was still the residential area. Saiduq hears a click that came from the bathroom so he quickly grab something...a pillow and goes to side of the bathroom door. And as soon as the door open, Saiduq pulled the perpetrator down to the floor, straddling them and put the pillow on their face, putting some pressure so that it can cut some air to suffocate them.

The perpetrator struggled under him, Saiduq put some more pressure, pressing the pillow on their face, harder. He stared at the perpetrator's clothes, he was wearing a familiar uniform, blue and white striped tie and a yellow scarf. "Hm... it look familiar, these clothes... " Saiduq imagined who would wear these clothes? Ronaldo...no, he's a purple guy, Fumi... no, where's the big...melon if it was her. Saiduq continues to ponder.

"S-Saiduq—! Air!" The perpetrator yells, muffled by the pillow. The vice chief stared before removing the pillow off, "You..." He slowly mutters still straddling the guy. "I told you to get out of here, why did you came back? Daichi Shijima?" Daichi coughs, oh my god! Air fills his lungs painfully that means his alive!

Daichi squirm under him, trying to get him off "A-Are you freaking trying to kill me?! Get off! You're heavy!" he flails, Saiduq sighs and pinned Daichi's arms above his head, leaning down to the other's face only, leaving a few centimeters away."If I do, you're not supposed to breath, right now." He whispers huskily, breathing on Daichi's lips.

* * *

Daichi's face heats up, the scent of tea wafted through his nose after Saiduq leans down and he had to admit...it smells nice— No, no, Daichi don't go there! Oh my god, someone please help him! Hibiki! "H-Hey! You're too close! Dude!" he look away.

The vice chief cups his chin and forcibly make him look back, "Answer this...Why did you come back? If you don't answer it properly, I'll do something to you, Dai~chi~" he said slowly, rolling the name on his tongue while smirking lazily at Daichi.

The scarf boy's brain capacity to understand things has reached its limits and with 'no' elaborate reason, he fainted. Saiduq blankly stares at Daichi...did he just... He let out a sigh, standing up and take Daichi to the bed and tucks him in. He looks at the door. "...Is it lock?" He asks to no one in particular while walking to it and tried to turn the knob. "Ah...it's lock..." he mumbles, looking at he clock.

"Two more hours...before..." Saiduq grits his teeth and summons Botis. "Go to that woman and protect her at all cost." he ordered.

"Well I can break the door but there's a risk of getting caught so no." The vice chief rambles to himself. Botis stared at his master before doing his given task. Saiduq bites his thumbnail, pondering, "It must be 'her' the one who told that information to Mr. Ace defective." he sighs and rubbed his temples, he'll pry every information he can get from that equality bastard. Saiduq looks at Daichi, he ignore that sense of familiarity, it wouldn't change anything anyway

The vice-chief lays next to Daichi, sleeping won't be a bad idea, his head still hurt. He turns his head to stare at the other's face. "Maybe being vulnerable in front of you won't be a bad thing, if ever they do help but comes late..." The vice chief trailed off, falling asleep.

* * *

 _Daichi woke up in a familiar place, yet he can't pinpoint the name of it. Everyone is there, some faces look familiar and...he's there too...wait a minute why is he there when he was the spectator. Daichi never have been this confused. He sees a man in black and red stripes next to Hibiki, the half of his face was obscured by his white curly hair but he can see the mouth, there's a soft smile plastered on the man's lips before opening and uttering words that went soundless through Daichi's ear._

 _The scenery changes into another familiar place where everything is in red, purple and orange. He look around, only to see his own body, lying face down as blood seeps out. Daichi screams when saw Io's body, her head wasn't attached to her body...If this is a dream he wanted to wake up._

 _He saw the man in stripes, he's covered in blood and razor sharp tentacles are jutting out of his tailbone. Daichi's expression twisted from agony to terrified when he saw what is in the man's grasp._

 _It was his best friend's head, Daichi falls on his butt and tries to get away. He froze when the man looks at his direction, a cruel smile plays on the man's lips, it's not the warm soft smile he showed them earlier. Daichi shudder when he saw a pair of lavender eyes, maliciously glinting while as if staring right through his soul, he let out a whine, trying to get away as the man approach._

 _"Pitiful, how long will you whine and be a coward you really are Daichi...Shijima..." The man crouches in front of him then holds him by the upper arm before leaning to his ear and whispered. "If you continue to to whine and stay as a coward...you'll never save anyone, so step up...and save your precious ones..." the man stared at him with those malicious filled eyes, yet there's sadness into it for some odd reason, he lets Daichi go, standing up and vanishes in thin air._

 _Daichi stared, he realized that the man look like..._

 _The floor beneath Daichi starts to crumbles causing him to fall in an endless pit. Screaming the man's name..._

 _"Al—!"_

* * *

The group wandered at the Nagoya Centering Park, there they saw a boy being surrounded by the somewhat enemies. And he's doing perfectly well defending himself. One of them screams for help.

"I'm impressed, he can handle himself well..." Yamato commented, crossing his arms. Hibiki nods his head in agreement. "It's amazing." Io intervene their conversation "We're gonna help, right?"

The boy looks at them with an impassive expression, "Are you a friend or a foe?" he asked. Aliese and Hibiki look at each other, smiling.

"Foe!" They both said in unison, giggling to themselves. The boy looks sad The young chief twitch. "You two, don't jest like that, you made him sad." he mumbles. Hibiki and Aliese high-five each other.

"Nah, we're friends." Hibiki smiled at the boy he knew well. The boy let a small smile shows on his lips. "I'm Jungo Torii." The boy, Jungo said while cracking his knuckles, "And I can't lose." he added with a devious smile. Hibiki, Yamato, Io and Aliese looks at each other before nodding in silent agreement, pulling out their phone and summoned demons.

Io, Yamato and Hibiki goes to the left while Aliese goes at the center, attacking the person there before they can get to Jungo. The attackers started to attack but they got defeated easily, one by one.

After the skirmish, some of the people are defeated, their back up came while screaming their profanities against JP's. Hibiki let Yamato and Aliese handle them while he and Io secures Jungo's safety.

* * *

The battle ended smoothly, Jungo's safe thank goodness. The boy walks to them. "Thank you." he mumbles. "Are you from, JP's?"

"We're Shijima's team!" Aliese says, energetically while she do the honors of explaining their situation. Jungo nod his head, understanding it.

Yamato eyed him critically. "Who did this?" he asked. "A man named, Ronaldo Kuriki, they still held some of the civilians and personnel but not that many thanks to guy who started kicking doors and the rioters on their crotch." Jungo answered.

The young chief raises a brow. "Are you one of the civilian who got free?" The boy simple nods before turning around and was about to leave when Yamato suddenly grabbed him by his wrist. Jungo looks at Yamato, tilting his head. "Mhmm?"

Yamato stared, he didn't know why he grab Jungo but he felt that if he didn't stop him, another death shall occur. "Wasn't it better for you to stay with us?" he said, letting go of the other's wrist and crosses his arms. Jungo stared at him, perplexed. "But I need to help others."

"The more helpers the better, right Hibiki?" The young chief glances to Hibiki. The bunny boy stared before nodding, he didn't know why Yamato is so persistent about this, perhaps it's Jungo's...

* * *

Aliese walks to Hibiki then presses her forehead against his. Hibiki gasp then back away. "W-What,,,?" was the only thing he uttered. She blinks at him. "You look pale so I thought you're running a fever...guess it's awkward...?" Aliese scratched her cheeks. "And I prefer girls..." she said while pink dust her cheek.

Yamato stares at the two, looking done while holding Jungo by the wrist when he's about to walk off again. Io looks nervous, sweating profusely for some reason. Hibiki stared at her. "I prefer Saiduq." he blurts, winking at Aliese. The woman grins at him, understanding it. "I prefer a female Hotsuin~" The two suddenly laugh.

Yamato is officially done with them and leaves with Jungo in tow. Io smiles a little before ushering the two to where Yamato and Jungo went.

* * *

They heard a commotion right after they entered the Gold Clock building. It seems that the rioters are causing it. The group marches towards where the noise were.

"Hurry up before those JP's comes!" Rioter no. 1 yells, clutching her bag tight. All of them held large boxes labelled with the name JP's, sadly they didn't notice the group.

Yamato snorts at the sight before him, they look like rats, scampering around. "What a pathetic sight. Rats like you likes to scamper around while the cats are away. And its unsightly" he said without missing a beat while crossing his arms.

Aliese looks at Hibiki then reached her hand "I win." She smiled "2500 maccas, pay up." The bunny boy groaned, stomping his feet while getting the macca and reluctantly give it to her. Yamato stared at them blankly.

"Please explain why is he giving her maccas, Nitta?" He demands staring at Io. The girl looks nervous, she gulps before speaking. "T-They made a bet...that once you see some rioters..." Io pauses, looking at the two then turns back to Yamato who's expression is unreadable. "Y-You're going to comment something degrading to them... Aliese bet on that while Hibiki bets that you won't even speak." Io finished, shrinking from where she's standing.

* * *

Aliese and Hibiki starts to sweat once they saw Yamato's expression. The young chief was smiling, radiantly...it shines to the point that it can blind. The woman hides behind Hibiki screaming. "Hotsuin is done, I repeat, he's done!" The bunny boy holds her by the arm and screech. "Wow! We totally hit his nerve! All of it! We're done for now!"

Yamato just smiled, pulling out his phone and cast an ice spell, freezing the two. "Feel my cold shoulder." he says happily. Everyone at the building stares in awe and fear. some of the rioters leaves the boxes and flee while some pulls out their phone while trembling but when Yamato turns to their direction... They suddenly ran, leaving the boxes.

* * *

Jungo and Io started unfreezing Hibiki and Aliese, using a low fire spell. Yamato watch them, they're definitely wasting time. He stared at the clock.

"...Half an hour left...we'll never get in time, tch." he mumbles and with a sigh he help the two.

After a minute or so Aliese and Hibiki was now unfreeze and shivering...it's good that they equip ice null and drain or they'll be a cold corpse, literally. Hibiki notice that the rioters aren't around anymore. So where's...

"J...Jungo...have y-you s...seen...a g-girl with...long red h-hair an-and a s-scarf d-design w...with m-musical no-notes?" Hibiki asked, his teeth chattering from cold. Jungo tilts his head, trying to remember if he saw one. "...Ah, do you know Airi?" he asked "I haven't see her after earlier." Jungo adds while trying to keep him warm. Hibiki didn't answer the question, rubbing his upper arm.

The bunny boy suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around him, hugging him. He stares at the owner of the arms. "J-Jungo..." The boy stares at him before saying. "To keep you warm." hugging Hibiki tighter. The bunny boy sighs and leans on the body that emits warmth.

The other three stared, Aliese smiles, taking a photo. She wants to do that too. She looks at Io with a pleading look, "N-Nitta, c-can I g-get the same t-treatment?" she asked. Io was about to agree when Yamato hugs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her neck.

* * *

The woman let out a gasp then stares at him before smiling. "I-Is th-this f-for k-keeping me w-warm?" Yamato smiled brightly, locking her head in an arm lock, tightly. "I'll keep you warm...like you're dead." Aliese struggled, patting his arms until she passes out.

Yamato stops then set her on his lap and hugged her with his arm under her chest. Io stared at them, sweating profusely. She didn't know if Aliese is alive, she just wish the woman is alive.

The group stayed for a little bit more, making sure Hibiki's fine before leaving the place with Yamato carrying the unconscious woman like a sack of rice. Hibiki stops walking and look back at the building, pondering where could Airi be?

* * *

"Hibiki, come on Yamato will leave us!" Io exclaims, walking towards him. "A-Ah yeah." he mumbles, and resumes walking. The girl stares at him worry was clear on her face. "Hey, Hibiki...are you okay?" she blurted. The bunny boy turns to her then smile, reassuringly. "I'm fine...how about you...?" he asked back, shuddering at the scene from earlier.

Io looks at the ground. She's...not okay but she had to be, for her friends, right? "I'm fine." she says, smiling but it didn't met her eyes, Hibiki reached out to her and pats her head. "Io, don't push yourself..." he said, catching up with the others.

Tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, she felt lighter than earlier, maybe she can get through this with him by her side. Io quickly wipes her eyes and run where the group went.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, a certain ring leader is watching from a far. A smirk plays on his lips. "The evil has come!" he said, going somewhere to chase the dogs out.

* * *

Fumi was walking to the TV Tower when she bump into something causing her to fall on the ground. She looks at it...it's a girl with a red long hair and a scarf printed with musical notes. "Hey, watch it...!" the girl exclaimed rubbing her hips as she stands. "Ah, Fumi!" she said upon recognizing the older woman. Fumi stands up, its good that her laptop is fine, she then look at the girl. "Who are you?" she asked nonchalantly, this is the second one.

"Airi Ban. Anyway can you make the summoning app work or our phones work?"

"Huh? What happened to the app?"

"I don't know but it won't let me summon." Airi explained, pulling out his phone. The screen shows a message, it said: Summoning app disabled. The older woman squints at it. "Impossible...that summoning app can't be disable unless...the administrator of the site disabled it." Fumi says

Airi looks around "You can't make it work then." she mutters looking down.

"Yep, I can make phone works though. Mhm...let's see." Fumi hums while setting her laptop on the ground. She sat on the ground and opens it. Fumi starts to type codes and things

Suddenly horde of demons appeared before Fumi could finish her work. Airi grits her teeth, she needs to fight if she didn't, it's as if she'd given up on life.

Fumi stares at the horde and with a sigh, she calmly pulled out her phone while using her other hand to type on the laptop. A demon materializes, Orcuz, but halfway through materializing it stopped and the demon start to dissipates. The nonchalant woman stares at her phone. "...Dead battery..." she mutters and carry her laptop in one arm before standing up and starts to find away out. Airi followed her.

The demons started to block their way out, slowly approaching them. Airi grits her teeth. "Hey, Fumi...at this rate. we'll be..."

Fumi sighs, "I know, no need to state the obvious. We'll probably end up dead." she says.

"You just state the obvious..."

"True." Fumi hummed with an amused expression. Airi stared, fighting the urge to bang her head on a wall. The demons begins to attack the two, even though the attacks are weak, they still attain damage that they can't heal and the demons continues their onslaught.

* * *

Airi is getting worried, scratches, frostbites and burns covered her and Fumi's body they need to heal quickly. She turns to the demons and gasp as they, the demons are getting ready to cast spells one at the same time. Airi gulp while Fumi look nonchalant as ever.

The demons fired those spells at them...

Airi closes her eyes, biting her lips and wait for the attack while Fumi stared still looking nonchalant as if accepting her death.

...Is this how they would end...?

The attack hits the two, white light engulfs everything. No one can help them, right? Now that it's too late...

* * *

A silhouette watches the scene from a far, he begins to shake at the scene, but not from rage, it's from the mirth he felt. "Now that their finish, it's time to eliminate the evil." Ronaldo said while turning his back. He didn't need to know if the two actually die, he was sure of it. So he leaves the area looking pleased.

* * *

Daichi wakes up, screaming and jolting up, he looked around and sees that he's in the residential room, he wipe a sweat that was forming on his forehead. He also saw a body, all curled up, pale hands gripping his upper arm and the persons face is contorted with excruciating pain. Daichi gasp then backs away, this person...looks like the person in his dream.

Wait...what was the name he's screaming earlier?

The person tried to shift but failing miserable, he groaned weakly. "D-Daichi S-Shijima...w...why are y...you— ah...nng..." he spoke weakly. The young man stares eyes were wide...oh wait this guy is...

"Saiduq...are you okay?" He asks, hesitantly helping Saiduq to turn his body towards him, carefully. Saiduq bit his lip, trying not to let out a whine as the other turn him, oh good God, his whole body hurts like hell.

"D-Do I...l-look like I-I'm fine?" He mutters weakly, curling tighter to ease some of the pain. Daichi sweated at reply, with a sigh, he reached a hand out. putting it against Saiduq's forehead and removed some of his hair that is matted on the vice-chief forehead. "W-Whoa, you're freaking hot! Why didn't you wake me up when you're running a fever?"

"U-Ugh, y-you w...we're a-asleep and sh-shut up...you're loud.."

"You don't tell me to shut up when I'm freakin' worried." Daichi said, putting a blanket on Saiduq while getting up and goes to the bathroom with a handkerchief in hand.

Saiduq stares at the wall, slowly, slowly drifts into sleep.

* * *

By the time Daichi got out of the bathroom, Saiduq is asleep. He put the wet handkerchief on Saiduq's forehead. The young man stared at the vice-chief, he certainly look like the man from his dream, yet the way they look is different. That man's eyes is filled with malicious intent but there's sadness while Saiduq's eyes is filled with distrust and coldness.

"Am I that whiny and coward...? Mhmm...I just don't like fighting and trouble...was it too much to ask for that peaceful days I've been having with my friends a week ago?" He said to no one in particular while playing with Saiduq's hair, he hope he won't mind it. "I guess being a coward and whiny won't change anything...it's not that hard to change if you're hiding your true nature, right, Saiduq..." he added while letting a smile plays on his lips.

Ronaldo suddenly barges in, smiling creepily, he approaches the bed and was about to grabbed the slumbering vice-chief when Daichi actually interrupted him. "Hey, he's running a fever." he stated, calmly and not in his usually panicky self.

Ronaldo rises a brow. "And why does it concern me if he has a fever? I'll end him with Yamato Hotsuin anyway." he said, grabbing Saiduq by his hair, hauling the vice-chief off of the bed, dragging him surly on the floor. Saiduq let out a whine while trying to struggle, yet his limbs won't move.

"N-nngh...! U-Ugh!" The vice-chief groans from pain, trying to curl up while Ronaldo drag him, all he can do is to curl up to pain anyway. "Heh, where's that arrogance you showed earlier, Al Saiduq?" the detective asked in a mocking tone. "Your precious chief is here in Nagoya, perfect both of you will die here." he added.

Saiduq didn't reply, he let the scum talk whatever he's blabbing. His mind had been muddled up due to pain and from the rude wake up call.

* * *

"That's not nice..." The young man muttered, slowly. The detective looks at him, "His deeds are not nice either, call it quits." Ronaldo replies opening the door.

Daichi quietly pulls out a phone that wasn't his, breaking it while sprinting to the door and in-front of Ronaldo, unexpectedly throwing the man off balance by kicking his hee-hoo, hard.

Ronaldo let out a loud cry, letting go of Saiduq's hair, Daichi took the chance to quickly pull the vice-chief up, hauling him on his back, carefully as much as possible while kicking the door open.

The detective grabbed his ankle so Daichi resorted to kicking his face, not bothered that he probably broke the guy's nose, he darts off with Saiduq on his back.

* * *

"-S-Shi...jima."

"Shh...sleep while I'll try to find an exit. Hibiki and the others are here, somewhere in Nagoya." He mumbled softly while Saiduq obeyed and drifts off to sleep.

Daichi hears a loud scream came from the room they had left. He wondered if Ronaldo was still alive or not.

It would be better if he didn't survived. Oh my, he better fix the mask he always wore.

* * *

 _ **"The white 'whiny and coward' knight turns out to be a 'black-hearted' knight that only wants to be peaceful. Would he remember something so vague...?"**_


	8. Tuesday Nostalgia (III)

_**AN: ITS SO LONG, Okay but please tell me what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **The cold-hearted black knight stares at directly into the eyes of the self-righteous bishop. "Fighting evil with evil won't do anything good...it'll only unleash the world into chaos.' he said coldly.**_

* * *

Hibiki and his group arrived at TV Tower, It was just a hunch but Hibiki got a feeling that they will saw something there. And he was right, there they saw a familiar demon, carrying something on its both shoulders. Io and Yamato recognized the demon so they quickly goes to it with Yamato following her.

The bunny boy gulped, now that he remembers it, that demon looks like the one who was supposed to attack them. They approach it cautiously, Hibiki let out a gasped when he saw who was the persons on the demon's shoulder.

"Fumi, Airi!" He exclaimed while drawing out his phone, ready to attack.

"Hibiki, calm down." says the young Hotsuin, "This demon was Alcor's," he added.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Only Saiduq has it." Aliese answered, patting Hibiki on the back reassuring that it'll be fine. "More importantly, those two are in bad shape. we better heal them. Botis, please lower them gently." she added, worry etched on her face while walking to the demon.

Botis complied and lowers the two on the ground, gently before turning to Yamato.

"Where is he...?" Yamato asked.

"At the headquarter's residential area, he had tasked me beforehand, to protect that woman." Botis points at Fumi who is now getting healed together with Airi,

"I see...who's with him, is he alone?"

"No, he was with a young man named Daichi Shijima."

Hibiki sighs in relief after hearing those, he just wished those two will be fine. Yamato stares blankly on the ground, the time has passed so probably, he grits his teeth. They wasted enough time.

The woman stared at the young Hotsuin while healing Kanno, if she remember correctly, it had been 26 hours since Saiduq and Hotsuin has parted which means... Saiduq is vulnerable and in pain. She frowns, maybe if she didn't goof around the retrieval will be fast than expected. Aliese sighed helplessly as she heals Kanno and help Io with Airi.

It didn't take long when the two woke up. Airi stares at them, huh...they look familiar except for the two, she knows Jungo but the woman in red, no and she reminds her of someone...the person who starts kicking the rioter's...

"Thank goodness you two are awake." Io said, sighing in relief.

"What happened to the two of you?" asked Jungo while smiling a bit.

Yamato stares at them. "You can talk about this later, Kanno please make our phones work." Fumi nods her head and starts typing. After the task had been done, Yamato quickly pull his phone out and make a phone call.

The group stares but lets him be.

* * *

The party talk about what had happen the whole day as though they don't really need an introduction, Aliese watch them, happy that they're fine, it would be short but she'll hope they'll be safe. She turns to Yamato who was done talking on his phone.

The young Hotsuin walk to the party, "Hibiki," he says while staring directly into Hibiki's eyes. "What do you want to do now?"

The bunny boy stared back before answering. "Time to save Daichi and Saiduq.." Yamato smiled thinly. "As expected."

"If he hadn't say that, you'll say "As expected." but with that frowny face, right?" Aliese say, tilting her head. "Like you expected both good and bad or probably a new game plus!"

"No, stop breaking the forth wall, it's not a game." The young Chief said then carries Aliese like a sack of potato. "Please put me down, I won't goof..."

Yamato ignored her and walk away. The others stared, Jungo was the only one who followed them first.

* * *

Daichi and Saiduq is hiding behind the wall, letting their pursuers to pass by. If this continues, Daichi will have to put Saiduq in a safe place for awhile then bait himself, no, that's no good too. When the pursuers passed by, they ran on the opposite direction where the pursuers had gone.

"Dai...chi...Shijima...you...you can leave me here and escape on your own..." Saiduq says weakly. damn talking hurts, he barely can even move. "They won't kill me just yet...He's not the guy who can kill, remorselessly..." he added.

"No. I won't go without you." Daichi replied, swiftly while running in to the mess hall. It's empty. which is good. "We'll rest for a bit...How are you feeling...?" he asked, putting the other down gently on the floor.

"Not nearing... any...better...sorry..."

"It's fine, need some water, wait here for a bit." the young man said, walking to the counter to find some water. Luckily he had found some bottles and cans filled with liquid so he carried it to Saiduq.

"Let's see... "Pure and fresh wheat grass coffee that you will love!" ...Who drink this...?" He said, looking skeptically at the can before inspecting the other one. "100% Takoyaki puree...nope!" he said, grabbing the one in a glass bottle. "MisoVitan D...What the hell...?"

"It's...good for...giving...energy...though it...taste odd..." Saiduq said, curling up on Daichi's side, "I don't care, we'll stick with water." He replied putting the glass bottle down and takes the bottle filled with water "Can you sit?"

Saiduq shakes his head, he can't really sit up right nor stand, it'll increase the pain he was feeling. Daichi hums then opens the bottle and carefully put the vice-chief in his arms, making him face towards him.

* * *

"You won't mind, right?" the young brunette asked, grabbing the water and gulping a few mouthful before stopping and sighing in relief,

The vice-chief watch him, water...he needs it, he's thirsty... He gulped, he practically understand what Daichi meant, he won't mind. "I...don't...mind...water...please g-give me some..." he says weakly, slightly parting his lips.

Daichi stares at him... he look...

 _Enticing..._

He complied then took a mouthful of water, carefully trying not to gulp it as he adjust him, Daichi cupped Saiduq's chin, tilting his head up before kissing him. Slowly transferring the water into Saiduq's mouth who gulped the water steadily.

The brunette breaks the kiss, he was breathing heavily. "Still parched?" hr asked, Saiduq slowly shakes his head. "It's...fine, now..." he mumbled, his cheeks were slightly pink. Daichi huffs then closes the bottle and carefully heave Saiduq again. "We need to get going..."

The vice-chief lets him, he did say he won't leave without him, he wondered why? Somehow this position on Daichi's back makes him drowsy, Slowly, his eyelids grow heavy until he can't open them, maybe when he wakes up the pain will go away.

They leave the mess hall and continues there way out. The brunette wish their pursuers gave up on finding them.

* * *

Daichi cursed on their luck, he's running again. The pursuers didn't gave up and it seems that Ronaldo is still alive. Oh well...they say weeds live longer. He gasped when he reach the dead end of the hall. Dead end.

"There's no escaped, boy." Says the pursuer no. 1, looking smug as the other surrounds the two. "Come with us and we won't hurt ya." Pursuer no. 2 added, putting his metal bat on his shoulders. The brunette stares at them then to Saiduq who has been asleep.

Daichi huffs, he adjust his hold on Saiduq so that he could use his other hand. "I guess I don't got any choice." he mumbled while pulling out a phone but Pursuer no. 2 see through it, so he whack the bat on Daichi's arm causing the latter dropped the phone and yelps in pain.

"Ya ain't going to do that shit again ya damn brat!" spats Pursuer no. 3.

One of the pursuers got close and was about to pull Saiduq off of his back when the brunette looks at the pursuer darkly, sharp as daggers.

Daichi swears to someone that if they seriously pull Saiduq away from him, he'll commit genocide. Don't get him wrong, he'll do it if his friends are on the same place as Saiduq or in trouble.

"Touch him, I'll break your bones," was the silent threat he imposed to their pursuers.

Pursuer no. 2 grits his teeth, this brat is getting cocky. He was going to hit the brat on the head when...

* * *

"You scumbags, shouldn't you be doing something to survive and not beating our personnel and civilians plus causing damnation to JP's." A short man says, nonchalantly. His sharp black eyes reflects nothing as if he didn't had any soul, his dark wavy purple hair looks like its flowing as he walks to them, black long strands of hair frame his fair face.

The man was wearing a standard JP's uniform but it was in black. For some reason, Daichi notice that this person look like Yamato but some of his features resembled Saiduq.

The pursuers look at the newcomer, snickering at his height. "What is a middle schooler doing here, never knew JP's accept middle schoolers. Are they that low on persons?" Pursuer no. 3 said, approaching the man and pats him, the other pursuers laughs.

"Wrong move."

Daichi heard Saiduq spoke weakly, "Huh?"

The short man punch the pursuer no. 3 in the gut then do a roundhouse kick as soon as the pursuer's face is low enough to kick his face. Pursuer no. 3 is down. The other pursuers and Daichi stares blankly.

"I'm not a middle schooler, excuse me." The short man states as he stepped on the pursuer no. 3's head then look at the other pursuers, tilting his head to the side. "Who's next?" he says, completely looking down at them.

The pursuers look so angry, this midget bastard is going down, they say to themselves so they recklessly charge the man all at once. The short man let out a sigh while shaking his head and charge as well.

Daichi watch the man knock the pursuers out without breaking a sweat.

"What...a brutal...midget you are." Saiduq mumbled.

"Your comment will be taken as a compliment, brother." Says the man while he was walking to them. "So it has started..." he said looking slightly concerned.

 _B-Brother?_

Saiduq weakly nodded. "It can't...be...helped, you look fine..." the man sighs "Of course. I saw him yesterday."

The brunette watched them interact, he can't understand what are they talking about. The man finally turn and stare at Daichi. "Daichi Shijima, correct?"

"Uh...yeah."

"I'm Al Mizar." Mizar says nonchalantly. "Please follow me." he added while turning his back and walk away. Daichi follows the short man.

He heard the vice-chief, chuckle quietly. He was feeling a bit fine. "He's rather compact in height, right?"

"Yeah but he sure can beat rioters, why hasn't he come out earlier?"

"I was ordered to stay out of trouble by him. Alcor, sleep for awhile. you look very comfortable on his back." Mizar said, turning at the corner corridor.

The vice-chief hums while he complied to the brother, sleeping again. Daichi adjust his hold on Saiduq, he's not heavy, at all...is he eating properly? The brunette thought just now.

"Mizar, who was the first born between you and him?" He asked curiously.

"Me, why?"

"O-Oh, nothing, ahaha..." Daichi sweated while Mizar looks at him with the look that says _'Call me short, I'll bash you.'_.

With that the three makes their way out.

"Shijima, they are going to take the HQ back." Mizar said suddenly. The brunette tilts his head, "They?"

"Our comrades."

"I see, that's good."

* * *

They could hear a man's voice, barking orders at the rioters for them to hurry up. One of the rioters dropped the box when he saw the group entered. Ronaldo clicked his tongue, they came faster than he expected.

"Yamato Hotsuin...we finally crossed our paths." The detective hisses, narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare. Yamato tilts his head, staring at the older, condescendingly. "Who are you...? Never mind, where's Alcor?"

Ronaldo twitch, this kind of person gets on his nerve, like that Saiduq did. "Oh, so the owner is worried about his dog? Was it because he's in pain for not seeing you? Don't worry, you'll see him in hell!" he replied angrily while pulling his phone out. "Come at me!"

The young Chief visibly flinch. how did he know that. He turn to the woman who had a frown on her face. "Did you tell him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aliese stares at the young Hotsuin before shaking her head. "No..." Yamato sighs, it has to be that vixen then. Oh boy, that took an interesting turn. He'll deal with it later, if this mess is fixed earlier. And with an exasperated sigh, Yamato pulled out his phone.

Hibiki stared at them...why would Saiduq be in pain if he didn't see Yamato...? Huh...are they that intimate? He shakes his head, it's not the time to think about that, he pulls out his phone as well.

The others did the same with Fumi muttering. 'What a pain.'

* * *

Aliese and Yamato was the one who attack Ronaldo, Hibiki swears to Daichi that these two isn't going easy with Ronaldo. With Aliese doing all the physical attack while Yamato casts Ice dance, Mazio and occasionally Media.

While the other's are doing fine, over powering to be exact. Hibiki just wish Daichi is okay.

Once Aliese lands her finishing hit, Ronaldo falls on the ground, gritting his teeth at his defeat. The rioters stop their attack then scrambles away, and as if on cue, Mizar emerges out of the doorless entrance with Daichi and Saiduq sleeping on his back,

* * *

Yamato quickly walks to Daichi, cupping his chin and pulling him up to place a chaste kiss on the brunette's soft lips. The people around them stared, shocked at what was happening. Daichi on the other hand blinks in confusion, what the heck...?

Aliese let out a pterodactyl screech with a phone in her hand and starts laughing like a derange hyena. Io snaps out of her shock state and looking very concerned at Aliese. Airi whose face was redder than her hair, looked away muttering something about PDA.

Fumi looks amused, she never knew Chief swings that way. Mmm, she'll get those images for blackmail reasons.

Jungo tilts his head, he didn't really understand what is happening, the first thing he knew they were fighting and now, Yamato is kissing a random person who was carrying the person who started to kick the rioter's crotches, earlier.

Hibiki's rationality is unable to process the scene before him. Error: Forbidden 404—

And for some reason, Ronaldo didn't really had any reaction, as if he was used to see this kind of scene.

* * *

The vice-chief is awake, he look smug. Yamato pulls away, looking a bit pink.

"Say...Chief, its soft...right?" Saiduq said, nuzzling on Daichi's neck. "Never knew you can be this "intimate." Oh, what a cute blush...you had, haha~!" he added weakly.

Yamato sighs and retorted "Worry not, Alcor, I'll treat you "intimately" after this is done..." Saiduq smiled at him. "Sure, shower your intimacy on me, Chief~" he purred with that sultry look of his.

"Okay, I hate you. Die, you lewd creature." The young chief mutters. Daichi stared, "You two are sexually frustrated...it hurts." he said bluntly. Mizar who was at their side tries not to laugh hard after hearing the comment.

* * *

Aliese stops her laughing fit then turned to the giant clock at the center of the room. Hibiki is looking the same way. It's coming...

Suddenly, an electrical charge erupts at center of the room, It's here...! The third enemy!

Mizar sighs and summons his demon "...Mara..." he mutters and a large golden chariot appeared besides him, a green long and thick body sat on top of it...this demon looks like a male reproductive system with a mouth.

"Mizar, how many times do I have to tell you, don't use that inappropriate demon." Yamato says watching the demon cast Shield all as the electrical charge sparks everywhere. The short man ignores him, watching the enemy to takes it form.

Everyone on the other hand stares at the demon that had appeared, they didn't know if they should be scared of the upcoming enemy or the demon that was summoned by the short man.

The enemy takes the form of a gold ring with pink and green crystalline bars jutting at the edge of it. The summoning app recognizes it as "Phecda". Hibiki stared at one of its passive skill... _"_ _Joyous Ricochet"_? It didn't had it back then...

The bunny boy looks at the information box and it said: " _Deflects back any type of attacks from Star Races by 1.5x."_

Odd...the only person he knew that was in the race is... _Saiduq._

Hibiki stares at Saiduq who is leaning on Daichi, looking at Phecda. He wished he won't do anything reckless.

"Hotsuin! What the hell is that thing?!" The detective asked angrily and confused. The young chief merely shrugged his shoulders "Well, if you take a look at JP's data, you should've saw what it was." he answered sassily while putting a hand on his hips.

"I'm...I didn't look at it that much!"

"What an incompetent detective you are. That is the enemy." He turns to Hibiki then say. "It's your command Hibiki, do as you wish." Hibiki nods his head. "Let's do this." he stated, pulling out his phone.

Mizar walks to Hibiki, "Mara, will be in your care now. Please take ca—" he didn't finish his sentence when Saiduq throw a large debris of stone at him. "Mizar, no. Don't give him your demon pen*s!" he screams. Everyone sweated at scene. Mizar looks fine by it. "Then, please take care of me from this day onward." the small man bows then walk back to where Saiduq and Daichi is...The bunny boy blinks. the man is called...Mizar...there's only one thing that came in his mind...

He'll figure this out later, right now he had to focus. Well then, it's time to Megid— he means defeat the enemy.

* * *

The battle starts, Saiduq, Io and Airi will be in healing and as well as helping Ronaldo to fend some demons. Daichi, Aliese, Mizar and Jungo will be the physical team and Fumi, Yamato and Hibiki himself will be handling the magic offense.

When Phecda makes its move, it splits into half, one was a gold ring with green crystalline bar protruding on its edge while the other looks the same but with pink crystalline bar sticking out on its edge. One is weak against magic while the other is weak to physical.

Both teams attack its respective weakness.

Aliese suddenly got hurled away after attacking Phecda, no one seems notice it which is, good, the damage wasn't that much but it certainly hurts. She decided to just be on her guard and let the demons attack for her.

After a few more skirmish. Phecda merge into one it looks like its weakened. Hibiki and his demons was about to finish it when it suddenly teleported behind...

Mizar looks behind him, he saw Phecda a few meters behind. "Alcor...!" He exclaimed, looking horrified for the first time as Phecda gets ready to fire its beam. Yamato grits his teeth, why at a time like this, tch. if he didn't move, Alcor will...!

At that time, everyone seems to frozen in place, even Saiduq, they want to move yet they can't. Phecda was about to shoot its beam at Saiduq.

It happen so fast that they didn't see Daichi hurriedly ran to Saiduq after getting over his shock and grabbed the other's hand, pulling him towards himself. The brunette had a dark look on his face while taking out his phone and finished Phecda with a single hit and falls his butt on the floor with Saiduq in his arms.

Saiduq looks at Daichi with an expression that look close to surprised, The brunette pats him, the expression fits him...or maybe he's just a sadist.

"Are you hurt...?" he ask, still patting the other. Saiduq shakes his head, what if Daichi hadn't pulled him...mhmmm he'll be dead...Yamato will be dead too.

"Thank you..." he whispered to the brunette.

* * *

Yamato let a breathe out of his lungs. he didn't know when did he held it. He strides to the two then grabbed Alcor by his wrist then dragged him away without any words...he thought he's going to lose him, he can't bear the thought of it.

Saiduq winces at how tight Yamato holds his wrist, yet he would never complain about it.

The bunny boy stared at their disappearing figures, maybe he should follow them but what if he sees them doing something not for him to see. Hibiki let out a sigh, it's better if he wouldn't, right...?

He walk to his best friend who has been staring at where Yamato and Saiduq disappeared to, oddly enough Daichi had an unusual poker face expression.

"Daichi, are you okay?" Ask Hibiki while offering his hand to Daichi.

The brunette stared before grabbing the helping hand, shaking his head. "No, I'm tired..." he whines "Did you see that Hibiki?!" he exclaimed, sweating.

"Yep, you went from whimpy to badass then goes back to whimpy."

"Hey!"

Hibiki smiles and pat his back, "Hehe, just kidding, you did well, Daichi." The brunette smiled and said "Thanks..."

Hibiki and his group are all tired, the bunny boy is glad that no one died, yet something is bugging him. Nope, no Makoto. And it seems that Mizar didn't let Ronaldo get away. Hibiki stared at the short man who approached them while closing his phone with that familiar purple bulbous creature as his phone accessory.

"You can stroll around for now, you'll leave at 19:30." He says while walking away. Fumi follows him because she had stuffs to do.

"Mizar...where's Saiduq and Yamato?" ask Hibiki, Mizar turns to look back at him, answering. "They headed back to Tokyo." The bunny boy nods his head.

Hibiki and his group decided to leave the area and strolled around, individually.

* * *

He saw Daichi, sitting on a bench. Hibiki approached him. "Don't pop vein, Daichi." He stated.

"I am questioning how did I become friends with you." The brunette stated sharply, his eyes narrowed as he stares at bunny boy.

"Whoa, there chillax, I'm sorry, you know my jokes are inappropriate at times."

"Irrelevant."

"OMG Daichi, did Yamato french kiss you?! HIS PERSONALITY IS RUBBING ON YOU!" Hibiki yells, totally not chill and starts to shake his BFF. "HOTSUIN VIRUS, AHHHHH!"

"OMG Chill Hibiki, calm down you asshole!" Daichi is getting dizzy.

"Sure~" Bunny boy stops then sat besides the brunette. "Can you tell me what happened before we came?"

"Well, here goes nothing." Daichi said and starts his story.

He told everything to Hibiki, by everything he meant everything. That includes the dream, making Saiduq drink water and Mizar part. The brunette swears that his best friend has this murderous aura at the Saiduq drinking part.

"Say, Hibiki...what does that dream means?" Daichi asks looking seriously at Hibiki...that dream is certainly something, he felt like it happened, but maybe he's overthinking. "It won't happen, it's just a dream." he replied. His best friend nodded while sighing.

* * *

When its time to go back, they saw Airi and Jungo, bidding their farewell with some souvenirs like. Miso chocolates and chawanmushi, the trio say their goodbyes and ride their train, exhausted.

Where's Aliese? Hibiki suddenly thought...Maybe she headed back as well?

The trio parted at Shinbashi, Io and Daichi headed back to JP's while Hibiki decided to take a few breather.

* * *

The bunny boy's phone suddenly ring, he opens it and Male Tico appeared.

"Good evening, Master Hibiki...I would like to inform you that the Fate viewer can now be viewed." the AI said.

Hibiki stares at the AI, then type something.

"I did compiled your task today, would you like to hear it...?" He answered yes.

"First off, You are woken up by Master Sako because you were having a nightmare. Do you remember that dream?" Tico asks with a unsettling smile as he tilting his head before continuing.

"She then tells you how things are going in Nagoya, that they lost their connection to it, you decided to go and check because you are worried about master Daichi..." The AI pauses. "Are you sure that you are really are worried about master Daichi's well being?"

"And she agrees but you need to get someone to accompany you in which you end up with master Io. And you also saw how her mother and her got reunited, yet it ended in tragedy because of our maintenance. We are sorry for yesterday and today's inconvenience but we are experiencing a problem on our server. The site administrator remove some of the bugs and after a few hours or so, the death clip will be delivered properly." Tico bowed his head then continues.

"There you met a mysterious girl that looked like Al Saiduq, she save you and master Io from the demon you encountered. She rather turns out to be an eccentric individual after spending time with her. Aliese says something about a pact between Al Saiduq and Yamato Hotsuin, what kind of pact would it be...?"

Hibiki stared, what indeed...she seems to avoid answering it.

"She decided to join you and go to the departure place, of course, master Io. And you are surprised to see Yamato there and he joined you...oddly, he seems to know Aliese..." The AI trails off again.

* * *

The bunny boy closes his phone when he heard someone singing, Hibiki goes where it came from and there he saw Aliese, standing and pointing at the sky as if drawing on it while singing in a melodious voice. He slowly approached her.

"When this world is no more...The moon is all we'll see..." She sang, pointing at the moon. "I'll ask you to fly away with me... Until the stars all fall down...They empty from the sky...But I don't mind..." She stops drawing on the sky then smiles softly

"If you're with me then everything is alright..." Aliese might be smiling but there's that forlorn tone at the end of the song. Hibiki felt his heart clenches, it's true that if he was with 'him'... everything is alright.

"Kuze...is it true that dead creature turn into a star?" The woman asks looking at him. Hibiki didn't know what he should say.

"If it is then was it better if I just die? At least I can be the light for the person that is precious to me." She hummed looking at the sky again.

Hibiki stares, opening his mouth "But your special person wiil be sad, they'll lament for your lost...you'll just hurt them"

"...Then what should I do...?"

"Be by their side at all times...even if they became someone you didn't know...if they're that precious to you...don't leave them, never let their hands go." Hibiki said before flashing that radiant smile of his, it is unknown to him that there's tears running down to his cheeks.

Aliese walks to Hibiki and gently wipe his tear. "Kuze, if you don't let go...you'll end up hurt, yourself..." she mumbles, pulling him in a gentle embrace. "It's fine not to let go but if you hurt yourself...let go and hold on again, whenever you are ready..." she muttered, patting his back.

The two stays like that with the night breeze blows on their figures.

* * *

Makoto watch Saiduq comforts Yamato who was perched on his lap, whispering sweet nothings to him...this is what she is worried about. Yamato being a mess when Saiduq's life was put in danger, in front of him. It started back a year or two, when the vice-chief was beaten to death by the kidnappers, luckily they came to rescue but the scene is rather...heartrending scene with the vice-chief in the chief's arms, cradling Saiduq while shaking nonstop. He didn't sleep nor touch his food.

It's just that his secretary force feed him and made him drink sleeping pills. Mizar is really that strict when it comes to Yamato and Saiduq.

This kind of breakdowns happens when Yamato can't take the pressure, he became stress or Saiduq's life is in danger. He'll be in a catatonic state for a day or so, not wanting Saiduq to leave him. She let's a sigh, she wish she can help these two.

"Makoto Sako, you know what to do, right?" Saiduq speaks suddenly while standing up, carrying Yamato in a bridal style. The tall woman nods her head, of course, it becomes her task at most time.

"I see, rest up...Good night," Saiduq mutters, leaving the room.

Makoto bowed then do what she was told...it'll be a very long night.

* * *

 _ **"At least he is not brittle as you..."**_

* * *

end note: the song was Everything's Alright sung by Laura Shigihara from To the Moon


	9. Wednesday of Upheaval (I)

_**A/N: I tried.**_

* * *

 _ **"A new day starts, shall the unanswered questions would finally get answers or they will be left alone?"**_

* * *

Daichi wakes up, screaming because of that nightmarish dream, He looked around and see Saiduq and Mizar staring at him as if they are waiting for him to wake up. The brunette sweated, he didn't know if he should scream or stares back at them, why are they even here at this early morning?

"Good morning, you're awake." says Saiduq, sounding tired. "We had to tell you something, please listen carefully..." he added.

"Wh-What is it?" He stutters, he's feeling a bit nervous.

"Yamato Hotsuin kissed you yesterday and that means᠇" the vice chief didn't finish his sentence when Daichi suddenly exclaims...

"I'm not gay or anything!" The two JP's members stare blankly at him. It was Mizar who let out a 'pfft' sound before covering his mouth and starts shaking as if he was laughing as he holds his stomach.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Daichi aggressively yells, flustered. Saiduq huffs then pushed the brunette on the bed, straddling the brunette and pins his arms above his head. "Let me finish, Daichi Shijima..." he mutters right through the other's ear.

And it was like yesterday, the smell of tea wafted through his nostrils, for some reason the brunette is starting to like it.

"Uh...is this necessary?" he ask, staring at the man above him. Saiduq shakes his head, he haven't slept yet...Yamato kept him awake. The vice-chief gets off of the brunette and sat on the bed.

Mizar, who stops his laughing, patted the younger twin's head and say. "Take some nap, I can explain it from here..." the vice chief nods, he trust his brother when it comes to this so he unceremoniously plop down besides Daichi, quickly falling asleep.

The brunette sat and crawls out of bed then stares at the shorter man, waiting for him to speak.

The shorter man let out a sigh before opening his mouth. "After Yamato kissed you...that created a temporary pact between you and us."

"A pact...?"

Mizar nods and starts to explain everything to Daichi who listened with his utmost interest.

* * *

The brunette had a serious look after the other finishes explaining...he realized that if he didn't save Saiduq yesterday... Yamato would...

"Say...if both of them die...what would happen to you?" the brunette asked.

"...Since I'm a different case...Nothing will happen to me if they both die. The pact is between them, I just got dragged after all..." The man crosses his arms, looking blankly on the floor. "Shijima you were screaming earlier, are you having a bad dream?" The brunette nodded hesitantly.

"I have a question...when did Saiduq and Yamato created the pact?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it's after the..." Mizar trailed off when Yamato barges in the room, he was wearing a black kimono accented with grey trimmings, the young Hotsuin's expression is blanker than the usual, he crawls on the bed and snuggled closer to the sleeping man.

The brunette and the shorter man stares at the younger. "What happened to him?" Daichi asks, turning to the shorter.

"He broke for a bit, he's like this when he stress himself or he sees Alcor in the face of death."

"Are they that close?"

"Yes, they're intimately close..."

The brunette tilts his head, something is bugging him, "How many worlds has been made?" he suddenly blurted, his eyes went wide after he realize what he said. Mizar stares at him, did he...remember?

The shorter man remember everything that had happened in every world after Friday, since he would die after that day. The drill was if these humans choose to reset the world back to the peaceful days they had before the purge, the calamity will happen again so... Automatically they'll be resurrected and test them again. Well as if these humans will know it's a never-ending cycle no one can escape, it'll repeat and repeat until there's nothing left.

It's a taboo to tell the humans about 'the past' events on that certain world, their creator forbids it, no one actually talk to these humans except for Alcor who has been kept into slumber before the purge, getting his memory overwrite...? He's not that sure.

However he can tell how many times they reset the world if he counted how many times he died.

"This is the fifth world...Shijima." He said nonchalantly while staring at the two persons lying on the bed. The silverette is wide awake but he's not listening, he's in his own little world as he buries his face on the crook of Alcor's neck...they might need to use sedatives again if ever he won't sleep tonight. He let out a sigh, how did this man became like this...? He's too easy to shatter in this world... This Yamato Hotsuin is fragile... And here he thought Alcor is the one who will be a wreck... Ah, wait he already did, thanks to the late Hotsuin leader.

Daichi suddenly crouches down, clutching his head, _"H-Huh...what are these memories..."_ he thought as memories of the previous worlds came flooding back in his mind... _They..._ murdered us? Ugh it's not that much clear...yet he's sure that it's _Her_ doing...wait this Mizar is?

"C-Can you remember what happened on the previous world...?" he tried to sound clueless as much as possible, he's not sure if he can trust the other, yet...

"I don't remember it, my apology." The shorter man swiftly lied, he still pledge his loyalty to his creator but he'll admit that he grew fond to humans but not that much.

The brunette feigned his disappointment. Hibiki must know, he must. With that in mind, Daichi stood up and walks out of his room, leaving the three people to occupy it. The short man watches the brunette leave. Oh right, the bureau chief would be here soon too. That vixen, she still has some explaining to do.

Mizar sighs, this day will be tedious. He turn to look at Yamato who still had a blank expression, and now clinging to the vice chief. "...How long will you stay like that, Yamato...?" he asked.

The young Hotsuin stares blankly at the shorter before slowly closing his eyes, clinging to Saiduq who momentarily woke up, turning his body towards the younger and embracing him, intertwining his legs to Yamato's bare ones and falling asleep again. The shorter heaved another sigh before leaving the room, letting the two rest. He still had things to do, anyway.

Ah, it's Wednesday today that means... "Delta Ursa Majoris." he mumbles, striding somewhere. A very tedious day, indeed. Sigh...

* * *

Hibiki is getting himself ready, Aliese's words still echoes through his head... _"Let go when you're hurt but hold on again when you're ready...but what if it's too late to hold on again...?"_ he thought while sighing softly. This current world confuse him...why is Saiduq with JP's? What happened to the previous world? If he remembers it correctly, he chooses Saiduq that time instead of the three people. What happen after that? Did they create a new world? Did they fulfill that _vow..._? It seems not but something is still a miss...what is it?

The bunny boy sat on the bed and pulls out a silver chain necklace that secretly hangs on his neck, the pendant was one simple silver ring...it is the same ring his precious one gave him, back then. He smiled softly, reminiscing that certain event, he felt happiness and sadness at the same time.

He feels that it ended in an atrocious way, he wonder why...?

A flash of white came across his vision, a memory have arouse at the back of his mind, his eyes rolled back inside his head as he fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _"How sad... I_ _t ended this way." The man he knew who should be dead said, in a sarcastic tone while holding his best friend and Io's decapitated head. Light purple and gold eyes gleams dangerously. Hibiki shudder, those eyes isn't human anymore. They won't win this way...he looked around and sees Al Saiduq, standing besides Io's headless body, everyone is dead except for the two of them._

 _He can see that the other is trembling, his whole body is trembling yet he stood still on that spot._

 _He stood up and summon an avian, he's heavily injured but he didn't mind it. He needs to get by his precious one's side, he had to protect him no matter what, even if it costs his life._

 _The man stares and starts to laugh at them while juggling Daichi and Io's head before crushing it together then tosses it away. "Haha! This scene gets funny every single time, ahh...but it's getting boring as well. It can't be help. Die, Hibiki Kuze and you useless piece of trash...!" He exclaims as he cast a powerful almighty spell. "Megidolaon."_

 _Fortunately, Hibiki was able to protect him at the very last breathe, taking all of that attack for himself. Slowly falling on the floor, he mouthed something while smiling painfully at Saiduq._

 _"I'm...sorry..."_

 _His vision went black once he collided on the cold and smooth floor of the Akasha Stratum._

* * *

Hibiki gasp, sitting upright again, what the hell was that?! The bunny boy grasps his head, trying to process the memory...ugh why and how did it happen? _"That man...who was it...his face is blurry after I woke up..."_ The bunny boy thought, and continues to ponder the meaning of the memory, it happened already. He could feel it...but why?! He frustratingly ruffles his hair...he can't let this happen again, no matter what it takes.

He suddenly wondered if Daichi's dream is connected to this...?

"Kuze, are you awake?" A certain female's voice spoke behind the door.

"Pervert!"

"Wh—I uhh..." Makoto tried to form her word looking flustered behind the door. "G-Go to the hallway after you're done..." she said before walking away. The bunny boy decided to follow her, hiding his necklace inside his shirt.

* * *

"Makoto, what is it?"

"I just want to inform you that a doctor from JP's will be doing a health inspection. And...the bureau chief will be here, too..." The older woman trailed off.

Hibiki tilts his head, wasn't it Yamato the bureau chief? "Huh...but I thought Yamato is the JP's chief?" he asked, well crap this is getting confusing?

The blue haired woman didn't speak, she can't say that Yamato is fragile on the mental side. "I'll explain it later." she muttered. Yet, Makoto had a feeling that the bunny boy must know the chief's condition, she knew she can trust him, her intuition tells her to.

Daichi runs to them, "H-Hibiki," he panted. "I need to tell you someth—" The brunette didn't finish what he was supposed to say when an earthquake happened and the alarms went on. "Tch, it's here...!" he absently said with an expression Hibiki didn't knew his best friend had...

Calm yet dark...Hibiki shivered, why is Daichi making that face, did Yamato's attitude rub on him?

"It's the enemy." Makoto said, quickly going to where it was sighted, Daichi followed her, he cannot let that thing happen to them again, especially to those two and his best friend. He'll do his fucking best.

The bunny boy blink, they...left him...He sighs before going after them, he'll handle the enemy first before anything else.

* * *

They saw the other JP's members, fighting a multi-colored cone. Aliese taps him on the shoulder "I'll call that... Rainboooooooooooooowwwwwwwww!" she exclaimed enthusiastically

"No, It's Lil' Dubhe." He said, smiling.

"Dubhenator..." adds Io while looking like she's having fun.

Makoto stares at them before opening her mouth, "L-Let's see...Dumbeh, Ice cream-less cone?" she seems to be unsure.

"Dead-meat!" exclaims Aliese again, jumping, she's hyper today obviously. The brunette sighs at their antics, it's rather refreshing when they goof off and it seems that the woman he talked with, temporarily joined them after yesterday's events. Daichi stares at the woman in particular, there's something about her that feels...ominous...what is her supposed role in this world?

She turns her head when she felt eyes on her, ah...it's Daichi Shijima, The woman smiled at him.

The brunette looked away, his cheeks are tinted light pink, damn she look like Saiduq with a big pair of marshmallows on her chest. "How 'bout "Megrez" since Nicaea said it right there." he said.

"Oh well." shrugging his shoulders Hibiki starts to assemble the teams and their skills since "Lil' Meggy" notice them and starts to summon the demons.

The battle ended smoothly, was it because they're becoming strong? The bunny boy's phone suddenly ring so it was, Hibiki expected it to be Yamato but it'a actually,

* * *

"How was it, Hibiki Kuze? How was today's enemy...Meg...Megan— Ah wait, its Megrez." Saiduq speaks through the line, drowsily as if he just woke up. The voice sounded angelic on his ear...Ah~ eargasm~!

"Ah~!" He accidentally chimed, cupping his cheek with a blissful expression.

Aliese, Io and Makoto looks at him, looking perplexed as to why he reacted like that while Daichi stare at him and silently judging him.

Saiduq on the other line scoffs before saying. "You really are in that things, aren't you,..Hibikinky." in a low tone as if teasing the other.

The bunny boy pales when he realized what he'd done. Ah... Goodness change topic. "Ah...it's easy..." he said, ignoring the nickname the vice-chief gave him,

"Mhm-mm..." The vice-chief hummed before adding "I see, did you notice anything?"

Hibiki tilts his head, "Its weak." He can hear the other smile on the other line. "I'm amaze that you notice it, I had a feeling that's something bigger will come. Please be ready if ever, although you can go back for now."

"What about the other ones?" The bunny boy asked, he knew what he'll say but, ah well...

"The agents will take care of the rest, you've done enough Hibiki Kuze." the man said before cutting off the line without further notice.

* * *

"That's Saiduq, right? What did he say?" The hyper woman asks, enthusiastically. Hibiki is amazed that this woman is still hyper after getting most of the hits for them. "He said that the other enemy will be taken care of, so we can head back to the HQ. And hey, aren't you hurt? You kinda went out and take most of the hits." he said to her with worry in his tone.

Aliese stares at him, looking a bit taken aback. She tilts her head as though trying to understand the gesture. "Ah...Haha, you're worried?" she asked him then smiled softly. "Thank you." the woman added before walking away, strolling around to goof off.

Hibiki and the other watch her, Makoto and Io didn't know why but that smile, they are awfully reminded of someone they know, yet they feel that the person change...who was it though? The brunette and the bunny boy sighs simultaneously, there are things that is still unclear...Ah, they'll eventually found out soon, right...? Maybe?

The party leaves the area with their minds occupied with unanswered questions.

* * *

The bunny boy was walking in the hallway, going to the health examination when he hears girls' voices inside, ah... wrong hall. The bunny boy wanted to see Saiduq since Makoto said everyone will participate on this so he thought he'll see the other in those normal shirt again...Hm...if he move and go to the boys' examination hall, maybe he will be able to see the man in... And there he goes to the world where he fantasizes...Hibikinky on the way! Gah! Nooo!

"(Pssst! Hey!)" A whispering voice calls him, snapping him out of his thought... The bunny boy saw his best friend hiding behind a large curtain. "What the hell are you doing Daichi Shijimara?" He asks, judging the other, hah! Revenge.

"("Shijimara—" What the heck Hibikinky, you're standing up in the open like that? They'll find you...!)" the brunette aggressively whispered.

* * *

"What!? This is stupid! Like...I CARE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Airi's voice booms through the hall, she's probably bickering with Hinako and being the short fuse, she's losing her temper or getting tease by her flat...uh...non-existing...alright, nevermind.

Hinako chuckles at the younger red haired, she won't get tired of teasing and bickering with her. "Oh, really~?" she croons softly "I thought you were just being a sore loser."

* * *

Daichi sweats nervously and pulls down his best friend towards him. "(Crap, hide...!)" he utters.

* * *

"It's just stupid! There's no way that's true." Airi mutters through her teeth as she cupped her...Mini cupcakes on both hands while glaring at Hinako.

"Aw, don't be like that Ai, maybe yours will grow bigger someday too!" The dancer said, awfully having fun out of this.

"Grr... Shut up! Stupid Hina!" The younger of the two bark loudly.

* * *

"(This is amazing! I've never been so happy to be alive!)" The brunette mutters blissfully.

"(You're being stupid.)" The bunny boy sighs "(What are they arguing about anyway...?)" he asked the brunette who replied him with.

"(Man, you don't get out much, huh? Don't worry Airi, I'm on your side!)" which...don't make any sense.

* * *

"Um...Hinako, Airi...I think that's enough..." The light brown haired girl meekly inquired to the two, only in green medical gown with a slit on the side.

* * *

"(Th-That melodious voice... It's Io!)"

* * *

"It's not that important, right? Shouldn't we try and get along...?" She added.

"Get along, huh? Harsh, Io. It doesn't sound very sincere coming from you." Hinako bluntly said to her, eyeing the probably a hundred pound burger patty.

"H-Huh?! I didn't mean... I..."

The dancer smiled at the bobbed haired girl. "Oh, I don't mind. It's just that Ai is making a fuss about it. She doesn't want us to ignore her mini cupcakes."

"Are you blind! Mine are. Not. Mini. Cupcakes!" The red haired exclaimed. looking like wanting to punch older.

"That sounds interesting, I'm getting hungry. Who has the mini cupcakes?" The white haired woman walks to them, her ruffled shirt was currently unbuttoned and it was open enough to show a part of her rather large melon and well, her skirt is gone too. So that leaves her in black skimpy panty. She smiled softly at them.

"Aliese, they're not talking about food. And honestly it's such a pointless banter to begin with. Who cares," Fumi said lazily with nothing but her coat on shoulders and panty.

* * *

"(Those voices... Uh...! Oooh!)" The brunette moaned softly and blissfully "(Wh-Whoa... So much beauty in one place.)" he added dreamily. Hibiki is absolutely judging him but alas he agree to him. Fumi and Aliese are probably his best choice...

" _Die-chi Shijimoron, Hibidicki Cunt-ze...what are you doing in here?_ " Saiduq ask them in English. Wait, when did he appear behind them? The man put his arms around the two teens' shoulder before listening to the conversation of the women are having as of now. The two boys sweated.

He's... He's been there the whole time, even when Daichi comes in. Oh boy, he knew that Fumi Kanno, Io Nitta and that woman had a melon size asset but he didn't expected it to be this beautiful...

 **" _I'm sorry... Please, forgive me, Chief... I have sinned!_ "** he lamented inwardly, yet he is still sinning.

* * *

The red haired gasped, staring at the two older women's busts "Wow...!"

"Whoa... Y-You two wins..." Hinako said, staring at where Airi's eyes set.

Aliese tilts her head then softly cupped the two girls on their chin, lifting them up "You're looking the wrong way. Our eyes are up here. Ban, Kujou." She still smiling but her face is a bit close.

The orange and red haired girls could feel their cheeks heat up. They swear that they see sparkles in the background and why are they blushing?!

"What's wrong? Those who've been examined may return to their room." Makoto said to them, she's groping her coconut.

* * *

 _Oh my God_ Three people who are peeking exclaims, inwardly. "(Yes! Perfect timing, Makoto!)" The brunette whispered.

* * *

"Hold on... Somethings feels off." The blue haired woman looked around. The white haired woman sweats, Sako's intuition is really amazing. She secretly goes behind the curtain where the three boys are.

"Oh my, what're you all still doing here? You'll catch a cold like that!" A woman in doctor's gown exclaims as she enters the room.

"Hello, Otome. It seems that these children were having a bit of a competition." Fumi said, thoroughly amused.

* * *

"(An unknown beauty enters the room! Who is she?!)" Daichi exclaimed softly "(Ah, these are the choices that define a life! Sexy woman or playful younger girls?)" he added dramatically.

Saiduq hums, that's tough a question but he'll probably go with sexiness himself or probably 'her' kind. "I'll probably go with younger girls with mature attitude." He said in a normal voice, not bothering to whisper.

"(H-How can you even speak without them hearing?)" The brunette asks the vice-chief.

"Don't underestimate me, Daichi-chan. Being with the Hotsuin makes you learn how to be one with the wall."

"(No way...)" Daichi trailed off.

Aliese watch them, they still hadn't notice her... So she suddenly spoke with her voice as low as possible. "(Shijima, Saiduq, Kuze...)" Yet they still didn't hear her.

Saiduq smirks, looking proud. "Come on, try it." He said... He's taunting the brunette.

"(Try it!)" Hibiki said.

The brunette gulped, he cleared his throat and speak. "H-Hey, there... Daichi Shijima, 19 years old... Hello."

* * *

"That voice... Who's there?!" Makoto exclaimed, making the brunette jump on his foot and accidentally elbowing Saiduq on the gut while grabbing his best friend and Aliese, who he thought was the vice-chief out of the examination room. "Crap, ruuuuuuun!"

They unknowingly left Saiduq who is clutching his stomach while sweating bullets.

Makoto opens the curtain and stare at the man with a menacing look on her visage. "Fancy seeing you here, Vice-Chief... Did your examination ended well?" she mutters. The man didn't speak, he forgot how when he saw Makoto... This'll be painful. The mad female scientist smirk, laptop in hand... Utterly painful.

"A-Ahhh!" He screech.

The next scene is bloody so it's censored with pixels.

* * *

Daichi and Hibiki shudder after hearing the screech... Wait... That voice...! The two teenagers went pale and look at the person they were dragging... It's... Aliese, her shirt wasn't even button yet. Daichi and Hibiki screams, covering their face.

Aliese blinks at them certainly looking clueless as to why are they screaming and covering their faces. "What's wrong?" she asks, tilting her head, not bothering to fix her shirt because she's not that accustomed to human things, yet.

The bunny boy removed his jacket and made the woman wear it because, viewers discretion is advice. It actually fits her... It looks like a woman Saiduq... Ahh...! Hibiki suddenly collapsed, out of his fantasies.

The brunette and the woman stares before leaving him there, face down.

* * *

Ah...it'll be a long day.


	10. Wednesday of Upheaval (II)

_**A/N: It's crippling okay?**_

* * *

 _ **"The 'selfless' Black King shall make her appearance with the 'twin' Black Pawns that was necessary to be by her side."**_

 _ **"Fate shall play it's favorite game."**_

 _ **"The Chess of Destiny."**_

* * *

Hibiki finally arrived at the male examination corner, he can't believe that Daichi and Aliese left him in the hallway, face down on the floor. When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Mizar who is in the process of helping Yamato to get into his kimono. The bunny boy stares at them then looked around, it seems that it's just the two of them here, is the examination done, already?

He heard the shorter grumble when the young Hotsuin moves and walks to him, the silverette have this blank expression... It didn't suits him, not a bit. Hibiki let out a gasp when the younger suddenly hug and cling onto him causing the bunny boy to fall with his butt on the floor.

Note that the silverette's kimono hangs off of his shoulders.

"Wh...?" Hibiki stares at the younger before moving his gaze to the shorter man.

The shorter man let a sigh escapes his lips then spoke. "It can't be helped, so... As you can see... He's..." the short man pauses, now that he thought about it. He cannot just say that Yamato is having a breakdown so blatantly, no? Hm... This is hard.

Mizar thinks for a bit before answering, "He's going under an existential crisis"

"Eh...? He's susceptible on that kind of a crisis?" The bunny boy asked while trying to get the young Hotsuin off of him but the silverette clings pretty tight. The purple haired heave another sigh whilst helping the black haired teen to unclung the silverette off of the bunny boy.

The silverette squirmed still clinging to Hibiki, tightly. He then wrapped his legs on the bunny boy's waist for a better grip. The black haired wince, it's tighter.

"He doesn't seems to be budging. Actually, he's like a clingy lover." mumbled Mizar as he stares at the two, they are in a compromised position with Yamato, sitting on top of Kuze's lap while clinging on him as if his dear life depends on it. The silverette's face was buried on the other's chest.

The short man wondered that, what if Alcor sees this, what reaction would he make? He'll probably let it be and tease the bunny, perhaps? And as if on cue, Saiduq entered the room looking like he was beaten up by some people... Whom? Mizar wouldn't want to know. Yamato was in a lot of pain earlier too so. It's probably better not to know.

The vice chief stares at the three person in the room... God, his mind is numb to process this scene, thanks to Makoto Sako's fist, Fumi Kanno's unlimited laptop works and Airi Ban's scarf. Ah wait, it's processing...

...Yamato Hotsuin is...getting harassed by Hibiki Kuze while Mizar is watching? Oh, wait... Wrong. It's actually Yamato Hotsuin, being clingy to Hibiki Kuze. Nice, they are in a compromise position.

Saiduq was actually worried since he got hurt so that means...

"Is he in pain earlier?" He asked while looking at Mizar.

"Of course, that's why I brought him here, he's done with his examination before he felt the pain and as you can see..." replied Mizar while crossing his arms on his chest, focusing his gaze on the bunny boy. "Otome is not present at that time." the short man adds

Saiduq hums then go besides Hibiki to probably help to get Yamato off.

" _Yamato is in pain earlier?"_ thought the bunny boy, why is he in pain. Is the young chief, sick?

"Yamato-chan, come here." The vice chief coaxed softly while smiling and patting the silverette on the head. The bunny boy watches as the young Hotsuin perks up and look at the one who called his name there's a slight pink on his cheeks.

Hibiki heart skip a beat and he could feel his cheeks goes very warm... Oh my God, why is this Chief duckbutt being cute. Is this the effect of existential crisis to him?!

Yamato slowly let go of Hibiki and crawls to Saiduq. The vice chief fixes the silverette's clothing then pats him on the head, affectionately. The bunny boy stares at them, he felt his chest constrict. Ah, this feeling...

The dirty blonde woman from earlier comes in, "Oh, why are still here?" she asks whilst staring at the people in the room.

"Well, I was just going to ask for pain-killers since, you know it already Otome Yanagiya." Answered Saiduq while helping Yamato to stand up,

"Well, Makoto hates it when you do that, I can't believe you still do that habit, Vice Chief." The doctor said while going to the cupboard getting some plasters and pain-killers. Saiduq sheepishly scratched his neck before offering a hand to Hibiki who gladly took it, squeezing it a bit tight. Odd... that kind of gesture...

The bunny boy pulls himself up while squeezing the slender hand, tight... He didn't want to let go.

The alarm suddenly went on again accompanied with an earthquake so the black haired boy reluctantly lets go of the hand.

"It's the enemy." Saiduq said in a serious tone, walking to Otome and takes the plaster and pain-killers. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Otome Yanagiya but can you look after Yamato Hotsuin for a bit while?" he asked, tilting his head.

The woman smiled and nods her head "Of course." she said. The vice chief smiles warmly before abruptly leaving the room with Mizar following suit.

Hibiki himself should get ready as well. The bunny boy makes his leave but not before taking a glance at the young Hotsuin's blank expression... It feels that those vacant gaze was telling him something...

Yet he choose to ignore it, now is not the time to ponder on things like this.

* * *

Hibiki and his group come to where another Megrez appeared, at the top of a building. The Sky Tower. Why would it appear here? JP's was with them too.

Daichi looks around, he had a feeling someone will appear. Was it 'Her,' of course. The brunette remembers it after all. The Sky Tower wasn't supposed to exist if it was their timeline.

He needs to tell Hibiki, no. Not just Hibiki, he needs to tell everyone too. Yet, will they be able to understand? The bunny boy seems to be out of it too so... Daichi decided to keep it for the time being. He knows it's a bad idea but both of his mind and heart tells him that it isn't the time to tell them, maybe after he confirmed somethings... perhaps?

The brunette turn and stare at the vice chief who had a serious look on his face... Daichi remembered him, he finally understand why he had those tears when he saw those soft smile. He was one of the person he wants to protect.

Daichi felt a pang of sadness since he remembered that Joe died on the first day while Keita on the second day... He wonders if he remember it early... Maybe it won't happen. The brunette glance at the white haired woman besides Io, looking hyper than earlier, she was still wearing Hibiki's jacket... Well it did suits her and Hibiki's jacket is comfortable.

Makoto is nowhere to be seen, Daichi notes to himself, where could she be?

* * *

The cone shaped enemy notice them, Saiduq and the JP's members pulled their phones out."Protect the Sky Tower before Chief Miyako Hotsuin arrive! Strike the enemy down!" The vice chief commands to all of the JP's personnel.

The personnel affirmed their superior whilst summoning their demons for the battle.

Io and Hibiki stares at Saiduq, that name is awfully familiar. Meanwhile Daichi seems to be right, she exist here... why though?

Hibiki, Io and Daichi get their phones out and get ready

* * *

 _Aliese_ on the other hand stares at the four chess pieces.

 _'The 'loveless' Black Queen, The 'black-hearted' White Knight, The 'strong willed' White Bishop and last but absolutely not the least. The 'oblivious' White King. Are already here.'_ She thought to herself, there's that unusual sharp glint in her eyes while a smirk plays on her lips. All of the pawns will be here soon.

"The 'selfless' Black King." She mumbles softly, closing her eyes... Ah, she can't wait to... Tch. Once again, Her will was being pushed away by...

* * *

"Are you okay Aliese?" Io's voice snaps the woman out from her daze, she inwardly whacks herself. She can't let that happen again. Aliese smiles at the girl before nodding her head, enthusiastically as always. "Yes~!" she answered cheerfully and hyperactive as usual.

The bobbed haired girl sighs in relief, she thought something odd was happening to the hyperactive woman after she saw that certain dangerous glint in her eyes. Those glint in her eyes... Io fought a shiver as she remembered it, The girl felt that she had seen those eyes before, yet where and from whom?

"You two, get out of the battle field if you're just going to stand there." Says the vice chief as he cast a heal spell on the team that was hurt. The enemies are weak but they keeping falling down from somewhere, multiplying together with the demons. Tch, his MP is slowly degrading. He needs a Tyrant.

* * *

"Aw come on now Saiduq, we'll help!" giggled Aliese while summoning the demon Hibiki lends her then check the command skill set the bunny boy had set for her.

The skills are Hassohappa, Brutal Hit and Sexy Gaze.

Aliese squinted and was about ask Io what does this Sexy Gaze do but the girl runs off, to help the other team. So that leaves her with...

"Saiduq, what does this skill do?" The woman asked while hitting the demon that was going hit the vice-chief.

"What skill?"

"Sexy Gaze."

The vice chief cast a force spell at the demon before looking at the woman, her phone is really close to his face, He back away and took her phone. The vice chief stares and read the description on it.

"' _Moderate chance of inflicting Charm ailment to all enemies.'_ It said...Mh-mm..." Saiduq tilts his head then taps it, not knowing that the one who holds the phone will be the one to perform the command skill.

The hyperactive woman blinks at the vice chief, he suddenly froze into his place. Aliese was going to take her phone when the man suddenly moves and...

Somehow all of them stops from their skirmish, especially Hibiki, Io and Daichi and even the demons, like it was an anticipated show.

* * *

The vice chief slowly loosens his tie and starts to unbutton his yellow shirt all the way before sliding it off of his creamy white shoulders in a teasing manner. He then unbuckle his belt and unbuttons his pants as well. Showing that flat and smooth stomach that could rival any women and with that belly button he's sure that a certain demon will found it majestic. No one would beat him when it comes to seducing.

"Sexy Gaze..." He said in a husky tone with a sultry expression. And there are two news. Good news is, he succeed inflicting the enemies with charm ailment, well some of them had null curse.

Bad news was he even charmed his all male allies, leaving the female personnel dumbfounded.

* * *

The hyperactive woman tried not to laugh while recording Saiduq's sexy gaze through her portable video camera she pulled out after the vice chief loosen his tie. This is why she always had a camera in her jacket although she just burrowed this jacket to Hibiki. As to why she always brought a camera or a phone was because... So that she won't forget any of these fun memories, even though it can get corrupted.

She's one of those 'sentimental person' she believed. Oh well, she needs to stop goofing before Saiduq wakes up from his daze. Tee-hee!

Io sweated at Hibiki and Daichi, she was a bit far from them but she could see the blood seeping out from their nostrils while eyeing Saiduq hungrily, scary. The girl ran to the two, dodging the demon's attack and attacking it back as well, fiercely.

She then cast an Amirita on Hibiki and asked the demon from the Goddess race to cast her racial skill on the brunette.

The two came into their senses thanks to Io but somehow their eyes are still on the vice chief flat stomach. Oh God why are they even?!

* * *

A helicopter suddenly came to their view, a young female standing near at the edge of the door. She was wearing the same uniform that Yamato would wear but it was styled to fit her accompanied with the yellow thigh-high boots, trench coat that was neatly place on her shoulders. A scabbard hangs around her slim hips and a whip that was under her cloak and to finish it off. A purple ribbon is place at the back of her head.

"Is that Yamato, in drag?" Asks Hibiki to Daichi whose expression is grim.

"...Miyako-chan..." The brunette breathes out, barely audible... What is happening... His suspicion was right.

* * *

The vice chief snaps out of his senses and stares at the personnel and civilian that was eyeing him with that kind of a look. He sneezes, why is it cold... Wait, why are his shirt unbutton and belt, unbuckle?

"Well, that was a spectacular show, Alcor." A female voice speaks from above, in a helicopter. There's that small smirk on her face and she look like Yamato... His twin sister. The vixen, Miyako Hotsuin. The JP's interim Chief.

"Miyacchi!" Aliese called the female chief cheerfully whilst waving her hand and hiding her portable camera in the bunny jacket she burrowed. The vice chief notes that the way she say the female chief's name sounds... endearing. Yet the female Hotsuin paid her no heed.

The vice chief tilts his head. Show? "What happen while I perform that skill?" he asked the hyper woman who was stuffing a portable camera in her burrowed jacket as she looks at him like she's trying not to laugh, pterodactyl style or was it hyena... Oh whatever. He didn't care. He then gave her phone back.

"Well! After you tapped the skill you suddenly froze," The woman starts to explain while trying not to giggle as she hid her phone. "And then you started to strip, slowly and acted in a lewd way...!" now she can't really help but to giggle, it's funny!

Saiduq pales out, he then starts to fix himself, not bothering to put the tie on. If he charms the others but the cone enemy isn't susceptible to curse.

* * *

"Mhm, Alcor. You're not doing your job properly. Brother was the one who is in the useless state. Not you." Miyako said in a flat tone then jumps off of the helicopter then draws out her sword up in the air, pointing it to the enemy "That is just a bud, yet look how much time you wasted."

A gold light appeared underneath the 'bud,' spiraling around it as if to imprison it. After that was done, the demons that the bud summoned disappeared.

"Megrez's bud was contained, get it the lab. Please get it analyzed quickly, we're going to make a countermeasures afterwards." The female ordered after the personnel regained their senses, they of course. Complied to the order.

* * *

Makoto quickly comes down off of the helicopter with two small children in her arms. One of them is crying while the other looks at Miyako that can be paired with Makoto's expression right now. It's worry.

"Chief Miyako that was dangerous!" The blunette said, sounding like a mother to her child while putting the two children down.

The female chief let out a soft sigh. "It's fine, Ms. Sako. The vice chief was being useless again so I need to do that." She said, lowering herself down to wipe the crying kid's face, hushing him down while patting the other one with the worried expression.

"Now, now be a good children and go with Ms. Sako for a bit. Alkie, Alky." She said softly.

"You won't jump again, right?" The boy with light purple hair asked, lavender and purple eyes shimmered with tears.

"Sister, please don't do anything reckless." the other one with light lavender hair said, eyeing his older sister.

"I won't, go on. See brother. You missed him, right?"

Both child nodded and holds on to the hem of Makoto's uniform. The blunette leads the two children out of the roof top. The female Hotsuin watches her baby brothers leave with Ms. Sako, they'll be safe... for now.

* * *

The female chief turns to the civilians that was helping them. Makoto informed her that they were a huge help. Oddly... the three of them look familiar, especially the one with bobbed hair. She smiled professionally at them

"It's nice to finally meet you, I am Miyako Hotsuin. JP's interim chief." She said, bowing gracefully.

Hibiki and Io stares at the female, there is it again... That vague familiarity again. The brunette bit his lips, he can't just say that she knew her and probably her plan was still the same... Daichi wondered what is under the Sky Tower?

The female Hotsuin turn her gaze to the hyperactive woman in a white rabbit jacket, similar to the black haired teen, smiling happily at her. She paid her no mind. The woman is irrelevant, for the time being.

"Alcor, follow me to my office and tell me everything that Ms. Sako hadn't tell me. And if you would excuse me. I have things to do." She said whilst bowing to the civilians, turning her back and takes her leave. Only to be stopped by that woman.

* * *

"Miyacchi, can I go with you too?" The woman happily chirps while walking to her and was about to hug her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that don't address me in such friendly manner... I don't remember being friendly with something like you." The female chief stated coldly and continues to make her leave. The vice chief huffs and followed, walking passed to Aliese who ceased her walking.

Aliese stop in her tracks, oh right... They're not friends, she wants to be friends with the female Hotsuin but the other didn't want to. She let a sigh escape her lips.

* * *

 _"...You're used to it, Aliese..."_ She told herself before turning to her temporary party, smiling at them brightly. "I'm hungry, I want food!" she said, grabbing both brunettes and drag them away.

Hibiki stares at the hyperactive woman. He realized that... Her smile hides everything she felt but her eyes screams it all.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME YOU BOUNCING BUNNY!" Hibiki aggressively yelled and run after them.

"AHAHA, COME AND CATCH US, YOU BUNNY PLAYBOY!" The woman yells back.

"ALIESE, PUT ME DOWN!" Daichi screams.

"Oh my God, Aliese put Daichi down, please!" The bobbed haired girl sounded like she's trying not to laugh.

The four of them probably ended up playing as they leave the area with Aliese carrying Daichi in bridal style.

* * *

 _ **"... The 'innocent' White Queen seems to be spending her short moments with her 'precious' new friends."**_

 _ **"Yet at the very end, they'll be nothing but a sacrifice for this game. Set by fate..."**_

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_ _Heart + Happiness = ?_

 _ **Age: Miyako, 16.**_

* * *

 _The female Hotsuin was doing her given task when a woman with white curly shoulder length hair, suddenly appeared... Blankly staring at her. The younger stares back at the mysterious woman. She's used to those demons appearing before her so probably this is one of those._

 _If she ignore it they'll go away. But it seems that she was wrong._

 _Miyako ignored the woman for hours, she went out of her room to do her daily task. She is after all the replacement for his brother if ever he brought shame to the family._

 _Miyako Hotsuin accepts that fact, nothing will change if she doesn't accept it._

 _Their father is already dead... Food poison. It's better that way although, they didn't know that their father was having an affair with some woman. And it is expected her father's love affair to conceived children, it is the basic reproduction after all._

 _The woman gives her children to them in exchange, they'll give her... money and luxuries. The female Hotsuin wondered if all people are like that._

 _The children are twins, they are in the age of 1. Her older brother said he's too busy to take care of them. So Miyako took the liberty to nurture her baby brothers, it is perhaps an obligation for her since, if her older brother lacks of something... She must fill it in._

 _Miyako wonders if their baby brothers will grow up as gap fillers when their older siblings fails to fill those holes... Would they be able to fill it, though?_

 _It was dark when she got back to her room. She played with her baby brothers after her task. They played and played until the toddlers fell asleep, cuddling to her... She admit it, she feels warm when she's with them._

 _She couldn't feel the coldness that she felt when she was with her older twin._

* * *

 _Miyako noticed that the woman was still there, staring at her blankly. The mysterious woman finally opens her mouth and say..._

 _"I finally found you... My dearest, Cor Caroli." The woman smirked wickedly as soon as she saw the female Hotsuin's expression. Ah~! The horror of recognition._

 _"No...you're...!" The girl gasp, realizing what she really is... She's a..._

 _The woman put her index finger on top of her own lips, her eyes gleams dangerously._

 _"Don't worry, I'm just here to say... "Hello." in human reckoning."_

 _"Why are you here...?!"_

 _"I already said it, I don't repeat myself." The woman shrugged before setting her gaze on a picture that was on Miyako's desk. "Oh~ What's this...you had a soft spot to children, huh..."_

 _The female Hotsuin turn the picture frame over, she didn't want to get these children to be pulled. "Get out."_

 _"Not until you agree with me." The woman smiles knowingly._

 _"If I don't?" Miyako crosses her arms. This woman was just 'Her' vessel._

 _"Say goodbye to... Alkie and Alky Hotsuin, then?"_

 _The young female Hotsuin pales out. "I dare you not to touch them..."she hissed_

 _"That settles it. You'll be my partner." the older woman smiled._

 _"How cliched." mumbles Miyako._

 _"Mhmm... Whatever you say." The woman smiles " 'She' goes by the name 'Aliese.'or 'Chara' this vessel, I meant."_

 _"I don't care, get out. Polaris." The younger female said while slamming her hand on the table._

 _The woman giggles delightedly but much to her chagrin, it grates her ear. When Polaris is finally nowhere to be seen..._

 _The female Hotsuin sat on the floor... Why is this happening to her? Miyako grabs the picture that was turn over on her desk. The ones that are on the photo are her baby brothers, twin brother and Alcor... It is one of those rare moments that the four of them would play in the mud._

 _She cherish these people, even though she's not supposed to do so._

 _She is after all a mechanism made for the sole purpose of imposing the will of the current Administrator..._

 _Polaris._


	11. Wednesday of Upheaval (III)

_**A/N: its long, help me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, btw the jap is read as "miyakowasure"**_

 _ **The 'selfless' Black King turns her gaze to the 'innocent' White Queen, opening her mouth to say "A puppet like you shouldn't feel something unnecessary." in a cold tone. Slapping the harsh truth on the 'delusional' Black Rook's face.**_

* * *

The bobbed haired girl was walking near the 901 building when she saw Aliese, sitting on the bench, staring blankly at the ground, with a downcast expression on her visage. Io approached the usually hyper woman.

"Can I sit besides you?" she asked once she's close, The woman looked up upon recognizing the voice.

Aliese automatically smiles as soon as she saw Io's face and enthusiastically nods her head "Of course!" the woman happily beamed, moving a bit so that the bobbed haired girl can sit next to her. Io smiles at the woman before setting herself next to her. She notice that the woman was still wearing Hibiki's jacket. She looks small in it. It's kind of a... Adorable, perhaps?

The two of them stayed quiet for a minute or so. Io can't helped to notice that the other had an unusual serious expression, as though trying to solve something.

"Is something bothering you?" Io asked.

The woman looks at her then opens her mouth and asks the younger girl. "Nitta, what would you do if you want to be friends with a cold person?"

That's a tough question, although she could feel that she'd done that with whom though?

"Um... Have you tried reaching them out with your feelings?" The girl inquired looking at the woman who is tilting her head.

"Reach them out with... My feelings?" repeated Aliese, it's true that she wanted to do that but she was conflicted on how it was done. "How?" She asks again. Io hums, Aliese's curiosity is like a child's. There's always another question right after the other. It is rather endearing.

"Tell that person what you really feel, tell them you wanted to be their friends. Tell them that you'll be always there by their side. It doesn't matter if they pushed you away. You will support them no matter what, It is fine just to be by their side, being able to help them." The brunette said confidently whilst turning her head too look at the woman besides her.

Aliese's head was hung low. her hair hides her face, she was deeply moved by Io's advice.

Io stares, sweating did she said something wrong? "A-Are you okay? I-I know it's hard but I'm here to support you because we're friends." Io said, smiling sheepishly. It's true.

She considered her as a friend. She maybe eccentric but she's fun to be with.

The woman look surprise before suddenly grabbing one of her hand and hold it in both hands, softly caressing her knuckles. Io stares at Aliese's expression... She looks like she was about to cry but there's an ethereal smile on her pale lips. The woman leans towards her, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead before saying.

"No one ever considered me as their friend before... Thank you." in a warm tone while smiling warmer and brighter than the sun. The bobbed haired girl could feel her cheeks became warm yet she can't help it but to smile back. She then put her other hand on top of the woman's hand, holding it firmly.

"You're welcome." said Io with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Daichi watch the two girls smiles at each other. This is a rather fleeting moment. He just wish nothing bad would happen...

* * *

The bunny boy is wandering around the Diet Building with a Jack Frost right besides him. He didn't really know why he summon it.

Hibiki stares at the ball that is currently rolling its way towards him and it was followed by a small and chubby boy, his hair were curly light purple with the tuft at the back of his head. The kid was wearing a black with gold trimmed bunny jacket that resembles his but the ear like straps were a bit shorter and there's a fluffy pompom at the hem of it.

Somehow, why is everyone wears the same jacket as him? He was the protagonist for goodness sake!

The kid abruptly stop then stares at the tall man before him, looming. The ball stops right in front of the man. Uh... Should he call his younger twin? The boy notices that the man wore a white and blue bunny jacket... Wait, is he...?

Black hair, checked.

White and blue bunny hoodie, checked.

Handsome features, absolutely checked!

The child's heterochromatic eyes sparkle in awe, thinking that the man in front of him was the hero from his older siblings and Saiduq's make up story; The tales of the small Chibiki.

When Hibiki sees those large innocent eyes, sparkled all of the sudden. He felt a sudden sense of... He can't pinpoint b-but it was something... Ugh, whatever. The teen grabs the ball from the floor then hand it to the kid but the kid didn't move and just grin at him. Hm, now that he remember it this kid was one of the twins from earlier. Miyako was with them.

Miyako Hotsuin, he could feel that she is someone important as well... Why though?

The kid grinned wider, looking like he couldn't contain his excitement, like he'd seen his favorite hero?

"You're Chibiki! I can't believe you're real!" The child exclaims in a soft tone whilst jumping up and down.

"C-Chibiki?" He asks with a bewildered expression, he had no idea what he was talking about? Is this kid insulting his height...? No, he is at average height.

"Chibiki!" repeats the kid, his small hands took the ball and hugged it before running straight to the direction where he came from while squeaking "Alky! Chibiki is real! Ahahaha!" and leaves Hibiki alone.

His phone suddenly rings and shows a message he was used to see after every skits he was having with his friends.

" _Kiela Hotsuin's fate have reached Rank 1. She'll gain St to Fire._ " reads the message.

The bunny boy blinks, why did the kid's name and she... Huh?

Hibiki also notice that. All of the fate ranks are at 5, heck even Joe's and Keita's but with exception of Alkie and his twin. Saiduq, Mizar, Yamato and Miyako. The bunny boy scratch his head, he can't understand.

The Jack Frost pats him on the leg in a comforting way... He pat the Jack Frost on it's head then continues to wander off with Jack Frost as he thinks these events through.

He wondered if he should go to Shinbashi in advance?

* * *

Hibiki and Jack Frost winds up in an unknown part of the Diet Building, it's a huge flower garden. Wow! Is this where their money went? Wait what is he thinking?

The bunny boy flinch when suddenly a small hand, held his own, he thought it was Jack Frost. B-But Jack Frost isn't even near him.

So... Who?

"Why are you here, Mister?" The owner of the spoke, it sounded like a kid's voice. The teenager look down to where the voice came from. It really is a kid... Another boy, his hair reached his shoulder, its color is light lavender. He was wearing a red cat jacket with black trimming, it had a cat ear sticking out of its hoodie and a long red tail attach to the back of the hem.

First a rabbit now a red cat? Maybe it's fate to be a magnet to these jackets.

"A-Ah, I was just wandering around. Say are you alone?" Hibiki ask, looking around, why would a kid be in here alone anyway?

"No, I'm with my older twin and oldest brother since sister is talking with Mr. Alcor." replies the kid in a nonchalant tone whilst letting go of Hibiki's hand to pick some flowers.

"By older twin and oldest brother, you mean... The kid in a rabbit jacket, similar to mine and Yamato?" The teen asked again, they look similar but he noted that the only things that distinguishes them from one another was their eyes and hair. This one had a light purple eyes that looks dead and the other have an odd combination eyes, purple and lavender.

The kid nodded his head, not as energetic like his twin. He then carefully pluck the flowers he have chosen. "Ah...so you're... Chibiki that my brother been blabbing about from time to time now." the light lavender haired kid mutters, mirth hints his tone.

Hibiki tilts his head, he'd been itching to ask who it is "Who is this Chibiki guy?"

"Chibiki is a character from a make up story our siblings and Mr. Alcor tells us everytime we sleep when they're not busy. The title was "The tales of the small Chibiki" and as you can see, he likes that protagonist so much." The child explains, chuckling. "These jackets are based on the characters from that story, it is our favorite character's jacket though the colors are our preferable color. Sister spoiled us too much." he added with a grin.

Hibiki stares, these kids looks like a child version of Yamato, seeing them smile makes him wonder if the young Hotsuin smiles like that in his childhood.

The kid hums then out reach his arm to Hibiki, a white camelia in his hand. "Mr. Mizar said earlier that you were doing your best fighting those things. So here, a flower that symbolizes good luck." he mumbles a small smile is visible on his lips.

The teen smiles at the boy, accepting the flower then patted the kid on the head while saying his thanks.

He ignored the fact that his phone vibrated, it is the same message he receive earlier, anyway.

* * *

The dark purple haired man watch the two of them... Well this is fluffy. Sad he needs to interrupt. Mizar approaches the two.

"Alky, go inside. Yamato and Alkie are waiting." he said, staring at the kid. Alky nodded his head and goes inside. The short haired man was about to follow when...

"Mizar, are the enemy at friday?" Suddenly Hibiki blurted. The short man stares blankly at him. This guy... He remembers? The short man huffs and answered

"I'm not sure." turning his back to follow the kid. He halted a few meters away from Hibiki. "Go to Shinbashi at 19:00." he inform before leaving the bunny boy.

The bunny boy stared. He didn't know why he blurted it out but...

"'I'm not sure' he say..." Hibiki mutters, while looking at the Jack Frost. He let out a sigh then leave the area with Jack Frost, he probably needs to get ready.

"It's still early." He mumbles.

 _Al Mizar's have reached Rank 1, He'll gain St to Phys._

 _Alky Hotsuin's fate have reached Rank 1. He'll gain St to Ice._

* * *

The bunny boy saw the hyperactive woman hopping her way to Akasaka Palace, humming happily. She smiled to him as soon as their gaze met. Aliese was hugging his jacket that was folded neatly

"Kuze!" she exclaims while going towards the teen. The bunny boy wave at her, sad that she's not wearing his jacket anymore. The hyper woman gives him his jacket then say. "Thank you for letting me burrow this!" she smiles brightly.

"Ah, you're welcome." Hibiki mumbles, smiling back while taking his jacket, it is a spare jacket so maybe, "You know what, you can have it." he gives the jacket back to the hyperactive woman then pats her on the head. Fluffy.

"Really?" Aliese stares, looking taken aback again, why is she always taken aback when people are being nice to her?

Hibiki nods his head, answering "Yeah, Aliese why are you always taken aback when the others are being nice to you?"

The woman tilts her head, she wondered that too. Mmm the words are probably... "I'm not used to it, perhaps?" she replies, smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yes! So thank you~! Kuze! For being nice and the jacket! I'll treasure it forever" Aliese exclaims while jumping up and down.

Hibiki stares, feeling fuzzy inside his chest. He smiled at the bouncing woman and say "You're welcome."

The woman quickly pulled out her phone then go for the shot. "A keepsake photo, obtained!"

"You like taking photos and videos, why?" The bunny boy asks, looking at her phone. The woman shows him the photo and it was a good shot.

"I learned that humans use things such as cameras and cellphone cameras to capture the things that are ephemeral. So I capture everything I see or something unusual for someone to do." replies Aliese while taking a photo of Akasaka Palace.

"Everything is ephemeral Kuze but the most ephemeral thing in the world is..." She added. Smiling at him, happily.

"You!" The woman pointed at him energetically.

"Me?" Hibiki squints, he cannot comprehend.

Aliese nods, "You and actually your heart, one can change their nature if needed." she hums "Human hearts are rather fragile, I guess, so in order to protect it... The owner changes their nature and choose to act logically. Ignoring the dull pain they felt in their heart... Why do humans do that?"

The woman trails off, turning her gaze to the teen. "Can you please answer it if you know the answer...?" she said, curiosity seeps through her tone.

Hibiki stares now that he thought about it. It's true, people change faster than anything, they grow mature. They can either be cold to warm or gentle to cruel if they want... Yet, he knew that those people are just good at.

"Aliese, they don't change that easily, they pretend in order to hide what they feel or to hide their true nature." he answers, "It can cause harm but sometimes... They think that no one can understand them, it's sad. They need to shoulder those." The bunny boy added.

The woman stares at the bunny boy, her lips purse in a tight line. So, it's like that, it all make sense now. "I see, I understand it now. So, humans hide what they feel because no one seems to understand what they feel. Maybe, they, too cannot understand themselves as much as the others, that's why they say it's not understandable. Yay...! I see it clearly now, thank you!" she said cheerfully, punching her fist into the air.

The bunny boy chuckles at the sight, she really acts like a curious kid.

* * *

"Say, Kuze... What do you think is the most ephemeral thing in the world then?" Aliese asks whilst walking somewhere. Something caught her interest, again.

The teen follows her before tilting his head... Something ephemeral, huh?

He watch the woman pluck something off of the ground before walking to him, "Bend down a bit Kuze." she said, gesturing him. Hibiki stared before doing so. Aliese smiles then carefully tuck his hair behind his ear before putting the thing she plucked, it's a purple star-like flower.

"I wanted to gave that same kind of a flower to her too but she'll just throw it away." She smiled sadly. "It had her name in it too so I thought it suits her."

「ミヤコワスレ。」Hibiki mumbles, staring at the woman.

The woman keep quiet and let a soft sigh escape her lips. "I'm hungry again!" She exclaim running off to somewhere. "See ya later Kuze!"

Hibiki watch her left the area. He remove the flower off then stares at it. " _Gymnaster Savatieri..._ Aster means love. So she loves her?" The bunny boy asked no one in particular... Oh, he forgot to answer her question.

" _Ephemeral_... Mm-mhm... It's probably. The person we fall in-love with."

He shrugged then leave the area as well.

* * *

He arrived at Shinbashi at the said time, Saiduq, he was carrying Alkie who is asleep at the moment. Otome was there with him, waiting for the bunny teen to come. The blonde haired woman notices the bunny.

"Oh, it's you." she greeted, walking to him.

"Hi." he greets back "Who're you again?" he asks. Hibiki inwardly bang his head on an imaginary wall. He knew her name it's just that he had a bad sense of humor at times.

"I'm the residential doctor of JP's, Otome Yanagiya, you're probably the ever so popular Hibiki Kuze. Mizar, Makoto and Vice chief talk a lot about you."

The Vice chief hisses at her, looking away.

"Saiduq too?" he asked, looking at Saiduq.

"Yes, you were on our every topic, Hibimatsu." The vice chief huffs "Let us not waste more time, Chief Miyako Hotsuin wants you to be in the meeting for the counter measures on Megrez."

Hibiki pulls out a black sunglasses he find earlier, putting it on then made an 'L' sign under his chin. "Come at me Hibimatsu girls~" he says with a sparkling background.

Saiduq walks to him then lightly kick his shin while muttering. "Hibiki Kuso."

The bunny boy rubbed his shin, "Vice chief, please be gentle!" he whines, pouting.

"I like being rough." The vice chief winks then fixes how he carry the kid he was carrying before walking to the emergency tunnel. "You two, hurry up."

Otome watch the bunny boy turns red then giggles. "Excuse the vice chief, he's been like that I meet him." she said, patting the bunny boy before following the vice chief.

Hibiki heave a sigh before following them.

* * *

Once they entered the underground station, an earthquake starts to shook the floor where they were standing.

"W-Whoa...!" Hibiki exclaims, lowering himself on the tiled floor.

The vice chief clicks his tongue after getting on his knees and holding the child in his arms, tightly. This is why he hate bringing these kids to something dangerous like this. Otome holds on to the rails.

The quake continues to intensifies and dust covers the place.

It stopped after seconds later but...

"Uh-oh..." The kid that Saiduq was carrying said in a troubled tone, he was awoken by the quake.

"Indeed." agrees Hibiki as he stares at the blocked entrance, there's no way out.

Saiduq, put Alkie down on the floor then pulls out his phone and call. "Fumi Kanno, Our way is block, get the Terminal ready..."

"Okay, Vice chief." the mad female scientist said, sounding amused before ending the call.

"Ah, we're using it?" inquires Otome humming to herself.

"It is still at the testing stage but it's better than nothing." Saiduq replies.

"True." The blonde woman agrees.

* * *

And pretty much Lady Luck wasn't on their side as spawns of demons started to appear like mushrooms. The vice chief wants to bang his head on a near wall, why are they appearing at times like this?! Otome pat his shoulder, assuring that it'll end soon. If they move quickly, that is.

Alkie's eyes sparkles once he saw Hibiki then pinch Saiduq's thigh since it's reachable for his height.

Saiduq bite his lower lip, suppressing a scream because it hurts and very abrupt. "What is it and how many times do I have to tell you don't pinch my thigh?" he said rubbing his thigh to soothe the pain away.

The kid just grinned at him before saying what he wants to say. "I wanna fight too! I wanna help Chibiki!" he exclaims, not afraid of the demons, pulling out a phone his sister gave him. They aren't supposed to be use in fighting though.

The vice chief frown, Chief Miyako Hotsuin will beat him up if he let this kid fight. It'll be more gruesome than the girls did earlier. "No. Your sister will beat my butt out and probably hang it on her room wall for decoration if I let you do that, plus children like you shouldn't fight something like that." he pointed at Wendigo.

The child let a sigh out of his small mouth before pouting, he do understand but he wanna help Chibiki. "Sad." he mumbles, less enthusiastic.

Hibiki pats the kid then carry him, wow, the kid is heavy but not that much. "Don't be sad, he's right though but you can be my little assistant" he said, smiling at the kid.

"Really?!" The child's face brightens up instantly. The bunny boy nodded "But I'll carry you, okay?" he said. Alkie's eyes sparkles and nodded.

"Whoa, is this why everyone like him?" The doctor asks while tilting her head. She then pulls out her phone. "I'll be in your care then." she said with a giggle as she gives her phone to the teen. The vice chief scoffs and say "Hibidaddy." while pulling out his phone and gives it to Hibiki because the latter was the one who decide on the skill set.

* * *

After getting ready, the teams starts their skirmish. Saiduq seems to be enjoying himself though.

"Megidolaon." The vice chief said with a cackle. Hibiki squints at him, he look like a maniac. Otome does the healing and sometimes attacking. The kid did help Hibiki casting dia if he was hurt.

The vice chief was the one who took out most of the enemies. And still high with Megidolaon so it ended rather quickly.

A long metal pole make its appearance accompanied with a call. "It's all set Vice Chief, Chief Miyako said that if her sibling was harmed, she'll hang your head on her room." Fumi said, giggling. The vice chief gulp before climbing to the pole.

All of them does the same. Off to the Terminal.

* * *

The four arrived at the said Terminal. Hibiki notes that the place looks like the inside of a certain cube. Or it's just him?

"So... This is a Terminal?" The bunny boy ask, looking at the vice chief who nodded in return. "Yes, you'll find out how it work soon enough." he said getting his phone out of his pocket and sends the code.

The sphere on top of the device begins to move in rapidly and begun to emit light. Alkie holds onto his pants, unsure of what's going to happen.

The light suddenly engulfs everything. Hibiki felt that his body was breaking down into tiny molecules.

Hibiki landed on the floor, flat on his back. Oh god, that hurt so bad. Otome drops and landed between his legs.

"Nngh..." she groaned, unknown to her that she use the bunny boy as a pillow. The kid drop next and the child landed on his stomach. Heavy kid. Help him. Gah!

And last but not the least, Saiduq's butt... It went straight on his face. It's...! Soft!

"Ngh!" The vice chief shudder, he felt something is protruding the crevices of his butt.

A flash light suddenly hits their eyes. The hyperactive woman, smother her laugh behind her palm as she tries to get a good shot. The blunette that was with her looked more flustered than ever.

"This is lovely..." says Hibiki.

Saiduq quickly gets off of the bunny boy's face. "W-What the hell? Did you just— No, it's an accident. Yes! An accident!" he said looking flustered like Makoto.

"Oh, sorry." Otome stands up then carry Alkie off of Hibiki's stomach. The kid giggles then walk to Makoto after the blonde help him off, "Ms. Makoto! That was fun!" he exclaims

* * *

Aliese hides her phone before offering a hand at the bunny boy. "I'm glad you came here safe." she said while smiling. Hibiki took her hand and pull himself up. Her hand is rather small, soft and warm.

The bunny boy abruptly did something silly. He brought the hand that he was holding on his lips and kiss its knuckle.

"Kuze?" The woman stares, looking confuse and all. The blonde doctor giggles while Makoto and Alkie said something about PDA.

Saiduq on the other hand. He felt that prickly sensation inside his chest but he ignore it. Its meaningless.

"Enough of this display, if you want to continue it. Do it in a room." The vice chief said, walking away with a frown.

"Eh... Just now, I tasted salt." stated innocently by Aliese before pulling her hand out of the bunny boy's grasp to follow Saiduq.

Hibiki sighs, asking himself why did he do that and another sigh before leaving the area together with the two female and a kid.

* * *

The meeting begun after they arrived, it was straight to the point that the enemy's location is at the Pacific Ocean, they'll strike it down once it reach its destination. Megrez will be in three location. Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka.

The teams had been decided as well.

"The team Tokyo consist. Io Nitta, Al Mizar, Hinako Kujou and Daichi Shijima." informs Saiduq, showing it into the monitor. "Team Nagoya: Airi Ban, Jungo Torii, Otome Yanagiya and Fumi Kanno. While team Osaka will consist. That woman," he pointed at Aliese. "Chief Miyako Hotsuin and me." The vice chief hums, looking contented with it.

"You forgot something." Hibiki said, squinting at him.

Saiduq tilts his head before smiling at him. "Makoto Sako will be left here and protect Yamato Hotsuin and you. You can choose which team you'll join." he stated. "So, which team are you going to join?"

The bunny boy stares. Thoughtfully humming. "Hm, Osaka." he answered.

Aliese is the only one who seems to be extremely happy about it. Miyako had a small smile that grace her lips meanwhile, Saiduq smugly looks at the other teams, it feels like his boasting. Oh boy~!

"Okay, everyone that is it for today. Please prepare everything you necessary need before battle." The vice chief said before bowing gracefully then leaves the room.

Everyone does the same, getting ready for the upcoming enemy.

* * *

In a room, The young Hotsuin was sitting on a chair, his expression were blanker than the usual and probably he hadn't move at all. Aliese enters the room with a plate full of takoyaki. She set the plate down on the table and say.

"I bought it earlier before going here. I ask Saiduq's permission to bring it to you and feed you as well since you're in that state... Don't worry. I won't poison you..." but there's no reaction from the young Hotsuin. She smiles then poke one of the takoyaki, gently pushing it against his lips,

"Please open your mouth like this, ahh..." she said whilst opening her mouth, showing the silverette how to open his mouth.

Yamato tilts his head on the side before mimicking the gesture and opening his mouth. The woman pops it in his mouth and shows him a chewing motion, she didn't know if he can chew.

Luckily the silverette still knows how to eat. He gulp it then open his mouth again.

"Ah."

The woman happily feed him more.

Saiduq watches the two of them outside the room... When will Yamato came back? He wonders.

* * *

Daichi was biting his thumbnail, thinking of the events that had happened as of now. The bunny boy approach him then stares at the brunette, lately he noticed the other had been thinking too much. And he remembers that the brunette was going to say something to him before going out to fight Megrez's bud.

"Is everything okay, you seems to be bothered by something, Daichi."

"Hibiki... What if you learned that you've been in an endless genocidal cycle, what would you do?" the brunette ask, looking at him with a serious look.

"Huh...?" The bunny boy ogle at the brunette. Could it be those dream "Is this the about your dream again?" he asks, concern hints his tone.

Daichi averts his gaze before looking at him again. A carefree smile plastered on his lips "Nevermind." he said, walking to Saiduq who came out of a room.

"Wait, Daichi aren't you going to say something important to me?" Hibiki asks again, staring at his best friends back.

Why does it look far even though they are just a few meter a part from each other...?

The brunette looks back at him, there was something unreadable into those silver-gray eyes and those smile... It wasn't the usual ones.

"Ah, I just wanna say. I'll do my best~" The brunette said before walking away, going where the vice chief went.

Hibiki watch him walk away. Those words, there's a hidden undertone on it.

What could it be?

* * *

When the time has come to finally fight Megrez, all of the respective teams go to the port.

The Osaka team arrived at the said port and watch Megrez resurface and there it is.

"Somehow, it look like a torture device? You know, the spike ball thingy." says Aliese who was doing a little stretching. "Ohh! Incoming demons." she exclaims, Hibiki smiles, still hyper active as ever.

"I'll be in your care, Mr. Kuze." The chief interim said, adjusting her gloves, pulling out her whip and lashing it on the ground. The bunny boy wonders if Miyako is one of those dominatrix,

And as if on cue, "Yes, she is a dominatrix." said Saiduq, loud enough with s smirk. Miyako twitch but she ignore the latter, they need to focus on the enemy.

Hibiki stares at his team. A hyper, a dominatrix and a masochist. Why did he choose this team...? He sighs then pulls out phone.

"Lets do this." he said.

Everyone nodded and gets ready.

* * *

The bunny boy stares, he's not mistaken about putting multi-strike and phys reflect at the hyper woman with Healing as her auto-skill, she annihilated a whole team while Miyako, oh the chief interim is using Megidolaon at the enemy with Magic Yin as her auto-skill. The power is terrifying. Lastly Saiduq, he dances the demon away and do the healing as well. Oh my God.., They annihilated the demons that easily.

Hibiki goes straight to Megrez and do his thing and as expected, it move on the right side of the port after defeating it once, using its skill to regenerate, then blasted a bud.

The hyper woman bashes the bud before it use Diasthrophism.

Saiduq smiled at Megrez before casting Ice dance, simultaneously with Garuda and Nyarlathothep. Again, The spike ball move where Miyako was standing. Regenerating it's health and blasting a bud.

Miyako and her team cast a powerful Ice spell at it and as usual. Megrez move to where it originally was, healing itself.

Hibiki smiles, it is unusually dark. "Welcome back, you giant therapy ball." he said before casting Bufudyne with his team.

With that's done. Megrez cease its movements.

* * *

Makoto calls on his phone. "Everything is set. Attack it at once, in 3..."

"2...!" All of the three teams get their phones ready.

"1...!"

After the one, all of them strike Megrez's core at once. A bright light explode in the water and the septentrion vanishes.

The vice chief called the blunette for an update. "Mission update."

"Mission success, vice chief. Megrez's transmission is gone." Makoto stated, relieved that the humans won again.

"As expected." Saiduq smiles before slowly losing his consciousness out of fatigue. Aliese catches the vice chief. She sighs softly while muttering. "You did well. Alcor." she said in a softer tone, it can resemble to a mother's.

* * *

Hibiki runs to them and help but somehow, The hyper woman manage to haul the vice chief and carries the latter, bridal style. The bunny boy stares, he imagined what would happen if Saiduq is awake.

It'll be a disaster.

Miyako stares then leaves them, they can go back on their own anyway.

"Oh, Miyacchi left." Aliese states, walking somewhere with Saiduq. Going at the wrong way.

"Oh my God, that's the wrong way Aliese!" The bunny boy screech, following the hyper woman with the Vice Chief in her arms, literally.

The bunny boy ended up leading their way back. Aliese giggles at him as he mutters profanity at her navigating skills.

"Ahaha, lead me again if I lost my way." she said.

"As if I got a choice, your sense of direction shames me." Hibiki mutters

Aliese giggles but she was wondering if he can really do it since... Ah, it'll end in a few days.

The three of them leaves the area.

* * *

Miyako was doing the works Saiduq handed her when the woman appeared before her.

"Can we talk?" Aliese asks.

The female Hotsuin opens her mouth and said "Spill it."in a icy tone and not even looking at her. The woman purses her lips into a line, hesitating but if she didn't do it. She might never get a chance.

"I... I want to be your friend, Miyako Hotsuin." She said, her tone has that certain resolution in it. Aliese had the urge to laugh, laugh at herself. It's funny, Something like her had that huh? Laughable.

The woman hears a scornful laugh that came from...

"Haha~! My! For something like you to have that resolve. What a joke." Miyako said, mirth hints her tone. "Are you sure it's yours? We both know that a puppet like you shouldn't feel something unnecessary like that." she added harshly

Aliese put a hand on where her 'heart' supposed to be place. She's right yet.

"Even so, I want to be close to you. To protect you—" She never finished her sentence.

Miyako stands up before slamming her hands on the table, cutting the woman off. She had enough of her nonsense babble.

"Something like you don't have the right to say such things like protecting. You, yourself are one of the things that can cause harm to humanity, I can't understand why are you even helping them when you're Her puppet? Get out, stop bothering me."

The woman stares before averting her gaze, turning it to the floor. She can't understand her actions too. Maybe it's Her will, she didn't know. Is it a lie? She can't tell.

She's delusional, perhaps.

"I...I see, sorry for bothering you Miyako Hotsuin..." Aliese said, looking at the female Hotsuin with a smile. It's a force smile. "Good night." she adds, disappearing into teen air. It hurts.

Miyako heave a sigh. Well that's that. It'll be a long night.

* * *

He wind up at Shinbashi and saw the woman while rubbing her eyes, he was taking a midnight walk as usual. Hibiki walks to her and yep, she's crying?

"Hey are you okay...?" He asks.

Aliese keeps wiping her eye, not bothering to answer Hibiki, why are there tears dripping down to her cheeks from her eyes. It's not like a being like her can cry.

What is this sick joke, her creator put her through?

Hibiki watches her before gently pulling one of her hand away from her face. Her eyes are puffy and red from too much rubbing, probably.

"Why are you crying?" He asks again.

The woman bit her lower lip. "I don't know..." she answered.

The bunny boy stare, there something about her that he wanted to protect, perhaps her face. She look like his precious person.

He wipes her tears with his thumb, caressing her cheeks then leans down and place a chaste kiss onto those supple lips.

The woman stares as a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. It feels... Warm.

Hibiki pulls away then caresses her cheeks again. It has a pinkish glow on it.

"...Why did you?" Aliese ask, looking confuse.

"I don't know either..." he answered.

The woman sighs softly then gently pushes him away. "I see. Goodnight." she said as she walks away, probably getting lost won't be bad at all.

Hibiki wants to bang his head on a wall.

"Nice job, Hibiki Kuze." he mutters to himself while leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **"Seal it with a kiss." Says the 'Oblivious' White King.**_


	12. Thursday's Betrayal (I)

_**A/N: It's short, I was rushing, ahaha!**_

* * *

 _ **"It's showtime." The fate states whilst moving The Black 'Delusional' Rook.**_

* * *

It was dawn when Hibiki was woken by a knock on his door, followed by a soft voice. It's...

"Kuze, are you awake?" Aliese asks, "I need to show you something." she added with a serious tone. The bunny boy sat up then opened the door. Her voice sounded unusually dead. Uh. Was it because of what had happen last night?

The woman enters the room, muttering a simple 'I'm coming in.' before setting herself on the chair with a blank expression. Hibiki gulp, closing the door and set himself on the bed. "What's up...?" he asked, nervously.

The woman pulls out a brown envelop from her coat and give it to him. "Take a look." she said, somewhat sounding awfully amused now. The bunny boy raises a brow before opening the envelop. Inside was a picture, it's the photo of Fukuoka, being eaten by the Void. Ronaldo is the one who should've show this to him. Then why did Aliese have it.

"You need to move faster now. Dear, Shining One or else the absolute void shall eat this forsaken world." The woman grins, showing her teeth. There's a sharp glint in her eyes. "Best of luck to you." she adds maliciously before vanishing in thin air.

Hibiki stares wildly, The woman is a...?! The bunny boy certainly didn't know what to think. Everything in this world is a mess.

"It's so confusing." he mutters.

* * *

The vice chief knock before entering the office room, "Why don't you take a rest, Daichi Shijima, just for a bit." He said walking to the brunette. "You've been in front of that computer since yesterday's fight." he adds.

"The void, it's spreading faster than I expect." the brunette mutters, standing up and stretches. He's sleepy. "I guess, I'll sleep for a bit. Good morning Saiduq." he mumbles, collapsing on the couch. He didn't really know why he did that. Well whatever.

Saiduq pat him on the head then leave the room.

* * *

The vice chief heave a long sigh, there's a report that neurotoxins had been begun to raise at the atmosphere. It's perhaps the enemy's work. Another sigh, it'll be hard if they can't analyze it as soon as possible.

Saiduq pushes his hair back with a sigh. He needs to check on Yamato for now. It'll be a new long day filled with new uneventful moments.

* * *

When Saiduq enters the room, he saw the woman, blankly staring at Yamato who stared equally blank at her. The surrounding is foreboding.

"The enemy is up ahead Saiduq." the woman break the silence. She turns her head to look at the vice-chief.

"You're not here just to warn me. What do you need?" The vice chief said while walking besides Yamato.

Aliese smiles but it didn't reach her eyes, in fact her eyes gleams with malice like how they first met. "I want to burrow him for a bit and you can't say 'no' to it because..." she stood up and punch the vice chief on the stomach, hard.

Saiduq groan and collapse on the floor, damn that was too fast. He heard Yamato grunts out of pain but the woman grabs him and disappears with the young Hotsuin. The vice chief grits his teeth as he tried to get up.

"Tch, How could I let my guard down?!" he mutters standing up, clutching his stomach, he needs to get Yamato back.

* * *

Io is in front of Hibiki's room, Aliese told her to go here, earlier. It was something about a picture that the bunny boy had. The bobbed haired girl feels that something is wrong with the woman, she can't tell what it was though.

She was about to knock when Hibiki opens the door. "G-Good morning Hibiki."

"Oh, good morning too." the bunny boy greets, smiling. He was going to find the woman and ask her the questions he needs to be answered.

"Hibiki!" Hinako suddenly called out, walking to them "Oh~! Am I interrupting something?" She adds after seeing Io, there's that smile on her beautiful face.

"Wait for me you stupid Hina!" The red-haired yells angrily. Airi huffs out of annoyance.

The dancer shrugged her shoulders and retorts. "It's not my fault your legs are short, Ai!" she giggles.

"Oh, you little—!" The pianist mutters through her teeth while clenching her hand into a fist. She wants to punch this woman!

The bunny boy clears his throat, getting the ladies' attention. "Why are you here?" he asked. Hibiki do have an idea why they're here. Just making sure he's right.

"The woman that look like Saiduq said that you have a picture that you want to show us." The dancer informed, Hinako feels that she actually anticipated this.

Airi nods her head in agreement. "So, yeah. What would that be?" The pianist shrugged off the feeling of deja vu.

"I came here for that too." says Io while looking at Hibiki.

The bunny boy sighs and shows the picture to them.

The three ladies frown at what they saw on the photo.

"...That black thing... You know, I think I've seen it before." Airi stated. "But I don't know where?" she adds.

"You too, huh?" Hinako mutters, frowning, so it's not just her, huh? "What about you two?" she turn and look at Io and Hibiki.

The bobbed haired girl nods her head. "I feel the same, It just felt unreal." she said while looking at the bunny boy.

The black haired teen stares at them, maybe if he told them they would believe him. He opened his mouth and about to speak when.

* * *

"Hibiki Kuze," Saiduq suddenly emerges out of the corridor, a hand was place on top of his stomach, the other was on his saber that is hanging on his thin hips. The vice chief look like he was in a foul mood. "Help me find that wretched woman." he said whilst walking to them. He squint at the photo on Hibiki's hand. That's a confidential photo.

"Who give you that?" He pointed at the picture.

Hibiki stares, answering it "Aliese." The vice chief click his tongue.

"That wretched woman." He said. "Here's a thing. Help me find that woman, I'll answer..." The vice chief tilts his head before showing them his three long gloved fingers "Three question after we saw her."

"Uh... Why are you looking for her?" Asks Io, looking at the vice chief.

"She took Yamato." Saiduq replied, fixing his gloves. If that woman lays a finger or two on Yamato, he'll make sure that she would lose those fingers.

Hibiki and the girls shivers after they saw the vice chief's expression. His eyes were gleaming sinisterly, as if he was going to kill someone.

"So, do you agree?" The man ask. The question is directed to Hibiki. The bunny boy frown, he didn't know what the man can do with the woman but he needs answer.

"I agree." He answered. Saiduq smiles at him, it looks the same smile he would flash at him back then but it feels... different.

"If Hibiki agree then I'll help too." says Io. Hinako and Airi nods their head, indicating that they too will assist them.

The vice chief smiles thinly before bowing gracefully, saying "Your help will be appreciated." Saiduq straighten up then walk away from them, getting his things ready.

The four people stares at each other, heaving a sigh at all once and part their ways.

* * *

The bunny boy looks at the window. "What are you doing, Aliese...?" he asks no one in particular and with a sigh goes where Saiduq went.

* * *

They appeared at the empty Hibiya Park, the woman put the young Hotsuin down on the ground, gently. Aliese's lips curled up into a malicious smirk. A madness filled laughter erupts from her throat, ah, finally. The puppet stopped resisting Her will. What happy day She will get.

"Ah... that was a good laugh." She said wiping the tear that formed at the corner of her eye. The woman pats Yamato's head before starting a summoning ritual.

Aliese opened her mouth and chants a summoning incantation after a magic circle have formed under them.

"— _O, thou hast forsaken by Him. I call upon thee... Come forth, Whore of Babylon. Fiend, Mother Harlot!_ " The woman exclaims.

A bright light engulfed the whole area, Aliese pulls out a pair of sunglasses then wears it before saying.

"Come here, Aliematsu girl." Sudden reflection there, why did she even say that. Oh well.

The woman watch the young Hotsuin stands up and turn to her, his kimono was sliding off dangerously on his shoulder, revealing his milky white skin. Yamato smiles softly at Aliese, walking to her and say.

* * *

"This is a rare occurrence, for you to summon me... Shall we indulge ourselves to the pleasure of death~ _Polaris_!" He said in a husky tone while hugging the small woman.

"Pleasure is fine, death is not." The woman says, pushing the other away. Yamato pouts before inspecting the body he was in.

"I wish you'd given me a better female body, honey." He says while checking what's under his clothes. His eyes widens then whistles. "It's—Mmfh—" The man didn't finish his sentence when Aliese drowns him into the soft.

"Shh, that's indecent." She hums. "It's the only body I can get my hands on, be grateful."

"I'm grateful." Yamato said, looking up at her. His cheeks were dusted with pink.

"Good, let's get ready then. The show is about to start." Aliese pets Yamato on the head before leaving the area. The young Hotsuin followed her.

* * *

 _ **"Heh, it's not yet done." The player said.**_

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_ _A puppet's monochromatic world._

* * *

 _-Three years ago-_

* * *

 _The puppet stares at the humans, walking like ants. What makes them different from her? She ponders._

 _Everything is monochromatic... Why do they say the world is colorful when it's nothing but a monochome mess?_

 _She learned that humans had will. Will to live, will to protect and will that perhaps may surpassed the Divine Providence, her creator itself. She lacks those. Her job was to fulfill three things:_

 _One: To be a puppet of the current Administrator._

 _Two: Fulfill the role of the sword that gone awry._

 _Three: Protect her fellow sword, Cor Caroli. At any cost._

 _That was her only reason and purpose. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _But after learning more something about humans makes her wonder if she can break away from those purpose._

 _Once meeting the one of her raison d'etre,_ _she felt her core pounds loud behind her chest. As if like magic, her vision was filled with colors she'd never seen. Everything is beautiful and ethereal. But the most beautiful thing she saw was her smile._

 _She wants to protect it. That's a will, yes? Or perhaps it's her system...?_

 _It doesn't matter, she wants to protect Cor Caroli._

 _Because she..._

* * *

 _-Wednesday, 23:30-_

* * *

 _Aliese lips move upward, smiling in whatever she feels. When did she start resisting Polaris? She wonder if it really was her will or it's one of her purpose?_

 _Her will...?_

 _It's a lie._

 _"It's a lie you see. Aliese." she mumbles to no one in particular._


	13. Thursday's Betrayal (II)

_**The fate smiles sadistically. "The second event is about to start," It stated whilst moving its favorite pawn.**_

* * *

Hibiki and the others saw Miyako and Saiduq looking up in the sky with a few personnel. "What are they doing?" The pianist asks while looking up in the sky as well. "I don't see anything..." she mumbles.

The bunny boy walks to them. "What are you two doing?" he asks. The female Hotsuin hummed and answers.

"There have been a higher count of neutrotoxin up in the sky. Who do you think is behind that?" she asks back with a small smile on her lips.

"The enemy?" The bunny boy said, looking up.

"Correct, very shrewd Hibiki Kuze. Its perhaps targeting the towers." The vice chief said. He crossed his arms. If they can't analyze it, it'll be dangerous.

"Is it because of the barrier?" The bunny boy said. Ah, his tongue slipped.

"I'm impressed, you know that. Yes, it's because of that. My ancestors build this barrier, using the Dragon Stream to protect Japan." Miyako states, she sounded proud.

But before the bunny boy can reply, a teardrop shape thing dropped from the sky. A few meter away from where they were standing.

"It's here!" The chief interim exclaims.

"We'll inspect it chief Miyako!" One of the personnel said, carefully walking to the strange object with an another personnel following him.

Saiduq clicks his tongue, he had a feeling that those thing are poisonous. So without thinking, the vice chief draws out his saber and lunges forward, moving passed through the personnel.

The two personnel and the others watched the man with awe as he slash the strange thing into half.

"You fools need to think, you'll die if you're not careful." The vice chief said while putting his saber back to its sheath. "Neurotoxins is poison. If ever that thing is filled with it, you'll probably be dead." he adds.

Miyako pulls out her phone and walk where Saiduq is, starting to analyze the remnants of the thing.

As if on cue, another one drops and demons starts to appear. The female Hotsuin frowns then looks at the vice chief. "I need to analyze the other objects. Protect me while I'm at it, Alcor." she then summon Laksmi and Bifrons.

Saiduq huffs, summoning his demon. Botis and Hecate. He turn his head on the two personnel "You two, call for back up." he then look at Hibiki. "You'll help, right?"

The bunny boy pulled out his phone and nods his head. He knew that Saiduq and Miyako can handle on their own but more helpers makes everything done.

The vice chief smiles before turning to the demon. His expression change into something sinister. One that will stir chaos.

"It's showtime."

With that being said, the skirmish had begun.

* * *

Hibiki ogles at Saiduq as the man move swiftly from every direction as he destroys every poison poop in the area. It's like he's dancing on air. The way he moves is too mesmerizing. Slicing those things into half and keeping the demon away from the female Hotsuin.

Miyako kept analyzing and attacking the demons that dares to cross her, if they can that is. The vice chief is good at keeping her safe and to be honest. The bunny boy is not used to see this certain man to be brutal.

The vice chief himself seems to be having fun, slicing these poisonous objects, he's venting. He can't find his source of frustration yet, these things and the demons would suffice. He moves behind Miyako and cast fire dance on a Wendigo that was using its racial skill while following her, it's enough to incinerate the demon.

After the female Hotsuin is done with her task, the other clears out the whole area and kills every enemy. Thus, the battle ended smoothly.

* * *

"The enemy's location is... At Tokyo Tower, 250 kilometers away." The female Hotsuin quickly phones a personnel. The chief interim waited for a few seconds before someone answered. "This is an emergency, please cut the power!" she ordered.

The personnel on the phone was about to react when Saiduq took her phone, putting it against his ear. "The enemy is heading your way. Abide the chief's order and cut the power now." he said in such authority almost similar to Yamato.

Shortly after a second or so, the line is cut off. The vice chief stares at Hibiki then turned to Miyako. "Hello, status update." he said but the other line is still nothing but a static noise. The man frowns, could it be, they didn't make it in time?

"Are they dead?" The bunny boy asks, looking at Saiduq.

Miyako turned to the bunny boy and say. "Don't say that. This situation is still manageable." in a cold tone.

"—ce chief!" The voice on the phone begins to crackle.

"Status update." The vice chief hid a smile behind his glove hand. Relief courses through his body.

"We made it. The enemy is heading north!"

The vice chief hums, "North, huh..." He ended the call and gives the phone back to Miyako. "Chief Miyako Hotsuin, it's heading up, north." he informed.

The female frowns, thinking of what should be done. "We need to shoot it and take it down. " she said crossing her arms "We'll use the pasupata. Well then Alcor, I'll leave the preparations in your care."

Saiduq looks at her, disbelieve is present on his face before letting out a whine. "I still have to look for Yamato Hotsuin."

"Alcor, what's more important? Your duty or finding someone who don't want to be found?" The female chief ask coldly while turning to the bunny boy and co. "I'm sure that they will help you with the preparations." she added.

She bows gracefully. "If you'll excuse me, I have more things to do." Miyako said as she turns her back and leave the area.

Hibiki looks at the vice chief who had his teeth gritted and hand clench tightly around the hem of his shirt. Dark expression is clearly on his visage.

The bunny boy starts to realize that, this man isn't the gentle person he once knew.

This Al Saiduq isn't the man he once loved.

Who is he?

* * *

The woman smiles as she and her companion watch the scene unfold. That's right, they will watch everything from a distance. That would suffice for the time being. There's no need to rush things because everything will fall into place. If no one intervene, that is,

"You know, you really are mean. This fellow is tied to that fellow." 'Yamato' points his index finger to an oblivious Saiduq, giggling at the thought he is having. Truthfully, a despair filled expression suits the man's aesthetically beautiful face. Ah, he can't wait to see those.

"That's why he will crumble into pieces. It'll be a wonderful end. Don't you agree, Mother Harlot." Aliese said. A crooked grin is plastered on her face.

The young Hotsuin hummed, commenting. "Oh my, sadistic aren't we. Albeit, that kind of a grin don't suits your current vessel."

"Mhm, oh well." The woman shrugged, she didn't really care as long as her puppet is behave and do its job.

* * *

The vice chief let a huff out, fine. He'll do what she wants. Hm. Pasupata... The man pulls his phone and called Makoto.

"Makoto Sako, please prepare the necessary things to summon the _Nataraja_ and _Ananga_." The vice chief swiftly said, ending the call. He can explain it to her later but she's not that slow to pick up on this kind of a thing. She's perfect. Now if he can just see her act sexy or dance— It's broad day light for goodness sake! Now's not the time for sinning!

Maybe it's good if he got pierced by Pasupata... No, no. Chief Yamato will die with him. Oh boy, absolutely no!

Hibiki and the others ogles at the vice chief as he wildly fluff his already fluffy hair like he is losing himself.

"Hey, Hibiki. Is that guy okay?" Airi mutters, completely looking at Saiduq with a weirded out expression. The bunny boy shrugged his shoulders, replying.

"I dunno, sis."

"What the heck, don't call me "sis" you bastard!" The pianist exclaims, punching the bunny boy on his shoulder, hard.

"Ow, brutal! This is child abuse!"

The pianist puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms. "Shut up! You're older than me!"

"Is that why you're flatter than a crepe?" Ask Saiduq who's getting ready to run for his life.

Airi stares at the vice chief, she removes her scarf, throwing it to Hibiki while stretching her body. "You asks for it...!" she roared like a mighty lioness or perhaps a kitten and begun to chase the vice chief.

Unfortunately for Saiduq, even though he have a head start that's not enough to outrun the younger girl and alas, the poor man is caught by the younger that promises scratches and a black eye or two.

Hibiki tried not to wince at the sound the vice chief makes. Ow, painful.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, one of the spectators is making a rather lewd sound which is muffled by the woman with her hand, covering his mouth. She absolutely forgot about the fact that Alcor and Yamato shares the same pain if the vice chief gets hurt but she never knew Mother Harlot is weak to this. Like how a certain demon is weak to mistletoe.

They better leave before someone hears this possessed Hotsuin as he keep spilling these muffled lewd sounds of his while Alcor is getting a beating from Airi Ban.

"This might become a problem if they incidentally hit Alcor. Mhmm..." she mutters, there was frown on her lips but it quickly turn into a malicious smirk. She hauled the mess of a Hotsuin on her back and leave the area, vanishing into thin air.

That'll work even more for her. Heh... It'll be a joyous moment.

* * *

The blunette blinks at the sight before her. It was the vice chief, completely covered in bruises. The bunny boy is with him

"W-Why are you covered in bruises?" she asks, rushing to Saiduq and Hibiki.

The vice chief scratches his head and say. "I teased a kitten too much." He looks around then turns to Makoto. "Are the things I asks, ready?"

The blunette nods her head in confirmation. "Yes, it has been set. We only need are the two main essentials to summon Shiva and Kama. Chief Miyako already told me that we will use the pasupata." she informs, her gaze is set straight into Saiduq's eyes. "Nicaea confirmed the enemy's name to be "Alioth" and right now its travelling towards north of Tokyo, Sapporo."

The vice chief let a thoughtful hum out while pushing his hair back. "Hmm... Shiva needs someone who knows dancing while Kama requires sex appeal." he mumbles as he stares at Makoto.

The man opens his mouth to speak "Makoto Sako, can you act se—" but he's been interrupted.

"I know someone who can dance." The bunny boy cuts the vice chief whilst grabbing Saiduq's by the arm and drags him away. The vice chief gasp as he was being drag away. What's up with the sudden action?

The two left the area, leaving Makoto alone with a puzzled expression.

* * *

The bunny boy and the vice chief sees the ginger haired woman, shivering her bones out as she held a mug of warm tea against her lips. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, smoothly running down through her throat. Ah, that felt good.

The two approach her with Saiduq removing his coat over his shoulder.

"Brr... Why does it have to be this cold?" she asks no one in particular.

"Well, if you didn't dress yourself in such manner, you won't be cold." The vice chief replies while putting the coat over her shoulders. "You can't afford to get sick, not now." He added as if he was a mother talking to her child.

"Geez, thanks mom." The dancer retorts, a small smile graces her lips. "Why are you here though?"

The bunny boy hums. "We need you to dance and summon Shiva," he said straight forward.

Hinako stares before nodding her head. "Okay, I'll do it. Dancing is my forte~!" she said winking at the two boys.

"Teach me pole-dancing." Says vice chief, putting a hand in his pocket. "Yep, we're done with the dancer. Sex appeal is a pain to hunt."

* * *

With that said, they leave the area. Saiduq and Hibiki didn't notice that there's a pink smoke following them.

* * *

The vice chief heave a sigh, they can't find any suitable candidate, Airi Ban would be a good choice yet, she didn't agree so here they are. Empty handed.

"Mh-mm... Sex appeal, I wonder if either. Io Nitta, Makoto Sako, Fumi Kanno or Otome Yanagiya would agree to act sexy. Miyako Hotsuin is out of the question. She'll whip me."

The bunny boy was about say something when an odd fog engulfs his body. "Cute belly buttons~!" Hibiki suddenly exclaims while abruptly pinning the vice chief on the pavement of an empty shrine entrance, unbuttoning the few buttons on the bottom part of his shirt.

The vice chief squints, why is he unbuttoning his shirt? Wait, belly buttons? Oh no, not that?! Saiduq started to squirm away from him.

Right, Kama absolutely adore navels. No way in hell he would participate into this.

"Stop squirming and let me see your belly button!" The bunny boy said but in an utterly different manner as he pins the other's arms above his head. What the...?!

The vice chief looks around and wondered why he did since. No one is around the area. What is going on to Hibiki Kuze?

He guess if this guy is 'thirsty' for that, he'll give him what he wants then...?

The man stop squirming and head butted the boy. That is proven effective when Hibiki rolled off of him and to the pavement. Pink fog begins to pour out of the bunny boy's body.

"T-That hurt like Shiva's punch!" The demon on a colorful parrot appeared, majestically holding his bow and arrow. Saiduq stares, he cannot believe it. Right before him is the demon they were about to summon...

It's the Ananga, Kama. Does that mean the seal broke, resulting to Kama wandering away? Oddly, there are no reports on that matter as of now, Maybe it just happened a few minutes ago?

The vice chief hums thoughtfully. This is the opportunity he couldn't afford to miss. "Kama, lets play hide and seek. The rules are easy. I'll hide and you'll find me within the chosen area. The time limit is an hour. If you win I will be willing to show you a very cute navel of someone and you can do whatever you want with them," he explained while dragging Hibiki near a post and summons Botis to guard the latter.

"You can use other demons to help you find me by telling where I am but you'll win once you see and touch me while saying 'I found you Alcor.' by the by, you can't hostage someone to lure me out, I will decapitate you right on. I'll move at every five minutes."

The Ananga huff then asks "What if I didn't found you within the limit...?" he can feel that this man is dangerous. If he can't find him, it'll be troublesome.

Saiduq hums whilst adjusting his gloves, removing the scabbard that is hanging around his slim waist. "You'll abide anything that I want without any complaint, is that clear?" he said as he removes his boots and set it near Hibiki. Running in barefoot isn't a wise choice but it'll be a nuisance.

"Mhmmm! That is unfair?! When I win you'll just show me someone that has a cute belly button!" Kama complains, his parrot stomp its feet to show frustration.

The vice chief put his hand on his waist then squint before shrugging his shoulders, "Well, do whatever you want will be plausible to you?"

The demon hummed again, thinking this thoroughly. The man said he can use demon to his advantage. Okay then, it's not that a mere child of man can win against him. Kama nodded his head, confident that he'll win.

The vice chief's lips twisted into a smile, my this demon is belittling him. This trash in front of him must have been thinking that he cannot win. They'll see about that.

Without further ado they begun this childish game of hide and seek.

* * *

"1,,,2,,,3...4..."

When Kama begins to count, the vice chief runs around the area, jumping over the small fence and goes behind it, hiding. He pulls out an old vintage pendant watch and look at the time. He needs to move around the area without getting caught for every 5 minutes. Getting in the forest would give him advantage and disadvantage. Hm... Pros, more room to hide. Cons, hard to navigate and he's afraid that if Kama grew tired he'll either run away or hurt the bunny boy.

"8...9...10, ready or not here I come!" The Ananga said, moving around the area to find the human and summoning his helpers.

Saiduq carefully moves to the forest, he'll risk it. It'll buy him sometime if ever Kama and his minions follow him.

"He's there!" Exclaims by one of the Pyro Jack, floating towards the direction where the vice chief went.

Kama and his lackeys followed the man quickly, going inside the forest to follow the human.

* * *

Hibiki wakes up after a few minutes or so, what the heck happen? His head hurt so bad!

"You're awake." A familiar voice speaks all of the sudden. "It's been forty-five minutes since their game start." The woman said nonchalantly while putting a hand on her cheek, blankly staring at the bunny boy. Her puppeteer let her to run wild for a bit.

She wants to bring Yamato with her so that Her plan fail but she can't. She can but she didn't know where Polaris put him. The consequences are painful too but she can endure it. If she just know where his location at.

The bunny boy looks at Aliese who is crouching down in front of him, her eyes resembles a dead person's, there's no light in them. "You... You are..." he muttered, biting his lips.

Did this thing trick them by acting innocent and nice?

The woman pursed her lips. "I apologize for not telling you all, I don't know how to say it. Yes, I'm a triangulum, it is the same thing as the septentrione, I guess. I don't mean to trick everyone... I just wanted to help." The woman said hugging her knee while burying her face on it, "I still wonder if it really is my own will." she added.

The bunny boy stares at her with a confused expression, earlier this woman looks smug and now she seems to be back to herself. "Aliese, what's going on? Saiduq told us you took Yamato? Why and where is he?" he asks.

Aliese stood up, heaving a sigh and opens her mouth. "I don't know where he is, If I do, I'd bring him back. Hotsuin and Saiduq had a pact with each other. They made it after the fourth world collapsed."

Hibiki stares, it begin to dawn on him... Those dreams weren't any dreams, its memories!

"The consequences are, they can't cut it, not until everything fulfilled, they can't be separated for a day unless Hotsuin kiss someone that will be with Saiduq when Hotsuin is not present. Saiduq will be in an excruciating pain, vulnerable like what had happen last Tuesday. " the woman said looking at the forest. "If Saiduq is hit or hurt, excluding the penalty. Hotsuin will feel it and if Saiduq die, he'll die as well. Albeit, if Hotsuin dies, Saiduq will lose something permanently for not fulfilling the conditions of pact." She added looking at the bunny boy.

"Polaris wants to use Hotsuin so she made a very loyal demon possessed him, it'll crush Saiduq... It is too much for me to ask but, please protect Saiduq at all cost..." The woman stops and sigh while turning her head up at the sky then to the bunny boy.

A breeze of warm air blow at their figures. Aliese smiles at Hibiki, warmer than the sun can get. Ethereal, fleeting and melancholy was the only way to describe the smile. "Kuze... The thing in front of you is nothing but an empty and hollow shell. A lie." she said softly.

Hibiki stares. She's wrong, "Empty shells don't smile sadly nor have emotions... You're not a lie, to me you're real!" he screams, making sure she hears it. He cannot bear the thought of the woman being a lie.

The woman ogled at him, her eyes widening out of surprise,

"If you really think you're a lie then stop lying and be the truth!" He exclaims and pull the woman in a tight hug. "If you don't have a your own will then why are you here? C'mon now Aliese... You're not a puppet, you're you." he added, holding the woman tighter. Uh-oh, he don't wanna let go of this small woman.

Aliese looks at him, she's having difficulty but managed to do so. "Hibicchi... Thank you." she said, a warm smile graces her lips and reaches her eyes before vanishing into thin air.

"Goodbye, take care..." was her parting words. They may see each other again. Where and when, no one knows.

The bunny boy breathes out. It all make sense now, he still didn't remember but it have sense now. This is the fifth world but why did the other worlds collapsed?

* * *

Saiduq emerges from the forest, triumph is written all over his face with Kama is with him... What the hell happen?

"Where's Botis?" the vice chief asks, putting his boots on as he look around.

The bunny boy shrugs "I dunno, lets go. It seems that we got Kama." he said walking away. The vice chief stares at the other.

Why did he suddenly look far from him... He's getting further away as days passes. There's an empty feeling inside his chest, Saiduq decided to ignore it and follows Hibiki.

* * *

The two leaves the area and go to their next destination.

* * *

 _ **"The final event is near, how long would you stay asleep?"**_


	14. Thursday's Betrayal (III)

**A/N: Who likes Aliese tbh?**

* * *

 **"Checkmate?"**

* * *

Hibiki and Saiduq end up at Sengakuji, they met Miyako along their way, knowing that Kama is with them, saying that she'll take care of the Ananga as well as inform them to head straight to the TV Tower where Hinako awaits for their arrival. For some reason, she looks worried too. The black haired teen wonders why?

Hibiki didn't really know why they are here, the bunny boy had this gut feeling that something is going to happen.

The vice chief looks around and saw the Terminal, jutting out of the ground. He walks to it while putting a hand over his mouth, it seems that someone had fiddled with it, the seal is broken. The man pulls out his phone and was about to redo the seal when a familiar tone rings, taking the silence away.

The two look at each other before opening and load the video,

The bunny boy and the vice chief stares at the screen as it shows two small bodies lying on top of each other as one of the body is missing its head. A demon stands next to their bodies and turns it into ice before crushing the bodies in pieces.

The female Hotsuin comes upon the scene and shown, falling on her knees after attacking the demon and saw the certain child's head. The video ends, slowly fading into black.

Saiduq kept quiet and cupped his mouth, his expression is close to sorrow. "..." He knew that these children are important to her. They have to do something to halt this.

"These kids... Wait, this place." Hibiki mutters whilst looking around and playing the video. "It's in the video." he said showing it to Saiduq. "Let's stop it, Saiduq!" the bunny boy says with resolve in his voice. The vice chief looks at the other, certainly fascinated at the resolve in those deep blue eyes. The man nodded his head in agreement.

Saiduq, whenever he sees the resolve in the other's eyes, there's a stir of nostalgia in his chest that would flutter inside. Now that he thought about it, His voice had been whispering to him that Hibiki is someone... Someone he wants to—

...?

What was the word he was going to use? He thought of something that would fit.

* * *

"Aah! Jeez! STOP CHASING US YOU STUPID DEMON!" A child in bunny hoodie yells loudly as he drags his older twin brother while running away from the demon, Bai Suzhen. They were playing chase with the woman in a red jacket when she suddenly vanished and thus here they are. The demon suddenly appeared before them like magic!

Mr. God please help! Alkie thought as he ran with his brother.

The two children run as fast as their leg can but unfortunately the other in cat hoodie trip causing the bunny kid to stop and help him.

"C'mon, get up! Alky!" the light haired exclaimed, panic is evident in his small voice as he helped the cat kid. OH! Fried Chicken, the demon is closing its distance.

Alky winces as he slowly gets up by holding onto his twin's hand. His left foot, it seems that it's sprained. The lavender haired looks back, he bites his lower lip. The demon is closing by, the cat kid opens his mouth and says "Run without me." he said firmly. "I sprained my ankle." The child adds as he looks at his younger twin.

It's fine if one of them survive after all.

The light-haired child stares, heterochromatic eyes glisten with unshed tears. This idiot wants to die at the young age, good grief. No! Absolutely no! The light haired shook his head whilst hauling his brother behind his back. "You idiot. I won't leave you behind." he hisses and begins to run again.

His twin brother, Alcor and his older siblings are the only things he got. He wants to be strong for them.

The lavender haired sighs before smiling softly and put his arms around his twin's neck. "You're stubborn for your own good... (Kiela.)" Alky mumbles as the last part was left unsaid.

Alkie grit his teeth, looking back at the demon that kept chasing them. Crap! It's getting nearer than before. He needs to run faster than he can, ah, what is stamina?!

When the demon began to loom over them, it raises its hand with its razor-sharp nails. Alky gulps a lump in his throat and hugs his twin tightly, he's scared. Is this the end for them?

Alkie grinds his teeth together, frustration and fear start to eat him as he tries to run faster. A wistful thinking for a miracle to happen evaded his thought.

Let there be a miracle—. The light haired wish while pushing his limit, trying his best to outrun death with his twin brother.

The demon swings its hands at them as the child that was carrying his twin trips out of exhaustion. The older hugs his younger twin, shielding the other is the least thing he can do.

The children close their eyes and wait for the hit from the demon, fat tears came cascading down on the younger's cheeks.

Alkie guessed it's too late for a miracle.

* * *

It never came, the pain that will inflict to them never came. The twins slowly open their eyes. There, they saw a Cerberus, killing the demon by ripping it into pieces using its powerful jaw.

Alkie and Alky look around and sees Hibiki, a few meters away, he's holding his phone out while panting due to adrenaline. Alcor was behind him, seemingly frozen in place.

Close calls are going to give the two young men a heart attack, Holy crap!

"Chibiki! Alcor!" The light haired calls, standing up after his twin brother got off. The bunny kid runs to them tackling Alcor to the ground, crying. The older twin limps towards them slowly with a soft smile. "I'm glad you came..." he said.

The vice chief sigh in relief then pats the crying child in his arms. He looks at the other child and "Why are you here? Should you be with your sister? Your ankle, is it twisted?" he asks sternly.

The cat boy scratches his head looking around, where should he start. "Yes, it's twisted and well... We were playing chase with the lady in the red jacket, Ms. Aliese. We've been secretly playing with her ever since we could remember. She's nice but she suddenly left us here, which she'd never done before..." the child states as he stares at the ground.

"Didn't we warn you two not to talk and play with strangers?" The vice chief said, standing up with the younger twin in his arms, sleeping soundly. He did exhaust himself. "I don't want this to happen again, child. Is that clear?" he adds hauling the lavender haired child up in his arm. He struggled a bit but managing it well.

The lavender haired nods his head, patting his younger twin. "She's excited to see ms. Aliese... She miss playing with sister, Mr. Alcor." the child mumbles.

Saiduq stares before heaving a sigh. "I know... Let's get you back."

"She, wait you mean?" The bunny boy blurted causing the vice chief and the lavender haired child turned their heads and look at him.

"Yes. Alkie is a she, her name is Kiela. Due to certain people in our family. My older siblings is forced to dress her as a boy and casts her true identity away to live as a boy." explains Alky with a solemn expression. He knew that his twin is struggling through it yet there are grotesque people in their family. It can't be help.

"Hibiki Kuze. You can go to the TV Tower. I'll catch up with you." says the vice chief, leaving the area with the children.

The bunny boy watched them, looking around, he was sure someone is watching... It's her, wasn't it?

He leaves the area a few minutes later after Saiduq and the kids. Feeling uneasy. Something big will happen.

* * *

At the TV Tower, summoning Shiva went smoothly. It's odd that there weren't any demons that would have appeared. None at all. And now, they were waiting for Saiduq's call.

The bunny boy stares at the ground, still feeling unease and worried for the woman without any reason. The bobbed haired girl notices so she approaches him then tap his shoulder. "Are you okay, you look worried."

Hibiki looks at the girl before pursing his lips in a tight line. It took a long while for him to answer. "I saw Aliese and we had a talk..." he pauses, it's better to say it.

"A talk?" Io tilts her head, what did they talk about then?

The bunny boy nods his head and tells the young girl everything what the woman said with everything he remembered as well.

The bobbed haired girl stares at the ground, disbelief is painted all over her face. She can't believe that Aliese might be an enemy yet, the woman chooses to help them and still think it's not her will. Oh, Aliese if Io could just comfort her. The woman is her friend after all.

Also... It's surreal to think that this world is the fifth... So those familiar feeling she felt were actually memories...?

"...I know its hard to believe but trust me, it's real. Aliese, Mizar, and the two kids weren't at the timeline I remember. Miyako on the other hand, I don't really know..." The young lad said, shoving his hand in his pants pocket.

Io looks at him, smiling. "I believe everything that you said. It's just... Surreal." she said, gaze falling on the asphalt. "Say, Hibiki... Is it bad that I'm worried about Aliese?" she added.

Hibiki shakes his head. "No. It's alright..." he answered, "I'm worried too."

The young girl hums. "Does Hibiki like her... Uh, that way?" she suddenly asks. The boy stares at the other, did he like Aliese? He knows he likes the other because she reminds him of the old Saiduq and it pains him to see her crying. That's why he kiss...

Why didn't he realize it yesterday night, when he kissed her so suddenly. Maybe she won't leave that way. Great, just great.

Io stares at him, looking amuse. "Haha, based on your reaction. You do realize it just now, you should confess once you see her." she smiles looking up in the sky. "I... I like her too, she maybe a bit weird but she's fun to be with, she's that person who hides everything in her smile. I want to protect her if I can. Aliese and you are one of the precious people that I want to protect with everything I have." she said while looking and smiling at him.

"Io..." Hibiki ogles at the girl and when he was about to say something back, his phone ring he quickly answers. It's Saiduq.

"Hibiki Kuze, go to the Diet Building if you're done there." swiftly said by the vice chief before ending the call.

"Was that Saiduq?" inquires Io "What did he say?" she asks.

"We're going to the Diet Building, it's probably a meeting." he replies.

The bobbed haired girl nods her head "I'll tell the others then." she said whilst running to the group of people a meter away.

He watches her, the girl's words still ring in his head. The bunny boy smiles softly before walking to them.

Hm... Where's Daichi? he thought.

The group of people left the TV Tower, heading to the Diet Building.

* * *

"Shijima, how long are you going to sleep?" spoke Mizar, looking at the sleeping brunette on the couch, in his arms were a pair of the standard uniform. "...Alioth is hovering towards Sapporo." he informs while walking to him. "That woman, Aliese took Yamato and nowhere to be found."

Daichi grumbles and "Nn... Where's Saiduq?" he asked groggily while sitting up and yawn. He's still drowsy.

"He's helping Chief Miyako, arranging a brief meeting to explain the plan. Everything is all set. It just needs to be done." the short man said, putting the pack of standard uniform on the table and goes back outside to wheel the food cart in. "There's a shower room on the left. Take a shower then eat afterward."

"Okay, thanks." the brunette mutters, standing up and stretching his body.

Mizar stares, contemplating on whether he should ask the brunette if he is utterly sure about his decision. The brunette looks and stares at the older man, Daichi let himself smile, he pretty much know what the man is thinking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure about it." He said.

The short man purses his lips into a deep frown. "What about your friends? They'll be shocked."

"They will be but I've already made my decision, there's no turning back. Anyway. Please tell me, where the void is spreading as of now?"

"Its advancing faster than we expected. As of today its moving towards Akihabara district in Chiyoda Ward. It is not that noticeable though, yet it will be, soon." The short man reported while looking at his wrist watch. "The meeting will start once they are here. Alcor wants you by his side." he adds and with that said, Mizar leaves him alone.

* * *

The brunette let out a sigh before going to the shower room. It is bad that he didn't tell Hibiki and the other's that he would be joining JP's... He's desperate to know what happen in the previous worlds and be able save them. He cannot stomach the fact that he can lose his friends if they made the wrong choice so, he'll play it safe. Joining JP's, he can beseech Hibiki to join their cause.

Saiduq told him everything, of course. It's Yamato's ideal. A meritocratic world.

Daichi doesn't like the idea but its the only way he sees safe. He heaved a tired sigh. If his best buddy won't join in a nice way.

"...Beat them up and forced them to join, was the protocol," he mumbles to himself while lathering himself with the tea scented body wash. So, this is what Saiduq use...

 _O-Oh my god, Shijimara, don't you dare shame yourself!_ he berated himself and took his shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of Sky Tower:

The woman smiles sadly at the box in her hand, it came from a nice lady that sells this so-called "jewelry." The lady said it was the last piece she will be able to sell, yet no one bought it so she'll be giving it for free. Aliese was about to insist that she will pay for it but the lady left quickly. The contents were, two silver chained necklaces with two sets of pendants.

One was a small key and the other is a heart shape pendant with a keyhole. The woman heaves a long sigh.

Polaris said she'll let her be for a moment right after luring the twins to Bai Suzhen. Prohibiting her from making the unnecessary move or else Yamato will die earlier then she expected. So, the woman can't do anything but to watch the two children get chased.

The woman was relief when she saw Kuze and Saiduq were able to save them. She wonders if Miyacchi will despise her more than ever.

"Hypocrite, that's Aliese, I'm Aliese." she mumbles.

"Oh my, why would you insult yourself, darling?" the male Hotsuin speaks in a honeyed tone while hugging her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. Mother Harlot really like this sword out of any sword Polaris made. The triangulum is just too adorable to resist but dang, the urge to taint is real. The demon won't mind helping her if she's troubled.

Aliese pats the male on the head, he's harmless. "I want to help my friends but after Polaris' plan... I don't think they'll forgive me, a liar," she said sadly, caressing the box. "They probably call me 'heartless' after that."

"You know, if you are heartless then why would you care for those humans?" Mother Harlot said softly while patting the woman's head. "A heartless person won't bother doing something bad as long as their plan works, they are willing to sacrifice anything, remorselessly. They won't care at all. If you still thought you are heartless. Tell yourself this: A heartless person never cared, yet there's no way we can tell if they really are heartless if they show a caring side of them."

The woman stares, that actually cheer her up. She smiles happily at the young Hotsuin then, "I wish I can bring you to them but Polaris might control me and kill both of you. I'm afraid to lose everyone and you too, Mother Harlot." she says while looking at the white rabbit hoodie that was folded neatly beside her.

It's been just a day ever since she parted with the group, yet she starts to long for them. Wanting to be at their side and helped them with her all. Miyako's words still rang and repeatedly plays in her mind, the female Hotsuin have a valid point but even so.

Hibiki and Mother Harlot's words enlighten her at this point. It's her own will, she had the will to do anything she wanted. What her heart wanted. Her own heart and will... It feels great, turning a lie into the truth.

The warm liquid that came from her eyes flows down to her cheek. She's crying yet there's a smile on her lips. Tears of joy? How amusing, she feels happy to the point of crying.

The young Hotsuin smiles, wiping her tears before opening his mouth and "Polaris is asleep, yes?" he asks. Mother Harlot had decided to help this woman.

In all honesty, the demon is just doing this for entertainment but now, look what they get. Bullying such darling woman. It's boring, she don't even fight back.

* * *

Aliese nods, "She's conserving her power, controlling me is tiring for her." she said while putting the necklace with the lock pendant around her neck. She'll give the key to someone important to her. "I'm not sure if she can still control me. Using a sword as a vessel is quite taxing. She needs her power and energy if the others gain her audience."

"Then, create a temporary pact with me, in this body." the demon suggests.

"But that body is contracted with Saiduq." She said.

The possessed Hotsuin smirks then bite his own lips, making it bleed. "I know. That's why you'll protect Saiduq and take his pain all by yourself to defeat me," he said in a husky tone. Casting a powerful charm ailment on her. It is the only way. It's better than sorry.

A human who had already created a pact with a sword and made a new one with another sword would be a temporary pact, it'll last for 8 hours. It would negate any damage that first contacted sword might receive and throw the damage to the second contracted sword taking the light damage with the human contractor. The damage might be light but the pain is intense.

That's what Polaris told the demon. It seems that she hadn't told it to this woman.

The woman looks blankly at his lips then she absently pressed her own pair of lips onto his, kissing the other chastely. Tasting the metallic taste of his blood.

The possessed teen hums, pulling away then patted the woman, the charm spell will go away after an hour. He felt bad, he wants to go to hell— Wait, Mother Harlot lives there.

Oh boy. This is awkward.

The woman stares blankly, there's a small upturn curve on her lip.

* * *

Hibiki and the other arrive at the JP's headquarters and was greeted by Daichi in JP's uniform, his yellow scarf stays in place, his hair was pushed back on the side, He looks decent and handsome. The brunette smiles at them. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"What's up with that attire?" asks the pianist while blinking. "It doesn't suit you."

The brunette pout and say "Aww, really too bad. It'll be my daily go." as he scratches his head.

"What do you mean...?" Hibiki speaks through his teeth. why didn't he know? Daichi will always tell him if he decides on something. He won't stop him but, could he at least told him that he'll join JP's. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Why did it feel like he'd been betrayed by his best friend?

The brunette stared at his best friend, it hurts to see his expression yet, it can't help. "I'm sorry, I don't have much time..." he said, averting his gaze and turned his back to them "Follow me. Miyako and Saiduq were waiting." the young man added as he begun to lead them. Everyone followed while the bunny boy stands still in his spot.

The black haired teen stares, clenching his hand into a tight fist. Why do the people he cares for starts to drift away?

Hibiki sighs before following the others.

* * *

Once they entered the room, Saiduq starts the briefing, they also notice that Ronaldo Kuriki is there, his hands were cuff together. The white haired clear his throat and begun explaining when the enemy appears and where. He also stated that it's spread toxin apparently, It's a summary of today's daily report.

The vice chief hummed then "And by now it's heading to Sapporo, Hokkaido. We'll shoot it down and finish it off."

"Seriously, how will you do that!?" the detained detective aggressively spoke.

"I'm not even done, keep quiet Ronaldo Kurikinky." counters Saiduq.

"It's Kuriki!"

"Kurikinky."

"Kuriki!"

"Kurikinky."

The other watch them banter back and forth in front of the female Hotsuin who is twitching and when she cannot take it anymore. She stood up and slam her hand on the table, glaring towards Saiduq.

Everyone in the room flinches then turn their heads to look at her, she doesn't look amused.

"Alcor, please stop fooling around and finish what you're about to say." she stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

The vice chief gulp before clearing his throat. "In order to shoot its core down, we will need the _Pasupata_ , we needed two demons in order to use it..." Saiduq pauses and looks at the Daichi.

The brunette stands up from his seat then proceed where the white-haired left off. "Those demons are, Shiva and Kama."

"Impressive, as expected Daichi Shijima. Kama needed sex appeal. But we actually found him loitering around a shrine." the vice chief said while playing with his hair.

Hibiki clears his throat "Shiva needs someone to dance." he said. "That's where Hinako came in."

The vice chief nods his head. "Yes, that's my Hibiki Kuze. We ask for Hinako Kujou's help on summoning Shiva, which is a success."

The female Hotsuin flash a professional smile at them "All of the components were completed, we will recreate an event that happened hundreds of years ago." she declares.

The detective looked at them, something is not right. "Wait, that thing is huge, what will happen to Sapporo if that thing falls on it?!" he asked.

Saiduq turns to him "The city, it'll be destroyed." he replies flatly crossing his arms while staring at the older condescendingly.

As if he was telling the older to punch him in the face if he can.

Ronaldo twitches, this guy is hitting his nerves harshly, more than Yamato Hotsuin can. "You bastard—"

"Calm down Ronaldo, No one is alive there, to begin with." Daichi cuts the detective off, looking dead serious. "Sapporo is a dead city." the brunette said flatly.

Everyone in the room falls into silence, they felt another sequence of Deja vu. They expected this one too. It is sickening but there's nothing they could do.

Jungo stood up then abruptly leaves the room, the silence is deafening. No one dared to follow him.

The bobbed haired girl bites her lower lips and decided to break the silence. "L-Lets just do our best and defeat it."

Miyako smiles at her, sincerely this time, "Miss Io is right. Nothing will be done if we brood at this topic."

The bunny boy stands up. "Let's take it down then," he said like a cool anime protagonist.

Everyone agreed and left the room, resolve is clear in their eyes.

The vice chief's lips twisted into an ephemeral smile. This is the potential of humanity. It's certainly beautiful and one of a kind.

* * *

The bunny boy and the dancer went to the TV Tower to see Shiva.

"If I yell Shiva, he'll come out, right?" she asks, looking around. Where is the Nataraja?

"Try it..." he suggested.

The dancer scratches her head then clears her throat "Shiva!" she calls out, louder. The said demon appeared before them, making a surprise entrance.

"It's you child of man. What can I do for you?" the demon, Shiva asks courteously.

Hinako gasp, "Whoa! You surprise me..." she said then turns to the bunny boy. "What now Hibiki?"

The bunny boy opens his mouth to say something when his phone rings, he quickly answered it.

"Mr. Hibiki, is Shiva ready?" the female Hotsuin spoke behind the line.

"Yep, what now?"

Miyako ended the call. The bunny boy looks at his phone with an incredulous expression. She ended the call without saying anything.

"Was that Miyako? What did she say?" the dancer ask.

Hibiki sweats, oh well. "Start dancing."

"What, seriously?!" The dancer exclaims but complied, pulling out her fan and starts to dance graciously.

* * *

"Okay, let us begin." The female Hotsuin stated, turning her head to Kama. The ananga stares at her nervously. "C-Child of man, this is dangerous..." he said while shaking. "I-It's S-Shiva we're talking about," Kama adds. recalling a certain painful memory that became a tale legend.

Miyako smile with a troubled expression. "It's more dangerous if our enemy live. So please lend your strength to us," she said softly.

The ananga stared at the female, he guesses it can't be helped. Humans do everything to survive after all. "Okay," he states and points his bow and arrow up to the sky and concentrated.

Saiduq walks to them. "Did you know where Shiva is?" he asks contemplated if this will work, he just wish it would or else. The ananga nods his head

"Of course I know where he is!" Kama exclaims. "There he is! At the TV Tower!" he adds.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Mwamwamoomoomoomeemeemeetingtangwallawallabingbang! Bwamoobamoowa!" The ananga chanted then shoots his arrow.

The interim chief stares at Saiduq who was trying to smother his laugh behind his palm. "Status update, please."

The man cleared his throat. "Its accuracy is 99.9% Miyako Hotsuin. It'll hit in 20 seconds," he said while checking the tablet he was holding then distance himself away from Miyako and Kama. The female Hotsuin nods her head, pulling out her sword from the scabbard, lifting it up then pointing it to the ananga.

"Thank you, your sacrifice won't be in vain," she said and used the Dragon Stream to lift Kama up, where Alioth's core is supposed to be.

* * *

As Shiva watch the woman perform beautifully, the nataraja was hit by Kama's arrow. Pink smoke surrounds him.

Everything went quiet.

"Uh... Hibiki..." The dancer mumbles watching Shiva who stood completely still. The bunny boy gulp. "Run!" he says whilst moving away. Hinako followed him.

"Kama..." The Nataraja speaks slowly, shaking from the rage he felt. "How dare you!? I see you haven't been burned enough. I'll grant your wish!" he exclaimed while unleashing the pasupata, shooting it to the ananga whose exact placement is perfectly aligned to Alioth's core.

The pasupata hit directly both Kama and the septentrione's core, Alioth's outer shell slowly but surely was falling downwards where Sapporo is. Destroying every structures and building that was on it.

Hibiki's phone rang, the bunny boy quickly answer it.

Miyako's voice can be heard on the other line. "It's a success, please prepare everything you need. We will attack it after the amount of neurotoxin goes down," she said swiftly and ends the call.

He stared at his phone before telling Hinako what the chief interim had said.

They leave the area after a small chat.

* * *

Miyako and Saiduq were making their way to the underground terminal when.

"Tell me, chief Miyako Hotsuin. Are you the one who told Ronaldo Kuriki about the situation between me and Yamato Hotsuin?" the vice chief blurted all of a sudden. His expression was unreadable.

The female Hotsuin halts from walking and turn her cold gaze to him. "If it was me, what would you do," she states, her tone sounds like she's challenging him. The vice chief hums whilst cupping his mouth.

"That's a hypothetical statement. Hm... If it was you then you will be charged with committing treachery and spreading confidential files to a civilian, more or less to the enemy." he said.

"Weren't you doing the same?" she retorts. "As a matter of fact, you let Mr. Shijima look through our files, even before he became a member."

"I won't deny that fact and in fact, you are free to detain me Chief Miyako Hotsuin, do as you wish." The vice chief countered. "But one more thing. How did you know that woman?" he asks again looking at the younger female with suspicion written all over his face.

Miyako kept quiet and resumes walking but Saiduq grabs her by the arm, pushing her to the wall and pinned her in place. "Answer me." he demands, locking his gaze to the female Hotsuin.

The chief interim kept her stance but keeping the eye contact, glaring holes on his face. The older man sighed, letting her go and walk to the terminal, he won't gain anything if she's being obstinate.

The female watches him, walking further away from her.

* * *

When the time has finally come, Hibiki and his party made their way to Sapporo, using the terminal with the neutralizer that's given to him by Makoto.

Alioth came down slowly, almost majestically. It begins to make noises as if talking to them in its ancient language. The demons start to appear as well, hindering the path to where the septentrion is. The summoners nodded their heads whilst pulling out their phones from pockets and fight with all of what they had.

Their will to survive reign supreme as their enemy goes down within minutes or so, vanishing without leaving any trace that it existed. This shows that humans grow stronger day by day, bearing the potential to withstand any obstacles that stood their way, claiming victory in their hands. Conquering everything to survive the calamity given by the Divine Providence.

* * *

Unknown to them they are being watched by the two certain people.

"So, this is them. Impressive." the possessed Hotsuin spoke, amazement in his tone, adjusting his newly change shirt provided by the woman beside him. She said that he cannot stay in that flimsy clothing he was in earlier. He is comfortable in kimono, though, too bad he had to change into something casual. It's nothing fancy in all honesty, its just a plain red turtleneck shirt with sleeves, black slacks, and plain black rubber shoes. The woman also gave him a red muffler since it started snowing.

Aliese turns her head to him then "They can do it. I watched them grow stronger each day. I'm elated to see them go further." she said proudly with a smile, her cheeks and nose were reddening due to the cold weather. The possessed male removes the muffler around his neck and wrapped around the woman's neck.

The triangulum tilted her head to the side, he could swear he saw a question mark appearing on her head.

"You need it more than me, your nose is red like the reindeer we saw earlier." he said sweetly.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asks looking back to where the group was earlier, they left. The woman dreads this hour to come, her beautiful smile is replaced by a deep frown.

A part of her don't want to hurt them and another part of her wants to know how much they've grown. If they cannot surpass this last unexpected obstacle then they will never be able to gain the audience of the Almighty.

The possessed Hotsuin pats her head for the last time. "Don't worry, I'm sure they can do it," he assured her. It's a mystery, yet Mother Harlot can feel how her host's trust those humans more than anything. There's one thing the demon is sure of.

Yamato Hotsuin will wake up sooner.

"Will I be able to see you again?" The woman asks, looking at him while smiling sadly. The possessed teen chuckle amusedly."Let me quote a certain line from a human book I've read." He paused and closing his eyes, remembering the remarkable words from the book.

 _"And when your sorrowed is comforted you will be content that you have known me. You will always be my friend. You will want to laugh with me. And you will sometimes open your window, so for that pleasure...And your friends will be properly astonished to see you laughing as you look up at the sky! Then you will say to them, 'Yes, the stars always make me laugh!' And they will think you are crazy. It will be a very shabby trick that I shall have played on you..."_ Mother Harlot recited, slowly opening his eyes and look at the other's expression.

The woman smiles at him, fighting the urge to cry. Ever since she learned how to cry, her tear would always cascade down to her cheek whenever she feels sorrow in her 'heart.' Aliese stands up, offering her hand to the possessed Hotsuin.

"We need to lose for them but it never meant that we will hold back. Our lost is their victory. They won't hold back so neither we." She declared, eyes clear with resolve.

Mother Harlot smirks sadistically, accepting her hand and "Of course." he stated.

The two left the area and head straight to their destination.

* * *

After their fierce battle, Hibiki and the others wind up at Tsuutenkaku and was greeted by the certain woman stepping on Mizar's unconscious body, as if on cue Saiduq entered the scene and stare at it. He glared at the woman whose expression were delightful.

"So you decided to show true nature, wretched woman." states the vice chief with a dark look on his visage.

The woman stops stepping on the poor man's body, turning to them with a soft smile. "Ah, that's right," she said kicking the short man's body to them, smiling wider as she adds. "I'm done playing with you pitiful humans. Fooling you gains me nothing at all." The woman snaps her fingers and demon begins to appear, surrounding the group.

The bobbed haired girl stares, this can't be true. "Please tell me, all of those days you spend with us. Aliese was it all an act?!" she asks tearfully.

Aliese looks at the younger, lifting her arm towards Io. "You irritate me. Die," she said and cast a powerful fire spell.

The girl stared blankly at the woman. She can't even avoid the attack. The bunny boy pulls her away, gritting his teeth together. So, it was all a lie. "Everyone, get ready!" he orders pulling his cellphone out whilst glaring at the woman.

The others complied with the order and get ready. The vice chief puts Mizar somewhere safe before pulling out his saber from its sheathe and summons his demons.

Someone claps, walking to the woman. "Oh my~ why did you begin without me?" he asked in a honeyed tone as he looking at the summoners with an amused expression. "I'm here now, let us begin this orgy of death!" The male Hotsuin exclaimed, activating the power of the Dragon Stream. The woman turns to Saiduq, she flashes a devious smile at the man. Everyone, except for Hibiki, ogles at the person, its Yamato.

The vice chief clicked his tongue. "Okay, what did you do to him?!" he asks furiously. This forsaken woman will get what she wants!

"Haha! Beat it out of me, Alcor!" She replies, vexing the vice chief further.

The vice chief clench his jaw, "You ask for it, I'll give it to you, roughly." he states while cutting a demon that was trying to get close to him in half.

"That is if you can." She retorted with a sly smile on her face.

The battle with the treacherous woman and the captive Hotsuin begun.

Hibiki and the others begin to attack the male Hotsuin and help Saiduq with the woman who's hit is enough to knock them in one hit.

The bunny boy noticed that their attack bounces back at them when they try to hit Yamato with elemental and physical attacks, almighty attacks works but it's less damaging. Also, the vice chief isn't receiving any damage at all when the demon and the woman hit him. As a matter of fact, Aliese and Yamato takes damage every time the vice chief is hit. Looking like they were enduring an extreme pain.

The woman pants before knocking Kujou out. Let's see, she knocked. Torii, Kanno, Shijima, Yanagiya and Ban. She's a hypocrite so she wish they are fine. She moves towards Saiduq and attacks him relentlessly. using Assassinate at the man. The temporary pact will lose its effect after 30 minutes. It's been 7 hours since they made the contract.

Io cast zandyne at the woman, looking blankly at her, there's sorrow in those eyes. Aliese hides a bitter smile, the bobbed her was the first person who considers her as a friend. And yet...

The treacherous woman swiftly moves towards the bobbed haired girl and punch her on the stomach causing Io to fall on her knees, gasping and coughing. Aliese clenched her jaw, guilt is eating her. No, she needs to look bad.

A heartless monster so that it'll be easy for them to finish her off.

"A-Aliese... plea-please... Stop." the girl pleads, looking up at her, tears streamed down on her cheeks. The treacherous woman steeled herself forcing a devious smile on her face. "Heh, plead all you want, that won't save you," she said lifting her hand and was going to knock the younger when she felt a scorching pain hits her. The woman falls on her knees, sweating and panting.

Saiduq looks at her then turn to Yamato who was on his knees as well, oddly he is the one who got the hit, he had been noticing it since the beginning, the woman hits hard. He should be down earlier when she's attacking him relentlessly. Could it be, its the temporary pact Mizar had told him once?

An earthquake suddenly occurred. The vice chief huffed if this continues Yamato Hotsuin's life would be in danger if they didn't knock him. "Hibiki Kuze, Makoto Sako!" he calls. "Attack me with all you've got!"

"Are you insane Vice Chief!?" The blunette exclaims, grunting as her hit bounced back.

"Do...it, woman. If you still want to see this lad tomorrow." The possessed teen said while smiling sadly, his gaze fixated on the treacherous woman, it's her plan to act like a blasted bitch and hit her friends so that they would abhor her and kill her. She can be a good actress.

"I apologize on her behalf. End her farce, it's painful for me to watch her hurt the people she holds dear." Mother Harlot mumbles under his breath.

The bunny boy stared at the possessed Hotsuin... He doesn't understand anymore. Holy crap.

"Hurry up you two!" Urges the vice chief, readying himself while looking at the woman. Seriously, this woman is so difficult. "Oi, masochistic woman, you'll be freaking help, attack me."

The woman nods her head whilst standing up. Makoto and Hibiki stare at each other then complied.

The three simultaneously attack the vice chief with all of their strength.

They heard a painful scream that came from the young Hotsuin before falls on the ground. The Dragon Stream ceased its working. Saiduq quickly goes to the fallen Hotsuin's side to check his pulse.

...

It's beating, thank goodness.

Makoto and Hibiki sigh in relief. On cue the back up came as well, helping the unconscious summoners. The bunny boy looks around, searching for the woman... That is nowhere to be seen.

The bunny boy sighs, the woman is just... Sigh.

They left the area to rest, it had been an eventful day.

* * *

It is midnight when the female Hotsuin retire to her room. After entering her room, there she saw the woman sitting on her bed with a small box in her hands. She was wearing a red muffler and Hibiki's hoodie. The female Hotsuin notices that she look tired. Well, suits her. It's her fault.

Right she even used her brothers for the plan.

"Welcome back..." The woman greets, smiling gently at her.

The female Hotsuin crosses her arms "What are you doing here?" she asks, staring coldly at the woman.

Aliese stands up, walking to her and hands her a small box. "...Please accept this," she said, her voice sounded raw, did she...?

Miyako inspects the box before opening it, its a simple small wooden trinket box in a heart shape. The content was a silver chained with a small key pendant. The female squints at the woman "What is this for?" she asks.

The woman hums, smiling to herself, it is too cheesy. "It's the key to my heart," she replies while averting her gaze.

"What heart are you talking about? Last time I checked you don't have one." jibes the female Hotsuin, not removing her gaze from the woman. "Why are you even giving this thing to me?"

"Because I love you." declares the woman whilst locking her gaze to the younger. "Ever since I saw your smile. I fell for you. I want to protect you. I love you not because it's a part of my purpose, it's because I wanted to protect your smile... I know it's utterly preposterous, I'm sorry but I am just following my heart's desire." The woman confessed, warmly smiling at Miyako.

The female Hotsuin stares at her. She's speechless. "You're obnoxious. Leave. Don't show your face again." she stated moving to her closet.

Aliese smiled sadly she was about to leave when an absurd idea came to her mind. "Miyacchi..." she calls out.

The female Hotsuin turns her head to look at the woman, she felt a pair of lips against cheeks. Miyako's eyes widen.

Aliese places a chaste kiss on her cheeks and backs away, turning her back to leave. Alas, she won't leave the room.

Not when Miyako's sword pierce through her stomach. The woman's blood was staining the hoodie she was wearing, it was black. The woman falls to her knees, coughing a black substance out before looking at the female Hotsuin.

Her smile betrays the bitterness she feels.

Saiduq enters the room with a few members.

"...Thank you for cooperating with us, Chief Miyako Hotsuin— Cor Caroli, you deemed your loyalty to the agency." The vice chief said, smiling professionally. "Take her." he ordered pointing at the woman on the ground and leaves the room, taking the woman with him.

* * *

 _ **"Checkmate."**_


	15. Farewell Friday (I)

**_A/N: I might get lazy writing at the end of December. Look how short it is. *sobs* Review, how is it... It's nearing its end too. Sadly. Thank you for taking your time and reading it even though my grammar is bad. Also tell me if you want an extra for Christmas. I'll try my best!_**

* * *

 _ **The Black 'Delusional' Rook smiles softly, mumbling...**_

* * *

The white haired woman wakes up, she looks around and notices that she was in some sort of an enormous glass tube. She feels weak and her mind is clouded. Her mind begun to clear up and a bitter smile made its way on her lips as she remembered the memories of last night's event. She somewhat expected it to happen, she understands that there's a reason for it... Yet it pains her. The pain burns inside her chest, she decided to ignore it.

It'll dissipate, eventually.

* * *

"You're awake..." A voice snaps her thought, the woman looks at the person before smiling at them.

"Should I say "good morning," Sako?" she inquired. "So you really are an enemy?" the blunette ignores the woman's question and went straight to the point. Aliese nodded her head. It's no use of hiding it. She never intended to hide it anyway. It's just that she didn't know how will she say it.

"I never intended to keep it. Yes, I'm a triangulum. An enemy." she states, moving her gaze to the floor. "I am created by the Divine Order to fill out a role and serve the current Administrator, Polaris." she adds.

"If you are an enemy, why did you helped us from the start? Did you intend to trick us and lower our guards down?" Makoto asks. "At first, I don't really know why I did that..." The woman pauses, pondering through her course of action.

At first, she thought it was the Administrator's will that's forced upon her. The time she regained consciousness how fascinating Humanity were, six years ago. It's that moment where she only saw the bad on humans too.

Poverty, corruption, injustice and such. She thought Polaris is right, humanity deserves annihilation. Albeit, her opinion change after meeting a certain child with endless possibilities. That child grew into a beautiful lady. She's glad that she survives every trial and fighting with Hibiki.

The young girl may not remember her but it's fine that way.

"It is unsettling for a being like me to say this but... I have no intention of tricking all of you and to tell you the truth, I see myself helping. I grew to love humanity even the ugliest part of it." Aliese continues accompanied with a soft smile.

Her smile begins to disappear as her eyelids grew heavy and her mind becomes muddled. Lulling her into an exceptionally deep slumber.

The blunette pursed her lips into a deep frown. "Grew to love humanity...huh?" she mutters, turning her back and leaves. Pondering everything that had happen as a few days ago.

* * *

Everyone is at the meeting room, Hibiki and the others were awaken by the members, they told them that it's an urgent meeting.

They saw Saiduq followed by Mizar and Makoto entered the room, oddly, where's Miyako? The vice chief clears his throat and begun to speak.

"I'm here to answer all of your question as our thanks for helping us, lending your strength." he says. The dancer move forward and ask. "What is the black thing on the photo yesterday?"

"The void is used in order to erase the very existence of humanity from the world. Nothing resides within the Void, as it is absolute nothingness. Every fact that humans have ever existed and the very idea of humanity itself, will be utterly erased within it." The vice chief replies while grabbing the remote to the monitor, showing the photo they saw yesterday. "The disappearance of not matter, but of awareness, of ideals, and the fact that life forms have ever existed will completely disappear like it had never existed to begin with in the world."

Everyone stares, they're not shock but they felt something more will come.

"H-How far has it spread...?" Meekly, Io asks whilst looking at the floor. "I'm sorry to say this but... Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka is the only remaining place that is not covered by it." The blunette answered, forlorn.

"T-That can't be..." the bobbed haired mumbles.

The bunny boy frowns and "The Dragon Stream, Miyako says it was a barrier." he said.

"...Unfortunately, yesterday when we were fighting that woman. A certain person pulled out the stakes that sealed its power, thus the protective barrier is no longer erected. Our conclusion on how the three cities will last is the day after tomorrow, at dawn." The vice chief informed them. They need to move faster now.

The detective grits his teeth as he watches them, the white haired would make him join this kind of meeting by cuffing him on the chair. "What are you up to now?" he hissed through his teeth. Everyone turns to the older man then to the vice chief who simply smiles at them. Their stomachs churn, what will the other reply.

Hibiki's expression turns dark, he knows where is this going. He guessed if Saiduq is with Yamato's side that means...

The white haired's smile twisted into a lopsided grin. An expression that only suits a tyrant. "Gain Polaris's audience and create a new order based on merit." he declared proudly, this is what he and Yamato Hotsuin wanted, yet his heart screams differently. Not that he'll listen to it. "The strong shall guide the world, like how it should be." Saiduq knows it's cruel but this world is filled with dross. Humanity itself is brimming with dross.

"That's just cruel!" Hinako exclaims. "How do you even plan doing that?!"

"We will use Polaris, the Administrator of this world and rewrite everything." Daichi answered, looking at them with an unreadable expression. "I agree with him." he proclaims whilst walking to the vice chief's side. Resolve is clear in his eyes. The brunette expected this to happen. Again, in order to create a safe path for him and his friends, he'll do anything even if he'll be recognize as evil.

"Hm... Not a bad idea, vice chief." amusingly said by Fumi.

The bunny boy stares blankly, Daichi should be opposed to this. "...That is like enforcing your will to the people." he stated.

"It's up to you on how you look at it. You are free to decide, whether you want to join or not, heed this as a warning. I will personally destroy any of you if you tried and hinder us." The vice chief stated whilst walking to the door and leaves the room, Mizar, Daichi and Fumi follows suit, that left Makoto alone with the others.

The blunette walks to the detective and removes the man's handcuffs before turning to the others with a trouble expression. "I know, you are rather... Shaken by this declaration but I agree with them as well. This world is full of corrupt politician, criminals and injustice people." she states. Makoto takes a deep breath and adds "I will take full responsibilities on my action. This is the path I've chosen." She turns her back and left.

Hibiki and the others is engulfed by silence, no one dared to say something. Knowing that the world will disappear and JP's declaration. They're not entirely shock or anything. It just felt wrong.

They left the room with Ronaldo joining their team.

* * *

Saiduq enters the facility where they store the wretched woman. "How is she?" he asks walking towards Fumi, "She's fine, unconscious state. It seems that the Dragon Stream can be use as sedatives to those thing. She did wake up earlier and had a chit-chat with Mako for a short time." she replies whilst typing on her computer.

"I see," he pauses and looks at the tube, inside it is a woman. Floating motionlessly. "How fast did her wound healed?"

"After getting inside the tank, she's been regenerating for approximately 7 hours, she's still healing at any rate the regeneration is not that fast. We also check on her blood and it contain, surprisingly." Fumi leans closer and whisper to his ear. "Pure testosterone."

The vice chief stares blankly at the scientist. "Are you jesting, this is a matter of seriousness Fumi Kanno." The woman shakes her head. "I did the test thrice, which is a pain." she said whilst handling him the result papers. "If digested, it can be an actual aphrodisiac."

The vice chief squints, reading the papers. They all say the same thing. "Black fluid: Testosterone (100%)" He reads out loud. "So... If we fight her and ingested her blood she'll give us a—" Saiduq didn't finish when an emergency alarm rings, he put the papers down and leave in haste.

Is the enemy here?!

* * *

 _ **"I love you..."**_


	16. Farewell Friday (II)

**_A/N: Hi, I'm still alive... I'll just drop this here. See ya!_**

* * *

 ** _"...Am I doing the right decision?"_**

Saiduq arrives at the command center. "Status update," he demands as he walks towards one staff. "Multiple reports of aggressive demons attacking civilians, the SDF, and our staff." She replies diligently. "The rates have increased since last night!" she adds. The vice chief put a hand on his mouth, this is too much for them to handle. "Tell all the agents to run away as fast as they can if ever they spotted one." he barks. "Yessir!" the staff affirms. "Vice Chief! There's an emergency! We spotted legions of demons 150 kilometers away from Tsutenkaku!" another male agent reports in a haste. The man clicks his tongue. "Tch, order all units to disperse away from Tsutenkaku, we no longer need to protect it!" He orders. "Affirmative!" the male agent exclaims.

Saiduq huffs, if they lose more agents, it'll be tough for them without the spiritual barrier that protects them, the void will spread faster and the rogue demons from failed contracts. The man sighs while pinching his nose bridge. This day will be stressful than he thought. The vice chief leaves the command center, Makoto Sako can handle everything from there, plus Daichi Shijima can assist her. They need to focus their attention on the upcoming adversary.

"...Two more to go..." he mumbles under his breath as he goes to Osaka, better to relieve some stress by beating demons.

* * *

Hibiki and his party ended up at Umeda, Bickman. They were still discombobulated at the declaration Saiduq made earlier, the bunny boy had seen it coming, but it feels certainly strange. Ronaldo, however, keeps quiet, he hasn't uttered anything at all which is more stranger.

"...So... Would you join them, Hibiki?" Io looks at Hibiki. He didn't really know what to answer. "I don't really know, I'm stumped... Daichi though, I never know that he'll join him, there's a reason for it, right...?" he answers while shoving his hands into his pocket. The bobbed haired nods in agreement. "Daichi must've his own reason but..." she trails off. "His character didn't suit their goals." he finishes the sentence. The girl sighs tiredly. "Yeah..." she mumbles. Jungo walks to the group with a tray filled with Chawanmushi. "We should all eat something..." as he gives them each one of it. They said their thanks and eat in silent. After they had the first meal of the day the group decided to part ways for a bit.

That leaves Hibiki on his own, pondering on what he should do.

* * *

The black haired stares blankly at where his feet brought him. Tsutenkaku... He looks around and sees Saiduq with Hecate and Botis, beating legions of demons. Hibiki watches as the man casts a force spell thus making the demons fly away. The talented civilian begins to wonder why the latter is here, he quickly summons Da Peng and flies to the vice chief to close their distance.

"Hibiki Kuze, why are you here?" The vice chief inquires as he launches another force spell.

"I should be the one asking that?!" the bunny boy counters while he orders Da Peng to cast an almighty spell.

"Stress relieving." The man simply replied which resulted to the bunny boy's weirded look, but he didn't say anything and just help the latter to relieve stress.

"Saiduq... Are you really sure you're going to create a world based on merit?" The bunny boy suddenly blurts out of the blue. They defeated all of the demons. The vice chief turns his head to look at the teen, humming before he replies. "Yes, I am certain. It seems that you're insinuating my capabilities." he turns his head somewhere, his expression was frigid. "I know you can see it clearly. This world is filled with corruption and crimes. I acknowledge that Ronaldo Kuriki's idea is far less harsh than meritocracy yet egalitarianism isn't always the thing humans need." he said whilst returning his gaze to Hibiki. Light purple orbs were matte, lacking their light in them. "If you dare to defy me. I won't hesitate to fight you." The man said with seriousness in his tone. Saiduq turns his back and moves to leave the area when.

"I'll show you an alternative way," exclaims Hibiki, determination resonates within his tone. He clenches his hand into a tight fist. The vice chief halts then glance back to the other. "Show me what you got." he challenges. A devious smirk comes across his pallid lips before resuming to leave the area. The bunny boy stares and leaves the area as well.

* * *

The bobbed haired places a couple of flowers on the ground. She was standing where her mother was devoured by a demon, the memory was still vivid in her mind, more graphic. The helplessness still resides within her heart. Maybe if she was strong enough that time she'll be capable of saving her mom. Io let out a sigh, thinking about the things that had happened within the week made its impact through their daily lives and now. One wrong move, their world will be in either chaos or destroyed. The bobbed haired girl sighs again and looks around she notes that this is where they met Aliese for the first time. The woman suddenly appeared when they needed help. The brunette wonders if it's apart of the woman's performance though Aliese didn't look like the type who will do something like that or she's just being naive? She sighs once again, resignation is evident on her youthful face. Io worries that something more dreadful will come to their way. She prays that nothing bad will happen to her friends. The girl wistfully wishes that everything can go back to normal.

She clasps her hands together, offering her prayer before leaving the area. She decided to give her all, even if it means going up against all odds. Io Nitta will fight against fate if she needs too. It's her own will, not anyone's. Only hers alone.

* * *

The tall woman frowns at the report her colleague gave. It has the reports for the multiple cases of demons, running amok then attacking humans. Makoto flips through the page and there she sees a photo of a civilian, mangled beyond recognition. The bluenette resisted the urge to gag, she'd seen far more worst than this. "...Damn it... First the void and now this..." she mutters while closing the report folder and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Makoto," calls Mizar whilst walking towards the bluenette. He glancing at the folder the woman is holding at the moment. "You need to rest. You haven't been able to sleep properly," he said while looking around the room.

"I don't think I can rest. The reports are getting worst, at this rate if this continues..." She trails off. thinking of the worst case scenarios. The short man heaves a sigh and gently places his hand on her right shoulder whilst putting a light pressure on it. "You overthink too much, you know that. Demons can't eat all of the humans in this world," he said as if trying to make her at ease. "Your shoulders are stiff, try to relax and take a nice shower, I'll handle everything while you do," he added as he averts his gaze. The bluenette sighs, a shower won't hurt she guess.

"I'll comply with your suggestion but call me whenever there's an emergency..." She said, smiling tiredly. She stands up from her seat and walks to the door and leaves.

Mizar watches her leave. He heaves a sigh before shaking his head. "I've grown attached to these humans..." he mumbled under his breath while running his fingers through his hair. His origin must've been proud, sarcasm on the word proud.

* * *

A certain brunette is making his way towards where the cells are with a tray of food in his both hand. Daichi stares at the person, looking concerned as ever. "You haven't touched your breakfast," he said and carefully switches the trays. "You'll lose your strength if you didn't eat, Miyako-chan." Daichi smiles wearily. The person inside the cell let a sigh out, sitting straighter than the usual on the creaky bed. Miyako opens her mouth and "I told you not to bother, and how many times do I have to remind you not to address me in such friendly manner, Mr. Shijima." The female Hotsuin responds crisply while staring coldly at the brunette. The older teen flinches, he averts his gaze down to the floor. "Sorry, I'll be back later, please eat, just a little bite." he meekly said. The brunette wordlessly left with the tray in his hands.

He should be used at the cold treatment yet he can't help but feel hurt. He'll just endure it then, just for them...

The female silverette stares blankly at the ceiling of her cell. She was placed here after stabbing the woman due to treason, helping their enemy by giving them confidential information and removing the stakes. She'll be lying if she denied all of the accusations. Idly, Miyako eyed the food Daichi bought an hour ago, the man is still thoughtful even though he sided with Alcor, willingly. Miyako hears her stomach grumble in protest, wanting to be filled with food. She impetuously disregards it, she didn't want to eat anything. Her strength will deplete drastically but she didn't care. The female Hotsuin's mind is running wildly as of now. Scenarios play aimlessly on her mind. Thinking about her course of action ever since she steps her foot on Tokyo's ground. She unconsciously brought her thumb between her teeth and bite it.

"I can break out of here but the risk of combat is high," she mutters to herself. "I'd rather kick Alcor than hurting other people."

"You want a piece of my ass, Miyako Hotsuin." Haughtily spoken by Saiduq. He's been standing there and watching the female Hotsuin.

Miyako looks at the man, condescendingly while crossing her arms under her buxom. "I'll rip that smug grin off of your face." She quips harshly.

"Feisty, aren't we~"

"Shut your mouth,"

Saiduq smiles before quickly changing his expression into impassive. "Daichi Shijima informs me that you haven't touched your meal." he put a hand on his hips. "Can you quit being obstinate and eat? Or you are worried about that wretched woman, whom you subsequently stab after confessing her "unyielding affection" for you." he mocks much to the female silverette's acrimony. She stands up and walks where Saiduq stood. Miyako slips her hands through the bars and grabs the man by his collar. "How dare you mock me. Just a reminder, I am a much better leader than that lapdog. He wags his tail whenever he is praised by those people." Saiduq dangerously narrows his eyes before grabbing Miyako's wrist and holds it in a vice grip.

"You really want to go that far? I can break this arm if you want," he said while glaring at the female. She glares back before letting him go. The man lets her go as well, huffing in annoyance. "Suit yourself, don't eat. Die from starvation and dehydration for all I care. We'll bury your carcass in the Sahara Desert." he taunts and with a sneer, he walks away. Leaving the female alone.

Miyako grips the metal bar tightly. She promised to herself, she'll kick him off of his high horse... But first off. "BRING ME CREPE FOR DESSERT YOU LEWD CRETIN, YAMATO TRASH!"

"GOODNESS MIYAKO HOTSUIN, I AM DEVOTED TO HIM! BUT OKAY, NOTED!" The man screams back. Satisfied with the reply, she grabs the tray and eats the cold food. "Hm... The miso soup still tastes good even though it's cold," she comments to herself.

* * *

She gradually opens her eyes, it seems that she's still inside the tube. Her head feels heavy... She wonders what is happening to the humans she loves so much. Hopefully, they are doing fine if not better... Especially Miyako. The woman was about to fall into slumber again when...

"Are you awake?" A voice resounds through the room. Aliese tries to smile and responds. "I'm glad you are doing fine, Shijima..." her voice sounds hoarse. "...Being in this tube makes me drowsy for the first time!" She exclaims with enthusiasm. The brunette ruefully smiles. "...I see I was hoping to asks something..." he pauses and hesitates to continue. The teen takes a deep breath and say. "Should I follow JP's path or not...?" He knows it's stupid and yeah, he already decided to join JP's for a safe path but what can you do, he is an indecisive person. A mere side character on Hibiki's conquest on defeating Polaris.

So, Saiduq made his declaration. Their motive wasn't new to her, she promises that she won't intervene. That never meant she agrees either. "Hm... The only way to know is to follow your heart, do whatever it takes and make your desires into reality..." she replies... Her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier until she cannot open them anymore. follow his heart.

"Follow my heart..." He mumbles to himself. Daichi smiles, he knew exactly what he wants. The brunette leaves the room.

 ** _"Follow what your heart desires..."_**


End file.
